The Smash Wars 2
by pgasniper
Summary: Three years of peace have passed and a second Smash War has begun. This war will change all of those who are involved. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new story... Before I begin I have a few words to say...

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once: I don't own any Nintendo Characters if I own a character (its an OC) then I will most likely say that somewhere. It may be the last chapter, or it may be the chapter that they appear or it may be put into my profile.

Next: Please review. I would like to become a better writer. If there is something that turns you off (Too descriptive, too much plot, characters talk too much, too many words) please tell me what it is.

* * *

Chapter 1: A new threat

It was a nice day. Perhaps one of the nicest that the Mushroom Kingdom had seen in a long time. The sky was clear; a small breeze ran through the air rustling the leaves on the trees. A man lay on a hammock tied between two trees. He wore a red shirt, with overalls. On his face was a cap shielding his eyes from the bright sun. This man was known as Mario Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. A loud flapping sound slowly came closer. "Must be the mail!" Mario muttered getting up off of the hammock.

Slowly he walked over to the mailbox. There putting letters into the mailbox was a flying koopa. This koopa was known as Parakarry. He was a rather clumsy fellow who often lost several of his letters while delivering them. "Hi Parakarry!" Mario said rather happily. Parakarry just glanced at Mario, and then continued to put the mail into the Mailbox. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I'd rather not talk about it..." Parakarry turned away and began to fly off. Mario just grabbed the mail and began to look through the several different letters.

"Bills, bills, taxes..." Mario sighed, tossing every envelope to the ground "hey what's this?" Mario's eyes had looked at a envelope with the royal mushroom crest on it. However something was different. Instead of being addressed to Mario it was addressed to Luigi, which was strange because Luigi lived at his mansion. And to make it even more intriguing across it in big red letters was Confidential. His hands slowly went to open it when he stopped suddenly. His eyes glanced around and he dashed into his house, and locked the door.

Mario ripped open the letter and began to read. "Dear Luigi:" it began "This is just to inform you that Mario's surprise party is on scheduled for tonight!" Mario looked at the paper again and again making sure he read it right. After he was positive he had read it right he sent it up in a burst of red flames. Mario then once again began to search though the mail trying to see if there was some random town that needed saving. There was another letter for Luigi, this time from the Waffle Kingdom. He began to read the letter over.

"Sir! My name is Pancake. I am the new cabinet minister in the far-off Waffle Kingdom, replacing the devious Crepe. Our land has been attacked and captured by the devious villain known as Master Hand. Most people have all ready given up hope, however I heard of a brave warrior from our elders and sent this message in hopes that it would reach you. I ask, no, BEG for your assistance! The Waffle Kingdom needs your ability to liberate it from the fiend. I humbly request your prompt response, sir. Sincerely, Pancake"

Mario smacked his head on the table and looked once again at the letter. He then read over the one line mentioning Master Hand. "Impossible..." Mario muttered knowing as a fact that Master Hand had been dead for the past three years. Nonetheless it was worth investigating. Mario quickly grabbed the note and ran out to the warp pipe in front of his house. The warp pipe took him immediately to the central part of the Mushroom Kingdom. Quickly making sure that he still had the letter in his hand Mario ran towards the castle.

Mario barged into the throne room. "Princess Peach!" He shouted. Several toads who were decorating for the party that night quickly hid the decorations behind them. Peach turned around from talking with the chef about the cake.

"Hi Mario!" Peach said shocked.

"Peach I need to borrow the Rainbow Cruise!" Mario said. Mario ran past Peach and towards the dock where the Rainbow Cruise was. Peach then clapped her hands when she was sure that Mario was gone. Through the door came 10 Toads.

"Yes princess?" the leader asked.

"I need you to keep an eye on Mario! Make sure he is here for his party tonight!" She ordered sternly.

---------

The Rainbow Cruise was a giant wooden ship, that was able to float in the sky. It didn't look like much on the outside but the inside... that was a whole different story. The wood was just a mere shell for the battle ship, below it the ship was put together with pure adamantium and to top it all off it had state of the art technology. It was made at Coneria base in the Lylat system. After the first smash wars the 12 returned to their home planets. And this opened trade routes for various planets. Corneria having the most advanced technology was able to gain lots of profit through this trade. Although it was really just the country and world leaders who could afford it. Princess Peach, like everyone else spared no expense. Of course Princess Peach was rather old fashioned so it kept the exterior while the interior was upgraded.

Mario got on board the Rainbow Cruise and it slowly left the docking bay. "WAIT!" the Toads shouted running as fast as they could to the ship. "Princess Peach ordered us to help you!"

Mario glanced at the Toads. Each of them rather small, and could hardly be any older than 25. "Fine" Mario responded calmly. "However, there is the chance that we will get into battle!"

Each of the 10 Toads laughed. "But sir please you must have heard, we are finally at piece with the Koopa Clan! And in the middle of negotiations! They wouldn't dare attack the Princess's flag ship!"

Mario just shifted his cap down to stop the sun from getting in his eyes, as now they were flying above the clouds. "No! I'm not talking about the Koopa Clan!" Mario said.

"Then who sir? We have alliances with all of the surrounding countries!" The Toad asked. Mario just walked away.

"If trouble happens wake me!" Mario walked away into the captain's room. Mario knew this ship quite well as he had installed the plumbing in it. He didn't want to worry the toads about someone they might meet up with. After all it was just unnecessary fear, 'after all it would just trouble the toads!' Mario thought to himself. He walked over to a window. Down below was a small island, known as DK Isle. 'If Master Hand has returned I will need a lot more than 10 weak Toads... DK should at least help in the brute strength department. I would need the 12 back together again to be able to defeat Master Hand but the only way would be to go back to Peach's castle.' Mario looked down at the island. "Might as well…" he muttered to himself and left the room.

"Is anything wrong?" One of the Toads asked.

"No nothing is wrong!" Mario said calmly. "I just want to make two stops before we arrive at our intended destination!"

"Where sir?" Another toad asked.

"DK Isles!" Mario replied. It didn't take long before the Rainbow cruise landed off of the shore of DK isles. By the time that Mario reached the beach waiting there for him was Donkey Kong and Yoshi.

"Why are you here?" All three asked at the same time. With that Mario began to explain the situation.

To be continued…

* * *

And that ends the first chapter. Once again please review.

Pancake's letter was modeled after Crepe's letter that Luigi received in Paper Mario TTYD.


	2. Chapter 2: Attack!

Chapter 2: Attack!

Mario, Yoshi, and DK were on the Rainbow Cruise. After Mario had explained the situation both Yoshi and DK were willing to help out. "Even if it isn't Master Hand the person must be punished and we must find out how he learned of Master Hand." Yoshi said.

"Rainbow Cruise FLY!" Mario ordered. All most immediately the Rainbow Cruise was lifted up into the air and began to fly towards their destination. Mario then faced Yoshi. "So why were you on DK isles?"

"During the early morning some of the villagers of Yoshi Village said that they saw three dragons go towards DK Isles. I went to investigate and warn DK." Yoshi replied.

Mario nodded and began to make his way to the captain's cabin when suddenly the wind stopped and the air became cold. Mario quickly got into a defensive position and his hand began to glow with a fiery aura. "Yoshi your dragons are here," He muttered. "You better get ready." Both Yoshi and DK got into fighting positions ready for any attack.

Three giant fireballs came rushing towards the ship, each one hitting it and violently rocking it back and forth. "Parts of the ship caught fire!" A toad screamed. DK, Yoshi, and Mario began to look around for the origin of the fireballs. Much to their surprise the three dragons Hooktail, Gloomtail, and Bonetail were in front of them. They stared at the dragons and DK and Yoshi charged forwards.

"Toads get into the ship and fire all of the cannons at them on my order." Mario shouted. They all nodded and ran into the ship while Mario faced forwards. He saw that all ready DK and Yoshi had engaged the three Dragons and were quickly knocked unconscious. Mario cupped his hands preparing a giant fireball to attack the three dragons however with a simultaneous flick of their tails they hit the ocean and brought up water stopping Mario from using his fire.

"Why are you here?" Mario asked them.

"Revenge!" They responded synchronized.

"FIRE!" Mario shouted. The sound of several cannons rang through the air and several canon balls hit the dragons. The attack didn't do much to hurt them it only served to agitate them further. All three breathed fire upon the Rainbow Cruise; Mario ran forwards in order to stop the attack from reaching Yoshi and DK was forced to take the majority of the attack.

"Enough!" A familiar voice shouted out

The three dragons suddenly stopped their attack, which on one side was good, as Mario needed to recover after the previous attack. While it was also bad, as what came next had confirmed his deepest fears... Master Hand was still alive!

Master Hand had now begun to materialize. "Mario... you should be honored! You are the first to see me in my new form!" Master Hand laughed. Mario did not respond. "You must be afraid! Well then Bonetail, Hooktail and Gloomtail destroy him!"

Mario snickered. "Heh... funny I defeated the three of them before! And I can do it again! Your tactics are still old! CANNONS FIRE!" Mario shouted. Several balls were launched from the ship and it hit the three Dragons. They then exploded into a large amount of colors, paralyzing the dragons and giving them additional damage. Each of them slowly fell down into the water. "ACTIVATE SHIELDS!" Mario shouted several of the toads that were on deck began to run around even more frantically than before. They realized that the dragons weren't dead yet. A energy barrier then surrounded the ship.

Master Hand floated in the sky not amused by the attack. "Because of you morons I am now the weakest member of the organization, my revenge will begin!" Three beams of energy came up from the water hitting the ship's shields. From the water the three dragons flew again. "any last questions?" he asked.

"Why did you wait three years?" Mario asked.

"To regain my former strength and go beyond it!" With those words Master Hand floated over to on top of Hooktail's head. On top of Bonetail, and Gloomtail two other figures appeared. On top of Gloomtail was another hand but it was violently shaking. And on top of Bonetail was Bowser, only in a black shell.

"So this is one of the twelve that gave you trouble?" Bowser laughed. "Looks pretty weak to me!"

"Brother" the violent hand laughed.

"None the less he is an opponent who shouldn't be underestimated," Master Hand calmly replied. "Even if he isn't with the other 11 warriors he could still cause some trouble!"

"I won't even have to go into my Giga form!" Bowser laughed. Opening his mouth he sent a giant plasma beam towards the ship. Mario tried to counter it with several fireballs but was quickly over powered. A calm blue barrier appeared around the ship protecting it from the attack. Startled by this Mario looked around for the source. Emerging from the interior of the ship were two cloaked figures who were stowaways.

"They're here," Master Hand muttered, cautiously looking at the two new people. "There is no doubt in my mind that it is them."

They both fixed their gaze on Master Hand. "Your other half," The one said seriously.

Master Hand approached Bowser. "I suggest we retreat right now!" He whispered cautiously. "You can sense it, his hidden power!"

Bowser just nodded and in a gust of wind the 3 dark warriors and 3 dragons were gone. Mario collapsed exhausted. He just smiled happy that the battle was over, but a thought crossed his mind. Should he really be showing his weak side to these two newcomers.

"Relax" One cloaked figure said. "We won't hurt you." They sat down beside Mario. The other cloaked figure was strangely quiet, not uttering a word.

"Looks like they are gone for now!" Mario said relived. He stood up regaining his strength doing his best to ignore the two cloaked figures. A toad came running out from the ship.

"Mario we have a stowaway!" It shouted frantically.

"We have several." Mario calmly replied. "Its Link again isn't it?" he asked the toad, the Toad just nodded. The cloaked figure who wasn't talking flinched at the mention of Link. "We have to inform Princess Peach about what has happened, and tell her that Link has stowed away again. Honestly for a ten year old you would expect better from him."

"Mario," The toad said noticing the two cloaked figures. "Who are they?"

Mario who had been trying his best to ignore them finally glanced at them. "They are stowaways, keep them locked up! And as for Link confine him to the crew's bedroom."

"Wow all the hospitality we are getting for saving the ship and all your lives!" The one cloaked figure laughed. "You know it was us who scared away Master Hand, not you Mario!"

Mario just nodded calmly stroking his mustache. "You came on to the Princess' vessel, and normal punishment would be throwing you overboard."

"If you land this ship in Rouge Port, we will leave peacefully." The silent one spoke up. He was rather calm and his voice showed no traces of fear the strange thing was Mario felt like he had met this person before. Little did Mario know that he was actually right.

Within an hour they were at Rouge Port and the two cloaked figures left the port. From a distance they watched the ship sail off into the sunset. The two removed their hoods revealing their faces, the first one had blond hair that covered most of his face, while the other one had long red hair that draped down to the ground. Both of them were silent not paying much attention to their surroundings. "Is this the rendezvous point?" The blond asked.

The red head grabbed a piece of paper from inside his cloak and looked it over. He just nodded, noting something was wrong with his partner. Normally he wouldn't ask what was wrong, but under the circumstances he asked anyways. "What's wrong?"

"Can two people be the same person?" The blond asked. Instantly he regretted his choice of words, "Don't answer it... it was a stupid question!"

His partner however ignored the plea. "I know I can't vouch for you, but when he was there I could sense him, and every one of his moves I knew what he was going to do. My body felt strange, and this strong feeling just continued to surface. You were asking about that other stowaway right?" the blond just nodded. "Well it could be just a random coincidence. Or who knows it could be something else!"

"No its not just a coincidence, that whole time we were in the ship, I could sense him before we even knew about his presence." The blond stopped talking. "Just think about it for a second, I know you weren't the only one who was altered. And there were other things, such as my memories! I know stuff should be there but it isn't. So what if when I was separated another part of me was left behind?"

"Only partly existing..." the words seemed to escape from his mouth. "Even though I was born from The Master when he was defeated, and judging by the other side effects from those who were a part of The Master, a double of you; Link wouldn't be very farfetched."

Link smiled as he brushed away his hair revealing his pale blue eyes. "Thank you Melee Master," He said calmly.

Back on the Rainbow Cruise Mario was relaxing. Seldom had he ever gotten the opportunity to relax like this, even knowing the dangers of what lied ahead he couldn't help but relax.

To be continued…

* * *

The Melee Master is my original Character. 


	3. Chapter 3: Imposter

Chapter 3: Imposter

Mario docked back at Princess Peach's Castle; he had determined the unfortunate answer to his question. But now there was another question; why was Bowser helping Master Hand? He had to go to the castle himself to see Bowser. DK and Yoshi were also following him, each of them wanting to know the answer. They walked out of Peach's castle and practically ran to Bowser's castle that was suspended over a river of lava. Luckily for them Bowser was all ready outside of his castle and wasn't too happy to see Mario.

"What are you three doing here?" Bowser asked.

"Sorry but we'll be asking the questions here!" Mario shouted with fireballs appearing in his hands. Bowser just smiled as chains surrounded them.

"Good job Kamek" Bowser said to one of his minions.

"Why are you working with Master Hand?" Mario shouted.

Everyone looked confused, especially Bowser. "Who?" He responded oblivious of the situation.

"Don't play dumb, you attacked the Princess' airship with Master Hand, and the three Dragons from Rouge Port."

"Kamek search their minds!" Bowser ordered the Magi Koopa.

"It appears that they are telling the truth." Kamek replied showing their memories across the castle wall his wand acting like a projector. There was the three dragons and Master Hand, the other hand, and Bowser. It was obvious that Bowser was speechless.

"I see," he responded after a few minutes had expired. "I would like to know myself." He then looked around. "Tell you what Mario, I'm going to come with you and hope that he shows up again so I can give him a beating!" Bowser walked to the side of Mario, the ground seemed to shake with every step. "Don't think that this means we are buddies," Bowser muttered when he got right beside Mario. "Once we find the imposter and dispose of him you will be next!"

Mario nodded as a response noticing that one of Bowser's claws were right as his neck ready to attack him. It was to be noted that Mario was surprisingly calm for a man in his position. Both Yoshi and DK were contemplating how he could remain calm when Bowser just announced that his next target was Mario. "I hope the stars will protect me then," Mario finally responded. "Bowser would you like to make a pact on the stars?"

Bowser thought over this for a few seconds. "Sure if it will make you feel better."

"Star spirits!" Mario shouted. Around Mario and Bowser appeared the 7 Star Spirits, each of them glowing majestically, illuminating the area. "We would like to make a pact!"

"Very well," Eldstar replied.

"Until we are done dealing with this threat if under any circumstance we attack each other, directly or indirectly, the attack will be deflected."

"Sounds good" Bowser responded.

The Star Spirits nodded and began to glow brightly until they disappeared. Mario and Bowser then stood in a beam of light that was shaped much like a star. "The pact is complete," Eldstar said softly.

Bowser and Mario looked at each other. "Now then Mario!" Bowser roared. "Where do you think my imposter might be?"

Mario thought this over for several minutes and it quickly hit him in the head. "The Mushroom Kingdom!" Mario responded. "We left the Princess unguarded and because of the peace treaties they won't be expecting an attack."

"The guards need to be fired anyways..." Bowser muttered recalling the countless times that he effortlessly kidnapped Princess Peach before these peace talks came up.

With that DK, Yoshi, Mario, and Bowser ran off towards the Mushroom Kingdom. It wasn't long before they passed the halfway point and could clearly see Princess Peach's castle ahead of them. Bowser suddenly stopped walking forwards and a look of absolute terror crossed his face. "I forgot..." He muttered. Everyone else stopped and looked at him. "There are supposed to be negotiations for the peace treaty in a thirty minutes! If this imposter replaces me during these talks there is no telling what damage will be done."

Mario, DK, and Yoshi stared at Bowser. All of them realizing what this meant. "If the imposter wanted to he could most likely slaughter everyone including the Princess. The shock would most likely start an instant war between the Koopa Clan and the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario deduced. "But why would he do that. Something would have to be gained."

"The winner would be severely weakened. By that time it's most likely that the imposter would have created war between the other nations. They would attack and destroy the surviving force." Bowser responded.

"And just by the imposter being associated with Master Hand we can guess that he might just be doing this for his own amusement." Yoshi added in.

"Then we have no time to waste!" Mario announced running off towards the town. Bowser and Yoshi followed leaving DK behind.

It wasn't long before all four of them reached The Mushroom Kingdom. "We probably should of used a Warp Pipe." Mario said while catching his breath. He then looked up to the streets of The Mushroom Kingdom, what was normally packed and active was now baron. Waiting for them about 500 meters in front of them was Master Hand waiting for them patiently.

"Welcome," he said to the four warriors. "Your imposter is all ready at the castle! And to go there you must get past us!"

"Us?" Bowser questioned the word. They all jumped out of the way from something attempting to squish them to the ground.

"Meet my brother Crazy Hand. Now then four against two doesn't seem all that fair does it brother?" Master Hand asked. He didn't even wait for a response. "In that case I summon you Hooktail!" From the skies the giant red dragon dropped down and flew above the town. Mario as though anticipating this took something out of his pocket and clutched it hard. "Don't try it," Master Hand warned knowing what Mario was doing. Mario however didn't take Master Hands warning and jumped up into the air and punched Hooktail. Suddenly the sound of a cricket chirping rang through the air. Crazy Hand began flailing around while laughing hysterically and even Master Hand began to laugh. "This isn't the same Hooktail you remember." Master Hand responded. "The one who was afraid of crickets is long gone."

Mario landed on the ground and stared at Crazy Hand flailing around on the ground laughing historically. "That day..." he laughed.

"It was quite entertaining watching someone being tortured by their phobia until they went berserk." Master Hand explained. "At that moment she lost herself in fear and became a monstrous fighter."

"It's just like you to be that cruel." Mario responded looking up at Hooktail. She roared out ready to destroy the town. She then sent a fireball at Mario who rolled out of the way to evade it.

Anticipating what Mario was doing Master Hand and Crazy Hand charged towards Mario.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" A voice shouted out. At that moment a wooden hammer knocked down Master Hand and another knocked down Crazy Hand. Standing above the two hands were two people in parkas. One parka was blue while the other was pink.

On the ground Master Hand just laughed. "Someone my own size?" he said puzzled. "Time's up. He is done with the castle." From the castle smoke could be seen. "I understand that you were having negotiations to try and be at peace with The Mushroom Kingdom. Pity... It looks like that will never happen." Everyone stood in shock and was about to go to the castle but Master Hand stopped them. "If you go towards the castle I'll have to destroy this town."

Mario stood still frustrated. He closed his eyes and tried to think up some plan to fight against Master Hand. When he opened his eyes the two-cloaked figures that were left in Rougeport were standing in front of them. "Unlike you I've been training for the past 3 years waiting for this day. For Master Hand to return." One said to Mario.

"But we left you at Rougeport!" Mario said shocked at their sudden appearance. "How did you suddenly get back here?"

"Sorry but I'm not answering that." He replied. He held out the Master Sword and a mystic green aura appeared around it. With one slash of the sword a blade of wind materialized and attacked Hooktail bringing the mighty dragon crashing down into the water.

"Link!" Mario shouted shocked.

"Don't thank me yet." Link replied pointing his sword at the downed Hooktail who was beginning to get up. "A simple blade of wind might kill a normal human or leave them severely wounded but up against a dragon such as that one the shock of the attack was probably all that caused it to fall."

"Most likely its scales are stronger than steel." The second cloaked figure pointed out.

"Then lets use something as strong as diamond." Link smiled devilishly. He placed his right hand on the Master Sword and it became incased in a thin blue barrier that extended for about 7 feet.

"Hooktail that's enough!" A voice shouted calming the berserk Hooktail. Everyone looked up to see Bowser in a black shell. Bowser was staring at his imposter with wide eyes.

"You!" Bowser managed to spit out obviously in shock.

"It seems you do recognize me." the imposter smiled wickedly. "So tell me do you still think you can beat me?"

"Bowser who is he?"

"I don't know... he just feels familiar." Bowser replied.

"So it seems that you don't know who I am. Pity." He replied. "But allow me to tell you my name its Giga Bowser!" With that he disappeared along with Hooktail.

Everything was silent for a few minutes until loud engines could be heard. Everyone looked up into the sky to see The Great Fox. From it Fox jumped down. "I came as fast as I could." He replied. "Who sent the distress signal?"

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Determination

Chapter 4: Determination

Mario was sitting down on a chair in the boardroom of the Great Fox. In his hand was a note that Fox had said was sent to them a few days earlier. "Gather the 12 and meet at the Mushroom Kingdom." Most of the members of the 12 were sitting down in the room. The only ones who were not there was" Jigglypuff, Luigi, and Link. While among them were several new faces. Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Bowser, Nana and Popo.

"Princess please tell us how you escaped from the castle and my imposter!" Bowser demanded.

"When the imposter came I immediately knew it wasn't you since he didn't enter in the same way with the annoying fanfare."

Bowser began to sulk in the corner. Everyone was equally surprised when they saw Princess Peach running down the streets of the Mushroom Kingdom in a panic. What was equally surprising was how one second Link was there the next he disappeared.

"I'm sorry we got you mixed up in this," Mario humbly said to the Ice Climbers.

"Its alright," Popo responded. "The mountain was getting really boring."

"Popo don't say such things about our home!" Nana scolded her brother.

"So fourteen people," Fox sighed looking around the room counting heads. Mario was sitting right in front of him; beside Mario was Pikachu, followed by Bowser, Peach, Yoshi, DK, and Captain Falcon. Beside Fox were Ness, Nana and Popo the Ice Climbers, Kirby, Samus, and Princess Zelda. "Three of the original 12 are missing. Well our force is better than nothing, though I'm going to have to inform what we will encounter to the new ones among us." His eyes shifted to Bowser, the Ice Climbers and the two princesses. "Mario perhaps you should tell us what we are up against."

Mario stood up and looked around the room. "We are up against Master Hand, his brother Crazy Hand, and Bowser's imposter who has revealed himself as Giga Bowser." Mario then looked down at some notes he had made before the meeting. "They had waited nearly 3 years in order to gain more power. They also hold now the three dragons and it is unknown beyond that. I think Bowser's imposter is the leader of them and he mentioned something about a Giga form."

Everyone was silent until Fox spoke up. "While in space jumping from planet to planet I stumbled upon the Smash Planet. This was about one year ago. Returning to it recently I discovered that it supported life, and is no longer the wasteland that we once knew it to be." A hologram of the Smash Planet floated above the table. There they saw the planet's distinguishing ravine that separated the planet into four unequal parts. "The Government also knows about the planet and they suspect that it might hold one of the secrets to the weapon of immeasurable power; The Revolution."

"The Revolution?" Zelda responded shocked. "But that is only a myth!"

"So was the N-Sword." Fox replied. He glanced at Bowser noticing his eyes light up in greed. "But we all know that exists. I think we should go to the Smash Planet. Perhaps then our questions will be answered." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now then Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, Nana, and Popo please come with me. I will have to brief you with the dangers involved."

"Hey what about me?" Bowser shouted.

"I think I all ready know your answer no matter what I say." Fox replied. "You would want to find your imposter no matter what and kill him. For that you will be ready to brave the dangers involved." Bowser stared at Fox rather shocked. "You are a one dimensional character and extremely easy to read. Mario please restrains him." With that Mario jumped in front of the raging Bowser easily holding him back due to the Pact of the Stars.

Fox then walked into the hallway Peach, Zelda, Nana, and Popo followed.

Fox first looked at Princess Peach. "Princess," He sighed. "Please be serious with me, tell me why you want to go into danger and fight these monsters."

"I can no longer sit and watch Mario protect the people of my kingdom while they suffer. I myself must help my kingdom." She replied. Fox was about to speak up but Peach as though she was reading his mind said, "even if it means fighting Master Hand."

"And you Princess Zelda?"

"I want to find him, he who was taken away from me. And I too also want to protect my people."

Fox's eyes focused on Nana and Popo. "This won't be an adventure, your life will be at risk, if you want to back out now I won't hold it against you. You know the dangers that lie ahead and we won't have any time for people who are just here because their mountain is becoming a little boring."

"Why weren't you this harsh on them?" Popo asked pointing at the princesses.

Fox ignored the question. "Are you in 100?"

Popo was at a loss of words. "We're in," Nana surprisingly said. "We'll fight with you and carry our own weight. Even if we don't want to be involved we all ready are."

Fox then looked at Popo

"Yes," Popo responded. "I'm in."

Fox smiled and pushed something on his vest. "ROB, prepare to take off!"

* * *

Meanwhile The Melee Master and Link are standing alone watching The Great Fox go into space. "Do you think its wise to leave them?" The Melee Master asked.

Link looked up at the sky. "I don't think we have left them yet. After all our destination may be the same. But our goals are different. We are bound to meet up there..."

"For simplicities sake I hope we don't," The Melee Master replied. "There will be far too much explaining."

Link nodded as a response. "We will worry about that if it happens..."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5: Smash Planet again

Chapter 5: Smash Planet again

Everything was quiet, most of the fourteen warriors were sleeping, those who weren't were still awake due to the Great Fox's engines. For most it was just a purr in the background there to keep them from going insane by the endless silence of space.

Fox however was keeping watch for any trouble whether it be from Master Hand, or the Government. His eyes glanced towards a monitor that stated the estimated time until arrival currently at 12 hours. Falco walked in to the room carrying a cup of hot coffee. "Your shift is up." Falco said

"Okay" Fox responded getting up slowly from the chair. He then made his way to the door.

"Fox!" Falco shouted. "You locked down part of the ship!"

"Yes," Fox responded. "I think we may have a stowaway in that area, its best not to cause an alarm."

"I'm going to have to object," Falco sighed. "With the Government after us, and now with Master Hand back, we shouldn't act like the stowaway doesn't exist."

"Send ROB down there then," Fox sighed walking out of the room.

* * *

Link and The Melee Master stepped on to the soft moist soil of the Smash Planet. "How long until they get here?" Link asked.

"12 hours at least," The Melee Master replied. He lifted up his right arm and shot energy out of it up into the sky. "And then they have to deal with the barrier." With that the energy exploded as though it hit a solid object. "This is also most likely their landing destination."

"Its the biggest of the four sections of the planet." Link replied. "All we know is that Master Hand's base is on the smallest section of the four."

"Then we have work to do."

* * *

Fox awoke with a jolt accompanied with a loud banging at his door. "Fox how can you sleep this much!" Slippy shouted. We're only 30 minutes away from the Smash Planet!" Fox ran out of the door knocking Slippy down in the process, when he got to the cockpit he could see the Smash Planet. "Fire lasers!" He ordered

They shot the lasers and immediately saw the barrier protecting the Smash Planet. "Scan the planet for the machines creating the barriers!" Fox ordered. "With any luck the generators will be outside the barrier."

"There are no generators" ROB responded back. Fox just swore under his breath. "The barrier was created by someone,"

"All right, find the weakest point of the barrier and fire full force there." Quickly ROB found the weak point and fired everything the ship had at it causing the barrier to shatter. The ship then flew towards the planet. It wasn't long until the ship landed in a field full of flowers.

"What is this place?" Mario asked stepping outside. Everyone else followed.

Fox took out a scanner from his pocket. "Its defiantly the Smash Planet." He said looking around. "But everything is different. No longer is this place a wasteland but rather a place of beauty and life. Why?"

"Its because the Smash Planet reflects the feelings of the holder of the Smash Crystal!" A voice said. Everyone looked up to see the origin of the voice. On top of a hill were the two cloaked figures. They stepped forward. Everyone instantly got into their fighting positions. "Fourteen against two," The one laughed. "I don't think that it is fair. Tell me do you think it is fair Melee Master?"

"Quite frankly there could be twenty-five of them and they wouldn't be able to bring me down Link."

"You're too cocky." Link sighed.

Nearly everyone was shocked by this, Princess Zelda was the most shocked. "Link..." She muttered. "Is it really you?"

Link threw aside his cloak allowing it to make a dull thump on the ground. He stood there with his green tunic mostly ruined, the Master Sword and a shield on his back. However at this Fox raised his blaster.

"What's going on?" Fox demanded. "Link is back in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Actually he is in your ship," Link pointed out not blinking from the gun being pointed at his head.

"And more importantly who is he?"

"He would be The Master," Everyone jumped back defensively and drew any weapons they had. "This is going to be a pain to explain isn't it?" Link sighed. "Ah well we might as well start with what happened two and a half years ago."

"The fight against The Master, the destruction of Smash Planet, and you being transformed into a child of nearly 8 years of age and are now two completely different people, Rai, Sui, and Tei disappearing to not be seen again, the Government learning the existence of The Revolution, Master Hand returning, Crazy Hand, and Bowser's Imposter" Samus replied. "There is a lot to explain from both parties."

Link sighed sitting down. "Lets start with the parts I do know, please sit down." Everyone sat down. "I wasn't lying when I said he is The Master. You see after the battle when the final blow was landed The Master separated into all of the beings that he had absorbed returning him back to Master Hand. However when I was absorbed by The Master and was separated from The Master Sword two entities of me were born. The same thing happened with The Master. Since he held onto the N-Sword it split his personalities into three. Actually no, split isn't the word; it was more like the N-Sword awakened them. The first one is the one we all know as The Master; he was a being of pure evil that only seeks the ultimate power in order to destroy the universe. The second was the dormant personality Master Hand who was possessed by The Master and locked away. Master Hand is actually a kind sprit who would love to see peace in the universe. Then finally The Melee Master. He was born when The Master touched the N-Sword. After the separation he obtained his own body in the Shadow Temple and he is the guardian of the N-Sword."

"Continue," Fox said

"Now then Master Hand returning..." Link paused for a few seconds and thought it over. "Well he can't exactly die easily. Even though he was blown into billions of tiny particles, he just reformed. I think the actual reason is because The Melee Master is apart of Master Hand. So unless The Melee Master dies, which he can't until he passes on the N-Sword to someone else Master Hand will always be alive."

"So then in order to kill Master Hand he needs to pass on the guardian ship to someone else." Ness said. "So why doesn't he."

"Its because Master Hand secretly made The N-Sword the Weapon of Heart for The Melee Master."

"Then there has to be a way to undo that!"

"Breaking the contract in which the Weapon of Heart was bound to me." The Melee Master replied. "The problem is I don't know the contract. Master Hand in order to bond it had to sacrifice something, he sacrificed the memory of the contract."

"Amazing, what did each of the Twelve sacrifice in order to create their Weapons of Heart? Better yet what are the limits of the Weapon of Heart?" Zelda asked "In theory you could sacrifice your mortal life and become immortal."

"No," Link shouted surprising everyone. "The Weapons of Heart are to be feared and for a good reason. There was a clan known as the Phoenix Clan, they were the only ones who now know how to make the Weapons of Heart beside the Hand Clan. Anyways they wanted to become immortal so in their arrogance they decided to test this theory of sacrificing their mortal life. As the story goes they sent 13 children varying in age to create a Weapon of Heart. They were nothing more than lab rats to the people, everything went well until they stated the conditions." Link paused. "Perhaps I better not be saying this, over the past two and a half years we have uncovered some terrifying things." Link was visibly shaking. "Melee Master please finish for me."

"Yes..." The Melee Master responded. "Nearly the whole clan was there to watch the spectacle. Each weapon was created and then what followed was true hell! From the 13 Weapons of Heart rose thirteen birds of fire burning each of the children alive, and yet not killing them, only letting their screams be heard through out the clan. Then their screams stopped most likely they were so fixed in pain they forgot how to yell, and then a voice spoke out it said 'You have tested the power of us, and as a result 13 of your offspring will be immortal. Each to be endlessly tortured to watch as anyone they ever cared about will die while they live on. And let all of you bare witness to the punishment that will endure if they try to sacrifice their immortality to be bound to a new Weapon of Heart: Genocide! Your clan will be destroyed! But it just won't stop with your clan! Every friend you have out of this clan, and all of their friends. All of the knowledge of the Phoenix clan, and every single memory will be destroyed. You will simply cease to exist!' However all accounts state that the Government destroyed the Phoenix Clan before any one tried to sacrifice their immortality. Only the thirteen immortals remain of the Phoenix Clan."

"Anyways we've gotten off topic," Link said getting up off of the ground. "We are on the Smash Planet which reflects the feelings of those who have the Smash Crystal, meaning the majority of it is currently reflecting Rai, Sui, and Tei's feelings."

"Have you seen them?" Mario asked.

"Not yet," The Melee Master replied. "Though we believe that they are on this planet."

Link began to walk across the field. "We believe that Master Hand's base is located in the smallest of the four areas and that is where we are going first. In order to do that though we have to go through the forest that surrounds this meadow." Link explained pointing to a forest.

From the shadows of the forest two figures smiled, each getting ready to draw their swords.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Swordsmen

Chapter 6: Swordsmen

The sixteen warriors were walking along a path in the forest until Link and The Melee Master stopped walking. "Go on ahead we will catch up," Link said. They listened and went on ahead. Link and The Melee Master however looked in the other direction. "How long have they been following us?"

"About since we entered the forest." The Melee Master closed his eyes and began to concentrate. "There are two of them. As far as I can tell they aren't with Master Hand. Think you can take them on alone?"

Link smiled and began to walk forwards. "Of course," he faced the trees and stared at them until he finally found the hiding spot of the two people. "Come out," Link demanded his hand on the Master Sword ready to draw at a moments notice. From the trees came the two warriors. Both of them wearing armor, with a long cape and swords at their sides. One looked slightly effeminate with semi long blue hair, while the other had messy red hair.

"The Mortal Draw," the one with the blue hair said.

"So you recognized my technique," Link smiled. "Why are you here?"

"I don't think I have to answer to a commoner such as yourself." He replied grabbing his sword. "Personally I would like to avoid violence."

"That's quite a shame," Link replied. "Can I at least have a name to mark your grave with?"

"Prince Marth," He replied. "A commoner such as yourself doesn't deserve a marked grave."

"My name is Link," Marth then shifted his position into the exact same as Link's. "It seems he who draws first lives." The Melee Master watched with great intrest of the outcome of the Mortal Draw battle. Both of them just stood perfectly still waiting for the other to show a sign of weakness. Beside the Melee Master was the other person.

"Kid what's your name?" The Melee Master asked.

"Roy," Roy responded. "Who do you think will win?"

"When they finally draw their swords it will be a draw." The Melee Master replied. He held up the N-Sword and looked at it. "It will take at least five minutes for one of them to crack and finally attack."

Roy looked at The Melee Master's sword and drew his own. "Then why don't we spar to pass the time!" Roy said rather childishly.

The Melee Master got up and they began to fight. Their swords clashed and the result was an explosion. The Melee Master was surprised but Roy continued to attack. With every sword strike that Roy made an explosion followed. The Melee Master smiled and just jumped away. "Your explosions are at timed intervals," He stated, having analyzed Roy's attack. "And then there is the recoil. It is gradually getting more serious." The Melee Master just looked towards Link and Marth, neither of them had moved then with out warning they drew. Their blades colliding and the metallic ring went through the air.

"Impossible." Marth muttered. "I can't be equal to a commoner!"

Link smiled and then walked away. "So why are you here?"

Marth bit his lip. "Why should I tell you anything!" Link held on to his sword tightly and was ready to clash with him once again.

"We just woke up." Roy responded sensing the fight that was about to happen. "We just woke up and we were here."

"Now tell us what's going on!" Marth demanded.

Link and The Melee Master began to walk away. Neither of them were paying much attention to Marth and Roy who were following them in order to find out some answers. Link and The Melee Master however were talking trying to figure out what was happening because of this new revelation being brought up.

"But who would summon them here?" Link asked.

"Could it of been Master Hand? But why would he do it?"

"Perhaps it was the real Master Hand. But the next question should be; how many more did he summon and where are they? But that isn't what is worrying me now... What I'm worried about is Master Hand knows that we are on the Smash Planet, so why hasn't he attacked us yet."

They continued to walk down the path until they came across the other fourteen Smashers who were resting. "Meet Marth and Roy," Link said to the Smashers. "They will be with us."

"Well that brings our numbers up to eighteen." Fox said. "The more we have, the more likely we will be able to bring down Master Hand."

"There is something else." The Melee Master said. "They said that they just woke up here, so Link and I think that the real Master Hand may have summoned them here. But we should worry about this later. We should get out of this forest."

They continued along the forest path until they came out into an open field. In front of them was a giant stone with several engravings upon it. They each went up to it and began to read it. "Its a map of the planet," Link said. "According to this the only way to get to Master Hand's base is by going south to a bridge and then going west to the next bridge."

"Getting to the first bridge should take at least three days," Ness said having quickly scanned the distance between them and the bridge using PSY. They each began to walk away from the map.

* * *

It was beginning to get dark and they had arrived that the bottom of a hill, beside the hill was a small area with several trees. They decided to set up camp there.

"Sleeping on the ground?!" Marth complained. "How disgusting."

"Someone could learn a bit of modesty," Link muttered.

"What was that commoner?" Marth shouted back.

"If you don't like sleeping on the ground how about being suspended from a tree?" Link shouted.

Everyone stared at the two fighting swordsmen until The Melee Master came over and knocked the both of them unconscious.

"We are going to have to assign a look out," Fox suddenly said. "They could attack us at night, we don't know when Master Hand would strike."

"Don't worry," The Melee Master replied. "I never sleep. So I'll be on the look out."

They then began to prepare their area and soon began to fall asleep.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7: The Twelve reunited

Chapter 7: The Twelve reunited

Link's eyes bolted open. The Melee Master was staring at him. "About time you woke up," He sighed. "You know what you have to do."

Link got up off of the ground and began to walk away from them. "Yes," He responded. Link began to climb up the hill and there set out for him was a summoning circle. He clapped his hands together and placed them down onto the circle. "I summon you, Luigi, and Jigglypuff!" The ground lit up and appearing on the ground was both Luigi and Jigglypuff. They were both shocked at the sudden change in scenery and Link explained the situation. About how Master Hand had returned. With that he went down the hill telling them that he will be back in the morning with the others.

* * *

Everyone was awake and eating breakfast. "And now we have to scale that hill." Fox muttered. They each began to walk up it, each one having a different experience. For Nana and Popo it was perhaps the easiest since they were used too much steeper slopes. When they got up Luigi and Jigglypuff were they're waiting for them. Link had previously explained to them that The Melee Master used the N-Sword to bring them here. They all took a break waiting for the slower ones to reach the top.

When everyone got up there they began to run forwards. Thirty minutes later they stopped to take a break. Suddenly they could hear the soft hum of the engine of an Arwing. They turned around to see an Arwing flying out of control. It eventually crashed in front of them. From the crashed remnants came Falco.

"Are you all right?" Fox asked his crewmate.

"Yes," he replied. "I came bringing news."

"What news?"

"The stowaway in the ship was definitely the younger Link." Falco replied, gesturing towards Link.

Link suddenly became tense. "I'm going to have to face him..." he muttered.

"Sadly that will be delayed. He was kidnapped." Falco said. "By someone who looked exactly like you, only he was pure black. He called himself Dark Link. I tried to follow him with the Arwing however he escaped. I did see him going towards an old building or something in the sky."

"That must have been the Temple in The Sky," Ness said recalling the stone map from the previous day.

"I have too many clones," Link muttered. "But back to a more puzzling matter, Dark Link, I thought he was dead!"

"Apparently not," Fox replied.

"Then we are going to the temple in the sky." Mario announced. "Are there any objections?" No one spoke up.

"This should shed some light on what just is happening." Link sighed. "Lets go!"

With that they ran off across the planes. Off in the distance they could see their destination, the temple in the sky. With out warning they were suddenly transferred into a dark room with several flickering candles as the only source of light.

"What happened?" Jigglypuff moaned having ran full force into the wall. As their eyes adjusted they could see that they were in a room with ten doors each numbered one to ten.

"Welcome to the Event Tower," Master Hand's voice shouted appearing to come from each of the walls. "The rules of this place are simple, you must go through the doors and fight the challenges that come up, and when you beat the challenge the door will light up. When you beat a challenge you will gain another. Some challenges require a certain person to do them; their name will be engraved on the door. For example both the first and second challenge require Mario and Donkey Kong to do them respectively. In the event that one of you lose you will no longer be able to participate in the challenges, and will be unable to do challenges that require you to do them. The next rule is that you can only do five events at once. Are there any questions?"

"Is Dark Link behind one of these ten doors?" Link asked with out hesitation.

"No," Master Hand replied calmly. "He is behind the 18th door, which you don't yet have access to. Only you Link can enter that door."

"Then lets begin!" Pikachu shouted running over to the third door. Mario and DK walked over to their respective doors.

"Two more challengers are needed to proceed." Master Hand replied.

Kirby ran over to the fifth door only to notice that it had a name engraved into it. "Ness you have to do this door!" Kirby shouted after reading the name and proceeding to the fourth door.

"I'd just like to remind you that you can do them in any order," Master Hand's voice said. With that Ness walked over to the fifth door. "Very well then I would like to continue to read the rules now. After all five of the events are completed you will be warped out of the Event Tower to be given the rest of the day to rest. The event will be completed when either a win or lose verdict is reached. In the event that all five of the people doing the challenges fail you will be unable to continue fighting in the tower." Link flinched at these words. "Next in order to avoid the same five people doing the challenges you will be forced to sit out of the next day's challenges. The rooms that you will enter will all be rather large and white. Any other rules will also be engraved into the door." There was a loud unlocking sound. "Now you can progress when ever you please."

"Wait!" Link shouted at Mario, DK, Ness, Pikachu, and Kirby. "This is war, don't forget that and your opponent may use any dirty tricks available."

"Finally I have the power to deem anyone too powerful to partake in these challenges." Master Hand said. "That is why The Melee Master isn't here!" Everyone looked around and realized that Master Hand was telling the truth. "The final rule is what ever your opponent drops you can pick up. Now then please begin your challenges!"

With that the five warriors opened up the doors and progressed through them.

Mario stood in the room in front of him was Bowser. Mario charged forwards and punched Bowser into the air and then spiked him into the ground. He was surprised to see that Bowser was unharmed. "Right the deal" Mario muttered looking at the star imprint that shined through the fabric of his glove. "I can't hurt Bowser directly or indirectly. It must be the same for copies of us." Mario extended his right arm and summoned his Weapon of Heart the Chakram. He threw it at Bowser and watched as the Chakram exploded into flames and destroyed Bowser. In the spot where Bowser used to stand there was a small crystal floating in the air. Mario grabbed it and left the room.

* * *

DK was in shock that the creature in front of him was a smaller version of him. He threw a punch only to see that his attack missed. He constantly tried to grab the small DK but it just nimbily dodged every attack. Frustrated DK began to slap his hands on the ground crushing the Mini DK. An explosion sent DK flying backwards into the wall. He then approached the area where he crushed Mini DK. Floating there was a crystal. DK grabbed it and exited the room.

* * *

Pikachu was standing in front of Link and Samus. Link had a bomb in his hand and Samus was firing several missles at him. Pikachu quickly dodged the attack and ran up behind Samus. Link threw the bomb and it exploded hurting both Pikachu and Samus. "They aren't the real Link and Samus," Pikachu told himself firing a thunderbolt at both of them. Both of them were able to dodge and throw bombs and fire missiles at Pikachu. Pikachu was able to jump out of the way of the attack and watched as they both attacked each other. Link went flying backwards badly damaged while Samus still seemed to stand even after she was hit with an explosion.

Pikachu rushed forwards towards Samus and did an Iron Tail. Samus blocked with her arm cannon and then aimed at Pikachu. A smile crossed Pikachu's face when suddenly Samus' arm cannon exploded. "I was hoping you would block with your arm cannon so that I could damage it!" With that both Link and Samus turned into crystals. Pikachu took them and left the room.

* * *

Kirby's eyes were wide with horror as he stared at a giant Yoshi. They both stared at each other. Kirby ran forwards and punched the gaint Yoshi. Yet no visable damage could be seen. Kirby then kicked the giant Yoshi upwards into the cieling but it meracously came down with only a light bruise on its forehead. Kirby jumped back and began to suck in all the air he could try to throw the giant Yoshi off balance but to no avail. In his moment of frustration Kirby punched the giant Yoshi into the wall and watched as it exploded leaving behind only a crystal. Kirby grabbed it and ran out of the room.

* * *

Ness entered the room pondering what the additional rule on the door meant. "Collect 200 coins before your opponent," he repeated the rule back to himself he then noticed that someone else was in the room. It was none other than Captain Falcon. Ness was shocked at first but after reading Captain Falcon's mind he understood. "You aren't the real one," The two ran forwards towards each other. Captain Falcon threw a punch forwards however Ness effortlessly dodged it. He then swung his baseball bat hitting Captain Falcon across the head. What shocked him was after Captain Falcon went flying coins began to appear on the field. Ness effortlessly grabbed them taking a second to notice their different colors. "The door said bronze equaled one coin, silver equaled five coins, and gold equaled ten." he repeated. Captain Falcon had gotten up and charged at him.

"PK Fire!" Ness shouted. Captain Falcon was frozen in place and coins were flying everywhere just when Falcon broke free Ness attacked with another PK Fire and preceded until he had gained 200 coins. With that Captain Falcon exploded and there was a crystal in his place. Ness grabbed it and exited the room.

* * *

They each came out of the rooms hardly scratched. With that the dark event tower vanished and they reappeared on grassy planes. About 10 meters away from them was The Melee Master who was lying on the grass. "Its about time you came back," He said standing up. "What happened?"

Ness raised his hand and they telepathically saw the five fights that happened. Each of them were in shock.

"Master Hand must some how be able to clone us." Captain Falcon deduced. "Most likely those were the prototypes which would explain why they were so weak."

Link took the crystal out of Ness' hand. "Its a Smash Shard." He said. The Melee Master looked at another crystal.

"Yes... it is most certainly that. But it's artificially made." He stared at it examining it at every angle. "It's flowing with such a dark power, the power of an untamed hatred."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8: The second challenges

Chapter 8: The second challenges

The Smashers awoke to the sun coming up over the mountains each recalling the previous days events. After returning from the Event Tower they had ran towards the Temple in the Sky until it began to get dark. They made significant ground and had at least a full day's travel until they would reach the Temple in the Sky. They had begun walk towards the Temple in the Sky once again.

It wasn't long until they reappeared in the Event Tower. "Welcome to day two!" Master Hand announced. "Do you have any questions?"

"Are there two Dark Links?" Link asked once again with out hesitation.

"Yes," Master Hand responded. "Any other questions?"

"How many events are there?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Twenty," Master Hand replied.

"Sounds amusing," Link said smiling.

"Now then please continue to the doors, and make sure to read the instructions before you accept the match."

Everyone stared at the ten doors available above them they were numbered 6-15.

Nana and Popo rushed towards the sixth door, Fox approached the seventh door, Jigglypuff went to the eighth door, Samus walked to the ninth door and Marth walked up to the tenth door. They all nodded at each other and walked through.

* * *

Nana and Popo were running around frantically as three Kirbys began to chase them. "This isn't fair!" Nana shouted out. Popo who was attempting to swing his hammer to actually hit the Kirby clones but was having a hard time because he was connected to Nana by a small rope.

"Stop running around!" Popo shouted growing incredibly frustrated. It wasn't long until Nana and Popo were cornered. A smile crossed Popo's face as he swung his mallet and knocked all three of the Kirby's into the wall. With that they exploded and the explosion sent Nana and Popo flying to the other end of the room. When they got up they stared at the wall that the three clones were smashed against. Besides some scorch marks from the explosion the wall seemed perefectly fine. They walked towards the wall and noticed that three Smash shards were floating in front of them. Popo grabbed all three of them and they both walked out of the room.

* * *

Fox sighed. Across from him was a Pikachu clone. He rose up his gun and shot Pikachu hitting him in the head. However no visible damage could be seen. Confused Fox shot again, and again yet no damage could be seen on his opponents body. "This is stupid." Fox muttered changing his gun from stun to kill. Once again he fired but no damage could be seen. A red and white ball dropped onto the stage and the Pikachu clone began to rush for it. Fox rushed forwards and kicked Pikachu. This time Pikachu went flying across the room however Pikachu instantly got up. "That kick should of broke its spine." Fox said out loud, obviously frustrated. "Why is nothing doing any damage?! Was there a condition to this event?" Fox picked up the Pokeball and threw it at Pikachu. It opened and out came a Pokemon. It was a Scizor. It hit Pikachu and sent it flying against the wall. Several more Pokeballs appeared. Fox rushed for one while Pikachu rushed for another.

They both grabbed a Pokeball and threw it at each other. With a majestic white light out of both of them came two flopping Goldeen. "Let us never speak of this moment again..." Fox said slightly embarrassed. The Pikachu clone nodded in agreement. They rushed for two more Pokeballs. Fox grabbed his first and threw it. It opened in front of Pikachu and flying in the air was a Lugia. It opened its mouth and Pikachu was sent flying into the wall and then exploded in a bright light. Fox sighed as the crystal floated towards him. He grabbed it and walked away.

* * *

Jigglypuff was running away frantically from a Samus clone. Shrapnel and debris was scattered across the room. Jigglypuff turned around and narrowly dodged a missile. The missile's explosion sent her towards Samus. Using her momentum Jigglypuff punched the Samus clone. Jigglypuff's eyes widened as a great pain coursed through her hand.

"My armor is made out of a titanium alloy," The Samus Clone emotionlessly responded. "I have been improved from the original, resistance is futile."

Jigglypuff closed her eyes and inhaled deeply accepting her fate of death. However there was a high-pitched scream followed by an explosion. She opened her eyes and looked around confused. Eventually she noticed the Smash Crystal floating in front of her, grabbing it she walked out of the room.

* * *

Samus cocked her blaster as two Shiek clones came rushing towards her. She fired at one however the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. One second later the clone reappeared behind her and threw several needles at her suit however they only bounced off. Samus jumped away from the two clones. "Scan complete," the words flashed on her visor. Samus once again raised her blaster. She fired several quick shots at them. These shots hit and caused a brief paralysis. Samus then sent several fully charged shots at them.

"Child's play," She muttered walking past them both. Both Shiek clones were frozen solid. Standing in between the two clones she raised her arms and smashed them against the clones. She walked away and turned around watching as the two clones began to shatter. Samus just stood there emotionless until all that remained of the two clones were the Smash Shards. She grabbed the two Smash Shards and moved on.

* * *

"This is so not fair," Marth muttered while five opponents attacked him at once. He dodged an attack from a Mario clone and narrowly avoided an attack from a DK clone. In front of him a Peach clone threw a vegetable that he effortlessly cut in half. Marth was suddenly grabbed from behind and the next thing he knew was he was in a small dark cramped room. He could feel that he was being knocked around. Suddenly Marth was back out in the light he looked at the ground and saw several pieces of an eggshell. He realized that he was in the egg. Bowser approached him from one side and Yoshi at the other. Marth just laughed as Bowser charged forwards. He countered the attack and sent Bowser flying into Yoshi. Both of them exploding into bright light.

The Mario, Peach, and Donkey Kong clones rushed Marth, enraged that he defeated their comrades. The Donkey Kong clone rushed up behind Marth, grabbing him and forcing him to the ground. "Get your filthy hands off of me you damn dirty ape!" Marth shouted thrusting his sword into Donkey Kong. A brief smile of satisfaction crossed his face as he had hit his target. Donkey Kong emitted a scream of pain.

Marth kicked Donkey Kong away to the other side of the room. He took notice that unlike the Bowser and Yoshi clones the DK clone had yet to explode. He didn't have much time to contemplate this as the Mario and Peach clones charged at Marth. He cut them in two and breathed a sigh of relief.

Something flew past his head. He stared at the DK clone that had gotten up and thrown the projectile at him. DK threw another projectile this time hitting Marth's armor.

Marth looked at his armor and then up at Donkey Kong. "You disgusting creature," He spat. The clone was laughing so hard that he didn't notice Marth coming up. With one swift move Marth cut off the clones head.

The Five Smash Crystals floated in front of Marth. He grabbed them and clutched them in his hand. With that he turned around and walked out of the door.

"Day two complete!" Master Hand's voice rang out.

The Smashers reappeared on the field. Samus was the first to speak out. "I think it is best if we compare our data from today's fight." She said walking over to Nana, Popo, Jigglypuff, and Marth. Each time picking up small bug like items off of their clothing or in their hair. Each of them being equally shocked about the item.

To be continued...

* * *

Ever have an idea that was just so much better in your head... The event tower was one of those ideas for me... I started off writing about it when it hit my head and then late into this chapter I thought. "How does this work, they all ready said that Dark Link was waiting at the 'temple of the sky' why would he also be in the event tower?" So I decided to cut the event tower down from fifty-one to twenty. 

Sigh... writing action all the time really does get boring...

On a serious note: I really want to know how rest knocks opponents away...


	9. Chapter 9: Day 3

Chapter 9: Day 3

Samus had stayed up all night analyzing the data. She sighed as everyone gathered around to here the results of her hard work. "These fake smash shards are just like the real ones, they are nearly impossible to distinguish and these fake ones are surprisingly more powerful. The Clones are also going to get stronger as more time progresses." With that she held out her two smash shards that she had claimed from the Sheik clones. She jabbed them into her suit. They turned into a blue liquid and it looked like the suit absorbed them. "I recommend that we use the shards against our opponents. However the strongest of us may only be able to use 10 shards. My suit is all ready adapting to accommodate the shards. If we do use the shards I recommend that we use 1 shard a day so that it isn't a deadly shock to our system."

"So in short our greatest weapon is something that can kill us."

"Yes," Samus replied. "My next study will be side effects on the body. Or in my case my vira suit. I wish you luck in today's event tower."

With that they appeared in the event tower. However to their surprise there were only five doors.

"What's going on?" Peach asked.

"I decided to change the rules," Master Hand replied. "Since you all seemed content on just progressing in numerical order I decided to only give you access to the next five." Link's eyes flared up.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW MASTER HAND!" He shouted in anger.

"You now have to pass three events if you want to save Young Link! Of course who knows there might be another twist tomorrow requiring you to complete all 20 event matches in order to save Young Link."

"I hate you"

They all walked over inspecting each of the doors. The thirteenth door required Yoshi to be there. However everyone was gathering around the 12th door.

"No," Link replied in shock reading over the requirements. "I am the only one who will be able to KO an opponent in less than 7 seconds."

"But that means that you won't be able to rescue Young Link tomorrow!" Captain Falcon pleaded with him. "At least let me try!"

"No," Link replied. "There is a chance for failure,"

"Then let me!" Zelda began to plead. "I can chant a spell"

"No, the minimum time it will take you is five seconds, for the attack to reach the opponent is at least another two to five depending on the distance. I can guarantee a win." With that Captain Falcon knocked him unconscious.

"I'll do it," Captain Falcon shouted ignoring the fact that he just knocked Link unconscious.

"Its good that you stopped him," Master Hand sighed. "Because the event tower would only appear for 4 days!"

"So there would be no fifth day." Zelda replied. "Such dirty tricks you pull." She muttered disgusted.

Eventually they decided that Roy would go into the 11th door, Captain Falcon the 12th, Yoshi the 13th, Peach on the 14th, and DK on the 15th. At the same time they all walked through the door.

* * *

Roy was shivering; it had suddenly become extremely cold. He was ankle deep in snow and a fierce blizzard buffeted against him. "I just have to survive for one minute," he muttered to himself. He could suddenly see four silhouettes through the blizzard of people charging towards him. He drew his sword and readied himself for the onslaught. All four attacked at once swinging down mallets at him. Roy blocked and countered them away. When doing that he noticed that his sword was releasing heat every time he swung it. Roy smiled knowing that this fight would now be slightly easier. Roy ran around the room evading them for the full minute. When the minute was done the two set of ice climber clones stopped moving and a Smash crystals came from them. Meanwhile they shrunk down into two sets of miniature trophies. Roy grabbed the 4 smash crystals and then took the trophies. Hesitating for a moment he looked at the trophies and picked them up.

* * *

Captain Falcon was sweating. He was unsure if he could knock out his opponent in 7 seconds. As he entered the room he readied his attack the Falcon Punch. Out of nowhere a Captain falcon clone charged at him. He released his attack and sent the clone flying. Falcon paused for a brief second realizing that not even 3 seconds had passed. The Smash Crystal from the clone's body floated towards him. He grabbed it and walked out.

* * *

Yoshi was holding onto an egg and frantically running away from a Pikachu, Fox, and DK clones. After 50 seconds of running away Yoshi grew tired and faced them wanting to fight. He charged towards them ready to fight however they disappeared. The Smash Shards floating where they used to be along with three trophies below. Yoshi looked at the items in confusion and grabbed the three Smash Shards and three trophies.

* * *

Peach entered the room and to her shock the clones were fighting each other. She watched them and hoped that they didn't notice her. Luckily they didn't and they knocked each other out. Peach thought that somewhere off in the distance Master Hand was slamming himself against the wall in frustration. The three Smash Shards floated over to her and she grabbed them. Floating towards her also was a trophy of a goomba. Reluctantly she picked it up and walked away.

* * *

DK was running away frantically from three giant clones of Peach, Samus, and Zelda. He eventually decided to turn around and fight smashing into each of them. With several attacks he knocked them back and eventually into each other. He then punched them all at once sending them flying into the wall and exploding into Smash Shards. He grabbed the three Smash Shards and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Day three complete..." Master Hand moaned agonized that they had beaten more of the clones. "You have all grown in the past three years beyond my expectations." With that the Event Tower disappeared. 

The Melee Master was once again waiting for them. "I have just visited the Temple in the Sky," He said not really happy. "It is protected by a barrier."

To be continued...

Sigh... Writing these event matches are getting boring... Ya... I think that was pretty evident... they really don't do much to advance the plot do they? Luckly only one more chapter of this... and then back to the legitimate plot... or is it?


	10. Chapter 10: Day 4

Chapter 10: Day 4

The sun had risen and the Smashers were ready for their final day at the Event Tower. Each of them was ready to get rid of this boring chapter in their lives. They were then transported to the Event Tower.

Link walked towards and through the 18th door not waiting for anyone to go to the others. However he stopped. "You changed the rules yet again," Link shouted gritted his teeth while he stared at a black rubbery barrier.

"Yes," Master Hand replied. "This time you have to do the challenges one at a time while in numerical order!"

"I am going to completely destroy you just on principal when we meet. I am not even going to give you a second to defend yourself!" Link muttered.

Kirby walked up to the 16th door. "Its for me..." He sighed while Samus walked right next to the 17th door that had her name.

"And now for the next newest rule!" Master Hand announced. "If one of you fail you all are kicked out of the tower!"

"Why is Master Hand adding all of these rules?" Nana wondered.

"He is toying with their minds." Zelda replied calmly seeing through his devilish tactics. "Putting pressure on them so that they are more likely to screw up. And he seems to be gaining personal enjoyment from watching Link getting ticked off."

Kirby entered the 16th door and 40 seconds later emerged victorious. Samus then walked up to the 17th door and entered. 30 seconds later she emerged victorious. Everyone faced Link. It was now his turn to shine, the whole reason why they put up with the Event Tower, and Master hand adding more and more stupid rules, it was now time.

"New rule," Master Hand's voice echoed through out the room, however it was shaking.

"You better shut up right now!" Link said enraged the Tri-force of courage glowed on his left hand. He placed that hand on the 18th doors and they blew straight off of the hinges. "We've played by your stupid rules and you've been changing them every time you felt threatened."

"Yes," a scratchy voice said from the room. "Its time that I faced him!" A hookshot came out of the darkness and wrapped itself around Link and dragged him into the room.

Link looked at the end of the hookshot and saw Dark Link ready to kill him. He placed his hand on the hookshot chains and they shattered. Link then jumped up and kicked Dark Link in the jaw followed by kicking him down to the ground.

"You're not the real Dark Link," Link said standing over his opponent. "We were able to sense each other's attacks. We are able to do no such things. You're just another copy aren't you?"

"You're right," He laughed. "I'm not the real Dark Link but I can still defeat you!" Dark Link jumped up and slashed at Link who just jumped backwards to dodge. "You are harvesting a part of the real Dark Link inside your body. The stronger you become the stronger he becomes! Meanwhile another part of the real Dark Link is waiting at the Temple in the Sky!" Dark Link disappeared into the shadows and appeared at the other end of the room. "I have in my hand 20 Smash Shards! Lets see if I'm a worthy opponent now!" With that he jabbed all 20 shards into his body. A dark aura appeared around him and the ground began to shake. He ran towards Link slashing at him Link was only able to narrowly dodge the attack. "There is another Dark Link waiting for you at the Temple in the Sky! In order to get to him you have to kill me! But we are connected much like you and the real Dark Link! His strength is mine and mine is his!"

Link drew his sword and blocked an oncoming attack from Dark Link. Link grabbed Dark Link however Dark Link used his increased speed to thrust his palm at Link. Link suddenly felt winded and was pushed back. When Link looked up he noticed that the room was empty it was just him. Dark Link emerged from Link's shadow. Link however blocked with the Master Sword. "Please don't embarrass yourself and attack with the oldest trick in the book!" Link sighed jumping into the air. A smile crossed Dark Link's face as he threw his sword at Link the sword then suddenly multiplied. When they hit Link they bounced off of him. Link landed on the ground and had a faint blue aura around him. Dark Link had once again disappeared. Link looked around and saw that each of the swords were now planted in the wall. Each stretching out their shadows across the room. Link took a brief moment to contemplate how in a room with no light source there were shadows and how everything was visible. However Dark Link clearly wasn't thinking about this as an arrow narrowly missed Link's head. "Maybe the walls are glowing," Link concluded as he knocked another arrow away with his sword.

Four Dark Links charged at Link. "The four sword." Link sighed annoyed grabbing his sheath and running towards the Dark Link in front of him. He jumped onto the sword of a Dark Link and cut off his head. He then blocked two attacks from the two other Dark Links. Link disappeared from their eyes and stabbed all three of the remaining Dark Links. "Are you just going to come at me with every clichéd attack imaginable?" Link asked both bored and mockingly. "The four sword does separate you into four different entities however the side effect is that each entity is only 1/4th the power of the original and when all four entities join back as one." Link paused for a brief second as all four bodies turned to dust and transformed into one body. Dark Link then began to scream in pain. When his screaming died down Link continued. "You feel the pain of the attacks received at 4 times the normal pain."

"Master Hand told me not to fail... He gave me 100 smash shards... I'm using the last 80 against you!" Dark Link whimpered reaching into a small black bag and bringing out 80 Smash Shards. He trusted them each into his heart and began to scream once again in pain. His body began to violently shake and then it suddenly stopped moving and then disappeared. The blue aura appeared around Link, he was violently sent forwards. Link had figured out that the Smash Shards had given Dark Link an amazing increase in power. Not even Nayru's Love was capable of protecting Link. Link clutched his sword tightly and felt the power of the Tri-Force rush through his body. He swung his sword and pierced Dark Link's chest. Slowly Dark Link transformed into a liquid and slowly moved towards Link.

"The Melee Master was thousands of times stronger than you could ever be." Link sighed repelling the liquid with the Master Sword. It then disappeared into a shadow.

"I'll take you over..." Dark Link's voice echoed through out the room. From every shadow came the dark liquid. Link made no such resistance to move out of the way and was surrounded by a cocoon of the black liquid. Suddenly an explosion of golden light destroyed the cocoon and sent Dark Link onto the ground. Link stood above Dark Link victorious.

"You did good... But let us fight with out either of our power being repressed at the Temple in the Sky!" Dark Link laughed as his body disappeared. Link walked out of the door.

"Complete the last two events if you want," he said walking towards the exit.

"Didn't I say that you had to complete all 20 challenges to leave here alive?" Master Hand replied panicked.

"Too bad!" Link replied disappearing into a green light and reappearing outside of the Event Tower.

"Fool, Master Hand laughed. "The only way to get to destroy the barrier around the Temple in the Sky is to finish all 20 of the event tower matches."

"Then it looks like we better finish this quickly so that Link can continue!" Zelda said.

To be continued...

Glad that is over... and incase you couldn't tell I did grow extremely bored writing the first chunk of the chapter and I really didn't want to do 4 more battles. I really like doing Link battles; perhaps it is because he has the most items... Or That I just know more about his character than others... (CoughDKcough) Now back to the legitimate plot... Oh wait...


	11. Chapter 11: Battle in the sky

Chapter 11: Battle in the sky

Link ran as fast as he could and placed the ocarina of time against his lips. "You did good... But let us fight with out either of our power being repressed at the Temple in the Sky!" Dark Link's word's echoed through his head. With the greatest amount of talent he played the Song of Soaring out of the ocarina and wings grew out of his back. He then began to fly towards the temple. Much to his detesting there was a barrier surrounding it much like the Melee Master had previously said a day ago. Within a few moments the barrier was hit by a beam of light from the Event Tower and shattered.

Link landed on the rocky ground of the temple in the sky. "Welcome," a scratchy voice said, it seemed to come from every shadow of the temple. "It appears that we meet again," Link however was silent not moving or speaking he just stood there waiting for the person to show himself. "It would appear that you want to know how I am still alive. You see as long as you are alive I will be it doesn't matter how badly I am wounded, as long as there is hatred within your heart I will recover. And the more hatred there is the stronger I will be. The best part is everything is incubating your hatred!"

Link opened his eyes and stared at Dark Link. "So what?" He responded back. "You can't kill me, as that would be suicide, and I can't kill you, actually I can but you would just come back in about an hour. The point is: any fighting will be pointless just hand over my younger self."

"I can't do that," Dark Link replied. "Master Hand summoned me and placed a Smash Shard in me, even if it is fake it has the same properties as the old one, and such I must follow the orders or face the consequences. His orders were to bring Young Link here and do everything in my power to stop him from falling into your hands. Even creating that clone of myself. Its been three years right?"

"Two and a half, but yes. I will be using The Master Sword then." Link said drawing it from its sheath ignoring the question completely.

"And I will be using my Chaos Sword. The ultimate sword of darkness" Dark Link replied.

Link moaned perhaps getting annoyed at the rather mundane naming conventions for swords, or perhaps the very over abundance of swords period.

Link and Dark Link charged at each other. Their swords clashed and neither gave up trying to over power the other. Both the Master Sword and the Chaos Sword were repelling each other and sent them both backwards. Link suddenly felt a burning sensation in his hand, the same hand that was touching the Master Sword. "You see all ready I have put a small part of myself into your younger version." Dark Link laughed. "I plan for you to be corrupted."

"The Master Sword has burned me a lot worse before," Link replied. "It's just been a while and the feeling shocked me."

"Excuses," Dark Link ran towards Link, Link however simply rolled out of the way and slashed Dark Link's back.

"But the burning won't mean anything when you are gone."

Link fired his hookshot piercing Dark Link and a rock trapping him in place then proceeded to stab him where Dark Link's heart would be.

"You're every bit of a monster that I am." with that Link stabbed Dark Link in the neck.

"Please shut up, it must hurt your throat to do that scratchy voice all the time." Link recalled his hookshot and kicked Dark Link into the sky. He then fired five light arrows each one piercing Dark Link. The first one hit his forehead, while the second and third hit the palms of his hands and the fourth and fifth hit his feet. Dark Link landed on the ground and used the rest of his strength to lean against a pillar. Link began to run forwards with the Master Sword in front of him ready to strike Dark Link. "You held back?!" Link said shocked knowing that his evil counterpart could of easily dodged every one of those shots. "Why?"

"You'll soon find out. Sometimes its better to deliberately lose a battle in order to win a war!"

Link raised the Master Sword and was ready to cleave off Dark Link's head.

"Stop!" someone shouted. The next moment Young Link jumped in front of Dark Link and acted as a human shield. Link was so shocked that he stopped his attack. The two stared at each other and the deafening sound of Link's heartbeat could be heard. "He is unable to fight! What's the point to fight further?" Link didn't respond he just stood there.

Dark Link raised his hand and placed it on Young Link's shoulder. He began to transfer into Young Link's body.

Dark Link just smiled. "If you want to save him you have to defeat me first! I will slowly corrupt him and take him over. Meanwhile you will also become corrupted." His twisted smile could be seen across Y. Link's face. With that Y. Link melted away and disappeared into the shadows. Link could all ready feel the darkness engulfing him. "You have at most 3 days before you are fully taken over!"

Link smiled. "We'll see about that. I accept this challenge!" With that Link went back down to the others and explained the situation. When Link was done explaining what happened up there he faced the Melee Master. "If he does take full control over me in three days, I want you to kill me!" The Melee Master hesitated for a moment until he finally nodded understanding the order. "Melee Master," Link sighed. "That hasn't been the first time you have hesitated in the past few days."

"I'm sorry Link." The Melee Master replied a bit uneasy. Everyone could see it even Link, it was evident that he would be unable to force himself to kill him.

They walked onwards until they reached the bridge to the second part of the planet. The bridge was made out of stone it was about ten meters wide and went into the horizon. Surprisingly below the bridge was not a deep ravine but rather a body of water.

"So where to now?" Fox asked.

"Where else but forwards. Master Hand waits at the end of this path at the castle of Darkness. And we are bound to meet up with Dark Link again."

The Melee Master looked at Link and recalled something.

* * *

Link and The Melee Master were lying down in a flower field on the Smash Planet. Above them was a blanket of stars. "They will be here in 9 hours." The Melee Master said. "Link can I ask a question?"

"Of course," Link responded cheerfully.

"In the past while you have been acting differently. First it was at Rougeport, and now here you have been contradicting yourself. You are currently divided. Part of you wants to avoid them at all costs, while the other part of you wants to reunite with them and work with them. While another part of you wants to reunite and perhaps just use them to further our own goals."

"Am I really that easy to read?" Link asked.

"Yes! You aren't thinking things through coherently. You've seemed shaken all of a sudden. What's bothering you?"

"Everything." Link replied looking up at the starry sky. "To them I've been dead for the past 2 years. Even helping them for those five seconds in the Mushroom Kingdom was nerve racking. And now I learn that I have a younger version of me. I've been apart of some temporal paradoxes before but this is just getting borderline weird. Furthermore I feel as though no matter how much we try to avoid it we will meet up with them on this planet."

"So that's why you decided to wait here."

"And we will meet up with my younger self. Will you be able to make us one again with the N-Sword?"

"Yes." The Melee Master replied uneasy.

Link looked at The Melee Master. "I have one last question. Why do you stay by my side? At any time you can leave me and fight The Master alone. Is there a reason?"

The Melee Master was silent, not wanting to answer; no in this case he didn't have an answer. _'Perhaps one day I will have an answer for you.'_

To be continued...

To be completely honest… I do have horrible naming conventions (N-Sword, Heart Sword, Chaos Sword…) And I have a strange [unhealthy obsession with swords… And this battle was disappointing for me compared to the previous chapter's battle…

I sort of added the last part in due to two reasons. The first being this chapter was short (Though to be honest it did very little to expand this chapter further). The second was to clear up a big mistake in Chapter 4-5 involving Link and The Melee Master saying that they didn't want to meet up right away with the Smashers and I proceeded to shoot myself in the foot the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: Crossing the bridge

Chapter 12: Crossing the bridge

They were walking along the bridge above the water, by now they were unable to see land in any direction. They had been traversing the bridge for the past 2 hours. The sound of the calm ocean waves was enough to stop the Smashers from being tense but they never once dropped their guard. Waiting in front of them were four clones. They were all Ice Climber clones.

"Stop!" The Nana clones demanded. "You will not pass!"

"Nana are you sure that we should be saying that they out number us!" Both of the Popo clones responded a bit nervously. Both the real Nana and Popo stared in complete disbelief.

"Do we always sound like that?" Nana asked

"I wouldn't know seeing as how we don't get much screen time as of late…" Popo replied. "Really the only significant thing that we have done was knock down Master Hand with our hammers and the one short lived battle in the tower."

"We fought?" Nana pondered.

"Well you spent it running away from the three Kirby clones…" Popo sighed.

Fox and Falco just laughed as they lifted up their guns and aimed at the two Nana clones. They pulled the trigger and sent them both down into the ocean. The Popo clones stared at the Smashers in a panicked fashion and then ran off. Samus held up her arm cannon and shot both of them. "Its best that we don't leave any clones alive." She said heartlessly. "And it might also be best if we don't leave any Smash Crystals behind. I have a theory that they record how we fight so that if any more clones are made using them they will have the knowledge of how we defeated the previous clones."

They continued across the bridge until five minutes later Samus stopped them again. "We're surrounded." She sighed not at all surprised.

Everyone looked around slightly panicked however saw nothing. "Where?" they asked. Through her helmet Samus just glared at them and pointed at the water.

From the water came several mini Mario's each one trying to knock off the Smashers. Everyone fired attacks at the mini Marios but they proved to be extremely agile in the air. One flew towards Ness who hit it with his baseball bat causing it to go flying and explode in the process. "127 to go," Ness muttered having counted all of them at once using PSY. Luigi and Pikachu ran over to the water. Pikachu's cheeks were sparking, as was Luigi's hand. They both touched the water and numerous explosions happened all at once. "Ten left," Ness pointed out. Marth and Roy ran forwards cutting through the last ten.

"Let us continue along this bridge," Marth said.

All 128 shards floated in front of them. Before anyone could grab them The Melee Master took them and placed them in to a small bag. "I'll hold onto them." He responded.

They once again continued forwards. They were extremely relived to see land and they began to run forwards leaving both Link and The Melee Master behind.

"Are you sure that you are all right?" The Melee Master asked Link.

Link was breathing heavily and was clutching at his chest. "For now," he replied. "Answer me honestly," Link gasped out in pain nearly collapsing. "If I am taken over will you be able to slay the beast that is created?"

"I don't know," The Melee Master responded shamefully. "I should be able to but to know that the beast was once you. Someone whom I have respected for the past three years and have never left your side..."

Link looked at the Melee Master. "You are having doubts," He sighed. "If you slay me there might be a slight chance that I will live." At these words the Melee Master's eyes filled up with hope and he silently urged Link to continue. "Dark Link exists because I exist, and the same goes with Young Link. If you kill me Dark Link will no longer exist and Young Link will be freed. However there is a paradox because Dark Link no longer exists you would have no reason to kill me and I would be brought back to life. However that is only a theory."

"It doesn't comfort me to know that," The Melee Master sighed. "It seems to me you are just making up excuses for me to kill you."

Link looked from where they came from. "Tell me what do you see me as?"

The Melee Master was silent and was clearly thinking the question through. Eventually he decided on his answer. "Since the last time you asked me a similar question I've been thinking constantly. 'Why haven't I left your side?' I would ask myself. Now I can answer both of your questions. I see you as a brother."

Link got up off of the ground. "Well then its best if you lose your emotions towards me. We better catch up with the group. Do you think that they are on the beach right now?"

They looked over to the beach and saw that Samus was fighting someone. The only thing was that there was no one else there. Samus was firing at thin air and appeared to be the only one left standing. Link and the Melee Master rushed towards the beach. "They are cloaked," The Melee Master pointed out having felt their energy. "Clones that are hidden from the naked eye, these are truly scary opponents we face, not knowing where they will strike next!"

Eventually Samus stopped shooting and dropped down. "That was close," She muttered exhausted. "If I didn't have those thermal censors I would of been done for!"

"Damn," Link laughed as he fell unconscious.

To be continued...

Is it just me or are these chapters getting gradually shorter?


	13. Chapter 13: Nightmares

Chapter 13: Nightmares

The Smashers had set up camp on the beach that Link had lost consciousness on. The Melee Master watched over Link carefully only leaving his side once or twice. They considered moving but most of the Smashers were still beat up from facing their invisible foes. The Smashers had gathered around The Melee Master as per instructions.

The Melee Master faced the Smashers seriously. "It has begun." He sighed not exactly relived. "The takeover. At this rate he will last at the most another day. I believe that we may be unable to find and kill Dark Link so I will say this here and now. I will most likely be unable to slay Link. I need someone else to do it." with that Kirby's stubby arm and Pikachu's paw shot up into the air. Everyone shot them a glare of utter disgust. The Melee Master however felt relived. "There is also something else." his head turned to Samus. "Did we find those Smash Shards?"

"No," She replied. "Must be like the clones the shards were invisible, and unlike the clones they were undetectable."

"Which brings me to my next concern." He sighed. "I think that we may be attacked by several clones tonight. From what little I can remember of Master Hand it isn't beyond him."

Everyone left to prepare themselves incase of an attack. Some of the Smashers started to dig pitfalls, while others chopped down some trees and prepared various weapons and other traps. They had determined to take shifts in the night watch. When everyone had nearly fallen asleep Ness shouted out.

"Get up!" Ness shouted. "They're here!"

"How many?" Pikachu asked.

"39!" Ness anounced. "No wait... 53!"

"53?!" Everyone said in shock.

"That has got to be overkill!" Zelda muttered. "53 to retrieve two smash shards?"

The Melee Master was listening through a barrier he created to protect Link. He began to think as to why Master Hand would send that many. "No this has to be for a lot more than just those two invisible shards. With 53 clones he would want all of the Smashers to fight to gather data on their fighting styles for future clones that is if Samus' theory is correct. Perhaps they also have an ulterior motive, but the only thing that would require an attack force this big was if Link was fully taken over."

"No!" Link moaned having regained consciousness. "They might also be after all of the Smash Shards that we have also. But I think it might be Dark Link who prepared this attack, not Master Hand. I can sense it, he knows I've strangely grown weaker and been affected faster. He wants to guarantee that no force can kill me."

"Is it possible that Dark Link is working with Master Hand?"

"I think so." Link looked up noticing that a few clones had all ready fallen into the prepared traps. "I should join them." Link said grabbing his bow and arrows. The Melee Master however stopped him.

"Don't!" He ordered. "They should be able to take care of the clones."

"I'm sorry," Link replied walking out of the barrier.

Outside everyone was fighting against the 53 clones. The traps had destroyed about 10 of the clones. Everyone however began to run away from a giant Yoshi and Giant DK clone that were inexplicably berserk and were destroying their own team mates.

"They are like empty hollow shells," Ness commented using his hands to basically control them like puppets. When all of the clones were destroyed Ness forced the two remaining clones to kill each other off.

In the shadows someone raised their hand, and all 53 Smash Shards went flying to that person. In his fist a Smash Crystal was born. Everyone looked but he was concealed by the shadows. He then began to clap. "You did well," he laughed stepping out onto the moon lit beach. His dark body armor glistened in the moon light and his cape fluttered in the wind. On his back was a large sword, one that would weigh about 150 pounds. On his forehead was a jewel that also glistened.

"Are you a clone as well?" Zelda asked confused. "Or are you the real one?"

"He's definitely the real Ganondorf." Samus replied. "I've been unable to find any traces of the Smash Crystal in him."

As those words left Samus' mouth a light arrow flew past Ganondorf's head. Link stood against a tree with his bow in hand gasping for air.

"Ganondorf, are you working for Dark Link?" Link asked.

Ganondorf floated down in front of Link. "Wouldn't you like to know." With that he punched Link in the abdomen. Link quickly fell unconscious. Ganondorf grabbed the falling Link and then flew off into the air however all ready waiting to intercept him was The Melee Master.

"Put Link down on the ground!" The Melee Master ordered while pointing the N-Sword at Ganondorf's head. Ganondorf however just began to laugh hysterically. "What's so funny?"

"You challenged me during the night," Ganondorf laughed. "And that will be your undoing!" Out of nowhere several lances pierced The Melee Master while Ganondorf disappeared in front of him.

In shock The Melee Master fell down. Everyone rushed to his aid. "Damn it!" He shouted frustrated. "Don't worry about me!"

"Says the guy who has 10 lances sticking out of his body." Roy replied sarcastically.

"Link, you have to find Link!" He pleaded.

"You should be our first priority!" Peach said trying to reason with him.

"Link has the bag with the Smash Shards in them." The Melee Master blurted out. "I'll be fine, I'm immortal! Besides we either have to find a way to save him or kill him."

"But we don't even know where they went!" Zelda replied.

The Melee Master lifted up the N-Sword and pointed it at where Ganondorf disappeared. There a gate that looked like it was made out of the shadows and gas was created. "I'll catch up," He promised. "The gate probably won't lead you directly to Dark Link's layer. He probably thought that something like this would happen." he reached for the first lance and pulled it out wincing in pain. "Go you don't want to be near me when I pull the last one out." At those words the Smashers glanced at the lance that was implanted in an unpleasant area, which they assumed, was what he was referring to when he said the last one. However the Smashers attention was quickly grasped by the hole that the Melee Master had through his abdomen instantly healed. "Why aren't you going?" He asked.

"Well perhaps you didn't notice but we really can't fly!" Marth replied pointing to the gate that was suspended 10 meters in the air.

"Oh," he replied, he then raised his hand. Magically the gate moved downwards onto the ground and the Smashers walked through it.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14: Chase!

Chapter 14: Chase!

The Smashers re-emerged in a dark forest. As soon as all of them had stepped out of the portal it closed.

"How are we going to find Ganondorf?" Mario wondered.

Zelda however all ready had an answer. "I'll find him," She replied. "The Triforce pieces can find each other." She explained. "As long as he hasn't abandoned his Triforce of Power and as long as he has Link and his Triforce of courage, we can find them." Zelda began to lead the way through the forest.

Each one was ready to fight to get Link back. "Kirby, Pikachu, were you two serious about being able to kill Link?" Mario asked.

"No," they responded synchronized.

Mario smiled. "I don't think any of us would be able to kill our own team mates. Even if it was nessacary."

"This might just be wishful thinking," Samus said. "But I think if we do slay Link he won't really die."

"Please explain how that is possible." Marth asked clearly confused.

"Temporal Paradox." Samus replied. "If we kill Link that will kill Dark Link and thus he would have never possessed Young Link since Dark Link would have never existed, so we would have never had to kill Link."

"I think it's sad that it actually makes sense." Pikachu cried. "Well we should expect nothing less from a cunning bounty hunter such as yourself."

"Actually to be completely honest I planted a bug on Link and overheard Link telling it to The Melee Master." Samus admitted. Everyone proceeded to fall down onto the ground.

* * *

Ganondorf appeared in front of Dark Link and laid Link down on the ground. Dark Link walked to the awakened Link and looked down at him. "Your friends are coming," he laughed. "Can they stop me?"

"What do you want?" Link asked.

"To be a separate being from you!" Dark Link replied. Dark Link brought up his left hand and there on it was the imprint of the Triforce. The top triangle was glowing brightly. "Ganondorf has all ready given me his Triforce of Power, all that remains is your courage, and Zelda's wisdom. Then I will be able to do anything, even destroy Master Hand!"

Link suddenly felt most of his strength leave him. "The Triforce of courage was what was slowing down the takeover" Ganondorf pointed out. "Now what do you want me to do?"

"Wait," Dark Link replied. "Wait until his friends are here and watch as he destroys them!"

"Should I at least lead them here?" Ganondorf wondered.

"No," Dark Link replied. "They are being led here by the Triforce." Dark Link then faced Link once again. "Do you have any last requests?"

"Are you working for Master Hand?" Link asked.

"Yes," Dark Link replied. "Although I don't feel any attachment to him."

"Why do you want to be separated from me?" Link asked.

"Soon you are going to die, and I will die with you." Dark Link answered. "It isn't fair that I must be bounded to your life, and to your reckless actions."

"But you've tried to kill me endless times before."

Dark Link glared down at Link. Link could feel a great pressure forced upon him stopping him from moving. "Yes," he replied. "But before then I didn't know the cruel fate that had been sent upon me. How bitter my victory would have been had I ever killed you, brother."

"Don't call me that," Link muttered slightly, no completely, disgusted.

Dark Link began to walk away. "In the end," He began to mutter. "All three will become one once again. But even the all-powerful warrior born will be unable to stop the destruction. The end will begin and sorrow will spread as the warrior will be unable to contain its own power."

"The Triforce or us?" Link asked

"Both!" Dark Link replied. "That was at least what Giga Bowser said." Dark Link sat down and began to relax. "He has the ability to prophesize. He has apparently seen the end of the universe and wishes to prevent what he saw." Link stared at Dark Link a bit confused however a sudden jolt of pain caused Link to begin to flail across the ground. "I don't believe any of what he said." Dark Link stared at the entrance of the cave. "When you transform we will become one and so will the Triforce, I will then kill Giga Bowser and rule the universe. No force will be able to stand up against me. Now then should we go meet our guests."

Dark Link walked towards the entrance and Ganondorf picked up Link. They walked out into a small clearing that was in front of the cave. "Stay in the shadows until I order otherwise," Dark Link told Ganondorf. "Be ready to use it!" Emerging from the forest was the Smashers. They stared at Dark Link with a fire burning in their eyes.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15: Takeover

Chapter 15: Takeover

"You found me!" Dark Link laughed stepping out of the shadows. He was in Young Link's body, his eyes were now red and his hair was jet black. In his eyes a fire burned. His dark gaze was only set upon Zelda ignoring everyone else. "The final piece! Give it to me!" he ordered. "With it I can destroy Master Hand!"

Zelda however stood strong. "I won't!" she said. "Right now our goals may be the same, however if you do defeat Master Hand you would most likely turn on us. And if you were defeated by Master Hand that would leave him with the power of the Triforce!"

"Return Link!" Zelda ordered. Dark Link just scoffed.

"No," Dark Link replied

A sword pierced through Dark Link. It took him several seconds to register what had just happened. A figure had jumped out of the trees so quickly that no one even noticed within the next second a sword had impaled Dark Link. Standing there was The Melee Master who had attacked.

"Then perhaps I can convince you otherwise!" The Melee Master shouted outraged.

Dark Link's eyes flared in pain. As the Melee Master removed his sword Dark Link began to sway back and forth. However he regained composer and the wound quickly healed. A sinister smile just crossed Dark Link's face. "You can try taking him by force but any damage done to me might affect him. He can die at any second, it truly seems that Link was weaker than I thought!"

"Link isn't as weak as you think," The Melee Master responded.

Dark Link just smiled. "Really? Is that why he is half dead right now?" The Melee Master's eyes flared up. "Oh well I guess you want to fight me. Lets see there are 19 Smashers and then you so twenty opponents. Ganondorf!"

From the shadows stepped Ganondorf he held a sword in his hand. "What is it?" he asked.

"Do you think you can take out all twenty of them?"

Ganondorf smiled and drew his sword, where the blade should have been was a red energy that radiated a corrupt aura. Marth, Roy, Nana and Popo stepped forwards. All five of them charged at each other and attacked. All three swords collided and Ganondorf just smiled. Nana and Popo came up from behind Ganondorf swinging their mallets. Ganondorf however kicked Nana into Popo. Believing that he was distracted Marth and Roy attacked with their swords. "Wizards foot," Ganondorf muttered before disappearing into thin air.

"What just happened?" Marth asked confused.

"I focused my magic power into my feet," Ganondorf replied ten meters away from them. "That way I could dodge your attack."

"I remember you!" Mario suddenly shouted out. "But I thought you were dead!"

"Ya that's right!" Kirby said. "You stayed on the Smash Planet to fight off an army last time, and then it exploded."

"Yes its true that I should be however I surrounded myself with a barrier before the planet exploded. For a week I was stuck in the barrier and had given up all hope of living when suddenly the planet reformed. I have been here for the past two and a half years training so that I may finally beat Link." Fox and Falco aimed their blasters at Ganondorf.

"Don't move!" They shouted.

Ganondorf smiled. "You shouldn't be saying that to me!" With that he disappeared and reappeared behind Fox and Falco. They then both fell down unconscious. "So there is only sixteen left." Marth and Roy jumped at Ganondorf. However he blocked with his sword and sent the two backwards. Ganondorf then punched Marth and Roy knocking them unconscious. "Fourteen now."

Pikachu stared at Ganondorf and began to walk forwards. "Weapon of Heart," He muttered as the electric lance appeared in his mouth. Pikachu then ran forwards and hit Ganondorf. "I've paralyzed you," Pikachu said. "You won't be able to move for five minutes. Just watch"

They then focused their attention on Dark Link. "Looks like I will have to kill you all then." Dark Link laughed while he brushed his jet-black hair out of his crimson eyes. Mario and Luigi rushed forwards to Dark Link. In Mario's hand was a fireball while Luigi's hand was sparking. Dark Link defended with his shield and Chaos Sword causing both attacks to be reflected back at Mario and Luigi and knocking them out. Jigglypuff rammed into him from behind knocking Dark Link forwards while Pikachu was ready to attack and stabbed Dark Link in the right shoulder with his electric Lance. "Ten to go," Dark Link sighed as both Pikachu and Jigglypuff fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Kirby asked.

"The Chaos Sword," The Melee Master replied. "Consider it the opposite of the Master Sword, only the evil can touch it and those with in its cursed area will suffer the side effects."

Kirby and Yoshi ran forwards. "I grow tired of these foolish games!" Dark Link shouted out while he punched both Kirby and Yoshi. "Its not worth it to dull my sword upon you. Eight left."

"NO! Nine left!" Link shouted out "I can stand even if it is barely..." he muttered to himself perhaps a bit delusional due to his condition. He took the Master Sword and threw it at Dark Link before collapsing. Dark Link caught it and noted that it was still in its sheath.

Ganondorf stood there in shock. He watched, as Dark Link was single handedly defeating the Smashers. He had regained control over his body again but decided that the best course of action was just to watch.

Captain Falcon, DK, and Samus rushed towards Dark Link taking the opportunity to attack him. "Falcon Punch!" Captain Falcon shouted. Dark Link just caught it with his hand and proceeded to crush it. He then kicked Captain Falcon into DK. Samus fired a plasma shot at Dark Link who didn't even try to dodge it. It exploded upon contact he then punched Samus so hard that her suit began to crack.

"Five left," He muttered staring at Zelda, Peach, Bowser, Ness, and The Melee Master.

Bowser and Ness ran forwards. Ness was using PSY to try and crush Dark Link however he failed and was swiftly knocked out. Bowser on the other hand tried to scratch Dark Link. Dark Link just stepped to the side to dodge and then knocked Bowser out. There was a sudden surge of dark energy.

"Times up," Dark Link muttered. Everyone looked at Link. He had begun to transform. His teeth had become fangs and his fingers had become claws.

"Step back Princesses," The Melee Master ordered summoning his Weapon of Heart the N-Sword.

Link ran at The Melee Master. They both clashed Link used his claws, while The Melee Master blocked with the N-Sword. "Link, I know I can't slay you!" The Melee Master replied while he jumped into the air. A bow made out of light materialized in his hand. "I will be unable to see you in pain," He then closed his eyes. "Please guide my arrow!" An arrow made out of light appeared. It was then fired and hit Link sending him into the ground. Dark Link stared horrified. "He won't die." The Melee Master responded. "When he threw the Master Sword at his younger form the evil all ready began to disappear. That light arrow was only to destroy the darkness. He will be saved..." He lifted up the bow and fired another light arrow at Dark Link. This one hit and separated Y. Link and Dark Link.

"He ordered you to kill him! Why?"

"I disobeyed that order and will accept the punishment. However he also said that in 3 days if you weren't dead kill him. It's only been one. Due to his fatigue he was taken over quicker than it would of normally taken." The Melee Master knocked Dark Link into a tree and pierced him.

"You're too attached to someone who is nearly dead."

"Perhaps, now prepare to feel my ultimate attack. Melee Canon!" With that a Dark Link was decimated as a large energy blast was let out from The Melee Master's hand and ripped through him. With that The Melee Master made his way to the unconscious Young Link and Link. All of the other Smashers were getting up and were staring at The Melee Master as he had just finished the battle in an instant while everyone else had struggled to get in their hits.

"Just who are you?" Ness asked shaking in fear.

"I said it all ready, I am The Master." He paused and looked at his cloak noticing a tear. "Mind you I do have to commend him for cutting my cloak not even Link could do that." With that he grabbed Link and Young Link. "We should be making a shelter for them and tend to our wounds."

* * *

Off in the distance Dark Link reformed but he was different. Instead of being pure black he now had long blond hair that draped down to the ground. His hands reached up to his hat and he adjusted it. He stared at skin and marveled at its color before beginning to laugh. "I will return Link! Enjoy your pitiful life!" 

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16: Rest

Chapter 16: Rest

Link was looking at the sky. Most of his wounds had recovered because of the blue potion that he had drank earlier. The Melee Master was watching over both him and the unconscious Young Link. A faint moan left Y. Link's mouth as he began to get up. Once he was awake and sitting up Link looked him in the eyes

"Drink it," Link ordered pushing a blue potion towards his younger self.

Young Link was a bit cautious at picking it up. "Don't worry its perfectly safe," The Melee Master reassured him. With that Young Link opened the bottle and began to drink the blue potion. Within a few seconds he looked as though he was about to spit it up.

"Its so sour." He muttered placing the empty bottle down. Both the Melee Master and Link smiled. "Who are you?"

"Friends," Link replied not wanting to reply truthfully. "We aren't going to hurt you," he was hoping that Young Link had forgotten their encounter at the temple in the sky.

But he had not forgotten. "No, you lie!" Young Link shouted out. "I saw you before you were going to kill that nice person!" They both stared rather dumbfounded.

"He means Dark Link," Link sighed trying to explain to The Melee Master. "Well he is dead now so it doesn't matter what happens now."

Young Link's eyes shot up with horror and were looking for a way to escape. "Don't try it," said The Melee Master. "You must learn of the truth."

Link's heart skipped a beat. "This isn't the time for him to know it!" He tried to plead with The Melee Master.

However The Melee Master's eyes burned with ferocity. "You determined this the moment you decided to wait for the ship." Link was suddenly silent.

The Melee Master began to explain everything why they were here in the Smash Planet to even Dark Link. Link knew that he couldn't stop The Melee Master, even by force, and that Young Link would have learned the truth one day, as destiny would eventually plan out for them, so it might as well be today. Through out the whole explanation Young Link's gaze continued to switch from The Melee Master to Link. Link felt his stomach turning uncomfortably.

"So I'm the same person as him?" Young Link asked.

"Seven years younger," Link sighed. "I haven't aged a day since we were separated and neither have you. We both depend on each other for survival."

"So if one of us were to be killed?" he asked

"If I were to die," Link said grimly "You might feel a great emotional stress and a bit of pain as time begins to tick for you again. However if you were to die." Link paused. He looked down at his hand where the Triforce of courage had returned to him. He clutched his fist knowing that he must say it. "If you were to die something far more disastrous would befall the universe."

"We have been unsure about that though!" The Melee Master immediately said.

"I think the encounter with Dark Link proved it though. I will cease to exist and anything that I had done after I was 10 years old would have been unable to happen. The timelines will remove all of my work and rewrite itself as though I wasn't ever there."

"How much can one life affect the timeline?" The Melee Master asked

Link just stared forwards knowing what his previous endeavors and meddling with time had caused. "A lot, if and when this happens we are talking about a world where I don't exist and you don't. I can only imagine what this world would be like. Death. With out me the 12 would have never joined forces, with out me The Master would of never been defeated."

The Melee Master's eyes widened in realization about how much Link had shaped the timeline. "But Young Link was created after the battle when everything separated!"

"We'll see." Link replied calmly. "Or maybe we won't!" he added in a chuckle at the end.

Through out the rest of the camp it was peaceful everyone was relaxing and tending to their wounds that they had received. Along their way to finding an area suitable for a camp they ran into a Mario clone, but unlike the previous clones he didn't have a Smash Shard anywhere on his body. When questioned about what he does he responded, "I am a doctor working for the better of man kind." They decided to accept him but they were rather cautious. Dr. Mario was currently helping all of those who were still wounded.

However not all was well in the camp. "I'm useless," Peach shouted out. "When it came time to fight I couldn't do it!"

"I couldn't even fight to protect my love," Zelda sighed. They were on look out duty and staring off into the distance. Someone was walking towards them. "Looks like we have company."

Peach nodded grabbing a nearby frying pan and parasol. Zelda began to chant a spell and her hands lit up with a fiery aura. Zelda threw a piece of Din's fire at the person in the distance. The person effortlessly dodged it and raised his hands to show that he was coming in peace. When the person got closer they could clearly see who it was. "Ganondorf?" Zelda said shocked. "What do you want?"

"I want to help you," Ganondorf replied. "Please forgive me for what I did back there."

Zelda and Peach both sighed. "We will talk with them and see what they say. Pikachu!" Zelda called over Pikachu. "Can you watch over Ganondorf and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?"

Pikachu walked over and had an almost diabolical grin across his face. Ganondorf looked at Pikachu, it was obvious that he felt extremely nervous.

* * *

The next day everyone was all healed up and ready to go. They had accepted Ganondorf as one of their members just because of the common goal of taking down Master Hand. Mario even offered to do the pact of the stars between Link and Ganondorf. Link however refused believing that he could take on Ganondorf if it came down to it. It was evident that not everyone was very trusting of Ganondorf and found it rather hard to believe that he just had a sudden change of heart. 

To be continued...

One of my biggest problems with my first story was I felt it focused too much on Link. Everyone else just took backseat and were really only there to develop the plot... With this chapter Link will lose focus and the other Smashers will gain some of the spotlight that Link has been hogging. Of course trying to make all 26 Smashers have an equally important part in a story is no easy task and one that clearly can't be done since I am half way through the story and that these chapters are getting progressively smaller... and lets not forget the fact that a few Smashers haven't been introduced yet…

In any case, major plot point in this chapter revolving around the Timelines... which will come up in later stories


	17. Chapter 17: Illusion

Chapter 17: Illusion

The Smashers were running along a dirt path. Each of them determined to make up for lost time. "Lets take a break," Captain Falcon sighed coming to a full stop.

"Again?" Marth complained.

"We are only as fast as our slowest team mate. And if we are ambushed its better for us all to be together."

"Agreed," Link replied looking back at Ganondorf, Luigi, Peach and Jigglypuff who were the farthest behind.

Marth sat down on a rock. "I feel that this is a matter worth discussing... Do we even know where we are going?" Everyone flinched at the realization of the truth.

"No we know where we are going." The Melee Master replied looking forwards. "I'm going towards Master Hand. I can feel his energy and how it is flowing through out this planet. And I'm positive that he can sense where I am." The Melee Master closed his eyes. "In any case we are in one of the more dangerous parts of the Smash planet to begin with."

Everyone had caught up and now they were staring blankly at the Melee Master. "Why is this place dangerous?" Jigglypuff asked.

"For one we are being watched." He pointed out. "Secondly this is all just one big illusion." everyone looked around confused that such a realistic place could be an illusion. "I envy you, you who can not see the truth." with out a moments notice his hand went through Jigglypuff. "All ready they have tried to replace ourselves with their imposters." The illusion Jigglypuff began to melt away. He looked around at everyone to see their mixed expressions of shock. "Just great Jigglypuff is captured."

"What should we do?" They asked panicked.

"The way I see it we have two options. The first is leaving and hope she catches up. The second is going in after her and hoping that she isn't dead, and hope that we don't get killed in the process of rescuing her. So what are we going to do?"

"Before we discuss that can you tell us how you could tell the difference between that Jigglypuff and the real one?"

"Our Jigglypuff is 3 millimeters wider."

"How did he see that?" Kirby whispered to Pikachu

* * *

Jigglypuff was walking through the forest. She had heard something and determined to separate from the group in order to investigate. The sound that she heard was only a faint whisper back on the path but now it was much louder. It was crying out in pain. Jigglypuff could only imagine how far away she was from it as and how loud it was really crying out.

Eventually she came to a cave where the crying was coming from. "Who's there?" A voice asked. "Are you with Master Hand?"

"No," Jigglypuff replied cautiously.

From the cave came the echo of a relaxed sigh. "Then please come in." Jigglypuff entered and gasped at what she saw. Lying on the ground of the cave was a monster that was badly wounded. "I'm dying," It muttered. "Please ease my pain and I will help you in what ever way necessary!"

"Do you know anything about Master Hand?" Jigglypuff asked.

The creature just laughed. "know anything, of course I do. He created me."

"Weapon of Heart" Jigglypuff said. In her hand appeared a marker. "Blue," She muttered as she began to draw on the creature. Slowly the wounds began to heal up.

"Thank you!" The pained voice was quickly becoming relaxed. "What do you want to know about Master Hand?"

"Everything that you know." Jigglypuff replied.

The creature just laughed. "That's not much. All I know is that he and his brother have special abilities. Master Hand created me for the purpose of trying to take you down. He has the ability to create nearly anything. He can mold the clay and breath life into it, in one sense he is a god. As for Crazy Hand, he was created with destructive force and is often unstable."

"The shaking?"

"Yes. The only thing I know is that they take their orders from 2 above them. I unfortunately never saw them and only heard rumors. Your power compared to theirs is much like a candle in the wind. It might go out, however it might not and the flame might remain strong." The creature exhaled and relaxed in the cave. "Can you do me one last favor. Sing me to sleep."

"What is your name?" Jigglypuff asked.

"I've never had one I've just been called experiment 1337. If possible can you give me a proper name?" Jigglypuff stared dumbfounded and quickly tried to think up of a name. "It doesn't have to be anything special."

"Then how about Larry!" Jigglypuff said.

The creature smiled. "It is good enough to mark my grave with. Once you sing me to sleep, seal off the entrance of the cave and mark this area as my grave."

"What?!" Jigglypuff shouted shocked. "But I just saved you!"

"You healed me but it won't last much longer. All of us experiments grew extremely violent and protective of any area we claimed as our own before we would die." Larry said. "And my wounds that I had obtained it was all ready too late to heal them. By the way, you didn't hear it from me, but for some reason while in the lab I couldn't help but think two things. One Master Hand was trying to create something that he had lost, and two that Master Hand was trying to kill his superiors." Jigglypuff felt like asking more questions. "Now sing me to sleep!" Larry ordered.

Jigglypuff's tune echoed through out the cave and slowly began to put Larry to sleep. "Thank you," Larry muttered before drifting off to sleep.

Jigglypuff stared at the creature now sleeping peacefully. She gritted her teeth knowing that Master Hand must be stopped. "Goodbye," She said walking away out of the cave. She moved a bolder in front of the cave and using her marker she marked it as Larry's grave. She began to run through the forest rushing to get back to the Smashers. Hoping that they didn't notice that she was gone.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18: The second bridge

Chapter 18: The second bridge

Jigglypuff had rejoined them with no questions asked. At first they were a bit nervous, however The Melee Master constantly reassured them that this Jigglypuff was their comrade. The Smashers were at a giant beach. Extending into the ocean was another bridge. "This one is at least twice as long as the previous one," Ness said recalling the map.

"The only problem we have is the time it will take to cross it." The Melee Master sighed. Everyone stared at the Melee Master looking rather confused. "If I felt so inclined I could probably cross it in less than a minute. In fact thinking about it I could probably use the N-Sword to send us to the other end."

"Why don't we try something else?" Link intervened. "Instead of trying to just bypass this we should be taking this as a training opportunity. I'm proposing a race, from here to the other side."

"Just a simple race on foot?" Fox asked. "How is that training?"

"Weights," Link replied. "And lets not forget the standard anything goes rules. You are aloud to fight in order to delay your opponents, just no killing."

"And what does the winner get?" Mario asked.

"I can create something using the N-Sword. Or I could use the N-Sword to grant a wish." The Melee Master suggested.

"Sounds good enough." Link replied. "The winner of the race will get a wish from the N-Sword."

"Then I will rush ahead to the end of the bridge," The Melee Master said walking away. He stretched out his arm and in it was a rock about the size of someone's head. "When this rock falls in the water it means that I have gotten to the other end and the race will have started." He pulled his hand away and to everyone's surprise the rock just floated in the air. "I will heal any small scrapes, please avoid killing each other." The Melee Master waved the N-Sword; across each of the Smasher's arms and legs several weights appeared.

"Now before I go there are a few things I would like to say, if you don't want to participate please tell me right now." With that Princess Peach raised her hand. "Very well please come stand next to me." He took a quick breath and stared forwards. "Next for whatever reason, if you wish to drop out during the race all you have to do is click your heels and say 'I wish to drop out' three times."

Everyone stared at him. "You have got to be kidding!" Bowser managed to say.

"Fine just put your right hand on the left weight and say 'I wish to drop out' a barrier will appear around you and you will be teleported to the other end." With that The Melee Master and Princess Peach disappeared.

"Hah what makes you think that I will wait until the rock drops?!" Bowser asked beginning to run towards the bridge.

"I wouldn't do that," Link sighed. Suddenly Bowser went flying back. "Before he left he created a barrier and only when the rock falls will the barrier be destroyed." They all stared at the rock. Ten minutes had passed and they were beginning to get a bit bored. Suddenly the rock dropped and everyone began to run towards the bridge.

Marth was in first and was the first to get onto the bridge. Princess Zelda was second having transformed into Sheik. Everyone except Pikachu and Link followed.

"Don't you have something you want to wish for?" Pikachu asked Link.

"No," Link replied. " The only thing I would wish for would be impossible, even for the N-Sword. I'm going to intentionally lose. What about you?"

Pikachu just began to walk forwards. "I'm giving them a head start."

"I meant about your wish." Link clarified.

"Oh," Pikachu replied a bit embarrassed. "Well I have a few in mind. What about Bowser and Ganondorf, don't you fear what would happen if they got the wish from the N-Sword?"

"No," Link replied. "For one Bowser can't win since he tried to cheat. That is how the Melee Master works. Meanwhile even if Ganondorf wins The Melee Master has all ready foreseen such an event and has probably cursed him so that he won't use the wish for his own selfish gain."

Pikachu and Link continued to walk forwards. Both of them thinking what each of the various Smashers would wish for. Link's eyes suddenly fixed on Pikachu. "You have a trump card don't you?"

"Volt tackle." Pikachu responded.

"What's that?" Link asked.

"It's a move exclusive to the Pikachu line of Pokemon," Pikachu replied. "I've used it plenty of times before and I wanted to test it out on this bridge. I have a theory on how it works the more I run with it the stronger it becomes. Its power can eclipse that of the elemental hyper beams."

"You lost me…" Link sighed embarrassed.

* * *

Marth and Sheik were running at almost equal speeds. Sheik was throwing her needles at Marth who was using his sword to knock them away. Roy was right behind them and swung his sword sending a wave of heat towards them. The attack however missed and hit the water beside the bridge creating steam that covered the bridge. Roy continued to slash his sword creating more and more steam.

Eventually the steam covered the bridge. Sheik and Marth continued running through it while fighting.

* * *

Bowser and Ganondorf were running together. Both of them were arguing about who was more evil. "I destroyed and ruled all of Hyrule!" Ganondorf bragged.

"For how long? 7 days?" Bowser laughed

"7 years!" Ganondorf replied. He looked back and saw that Bowser had stopped running and was standing there on the path with his mouth down in shock. "Link was sealed away in the Light Realm until he was mature enough to wield the Master Sword. After he woke up it took him about 2 weeks to defeat me. And what has been the highlight of your evil career."

"The dental plan," Bowser muttered. However he looked up and began to run towards Ganondorf. "Sadly the most evil thing that I have done was steal the star rod to make myself invincible, nearly killed Mario with it, and then I was defeated by the 7 star spirits."

"And why is that the most evil thing you've done?" Ganondorf inquired.

"Because it gave birth to Giga Bowser," Bowser replied. "I'm positive it was that event. When I saw him back in the Mushroom Kingdom I got the same feeling that I did when I was holding the Star Rod, an empty feeling. And that would mean that I was responsible for all the events so far."

* * *

Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Yoshi, and DK were all racing down the path. When one was in the lead they would turn around and fire fireballs, pills, eggs, or stones at each other. Forcing each of them to dodge while still running forwards and each of them to predict where they would go and attack accordingly. They had come up with this idea of training as a way to train both offense and defense.

As they continued this they noticed that the attacks were gradually getting closer and closer to the intended target. Mario was currently in the lead and had turned around. He pointed both hands at a wide area and proceeded to rapidly fire his fireballs. Luigi was forced to fire a few of his fireballs to counter.

"Link was right!" Yoshi exclaimed after shielding himself by turning into an egg. "This certainly is good training!"

* * *

Ness was surprisingly ahead. He had focused his PSY energy to his feet and began to run like he was about to teleport, anytime he was about to teleport he would simply run into the water to cancel the teleportation. The closest person behind him was Samus who was also catching up quite quickly using her speed booster boots. When Ness was in the water she passed him and fired an ice beam at him freezing him. Ness however countered with his own PSY ice attack that also froze Samus.

* * *

Fox, Falco, and Captain Falcon were running as fast as they could occasionally kicking or firing lasers at the others.

* * *

Kirby, Jigglypuff, Nana and Popo were running as fast as they could. Jigglypuff would occasionally lull them into a temporary sleep while Nana and Popo would freeze their path and slip everyone up. Kirby would inhale causing them to come back. It was evident that they weren't making much progress as even Link and Pikachu had passed them.

* * *

Link and Pikachu were walking along the bridge. "Do you think that their head start is enough for this Volt Tackle?" Link asked.

Pikachu got down onto all fours and stared forwards. "Yes," He replied. Pikachu began to run forwards and he released electricity. Link watched as Pikachu's speed increased.

"His body lets off electricity and the longer he charges up by running the more devastating the attack." Link said having analyzed the attack. He watched as the electricity hit the water and Pikachu accelerated further. "It appears to be strong but Pikachu must be feeling some recoil." Link ran following Pikachu at a safe distance of ten meters. "But by now his body should of ran out of energy. Or is he using his Weapon of Heart?"

* * *

Marth and Sheik were still fighting. Marth was becoming frustrated that Sheik was able to block his sword with her small needle. They were both engrossed in their fight so much that they didn't notice that nearly everyone had passed them. Out of the corners of their eyes they saw Pikachu's Volt Tackle rushing towards them. Being the logical people that they are they did the first thing that came to their minds. Stop fighting and run!

When they felt that they had enough distance between each other they stopped Sheik grabbed several needles and threw them. Marth on the other hand prepared to counter the blow. When the needles hit the electricity they were deflected into the water. Sheik's eyes widened in horror. She began to run away and a pale blue barrier surrounded her. She turned around to see Marth countering the Volt Tackle. He had taken the attack at full force with only his sword in front of him to defend. Pikachu was even beginning to push Marth back at an amazing speed. "I give up," Marth muttered before disappearing.

With nothing stopping Pikachu he bolted forwards faster than before. Sheik however stood still. The blue barrier surrounded her and Pikachu bashed into it. It was only a matter of time before the barrier shattered. Sheik then disappeared into a puff of smoke only to reappear in the exact same spot a few seconds later. Link was standing there waiting. "Why didn't it work?" She asked.

Link didn't look her in the eyes instead he continued to watch Pikachu as he ran off into the distance. "The power behind magic comes from your heart and the resolve." he responded beginning to run forwards. "Pikachu's power also came from his heart. His resolve over powered yours."

"But my resolve..."

"It was weak." Link finished the sentence for her. "Change it!" Her eyes lit up in surprise. "I can tell you right now what your resolve was. You wished to find me, and you did. Now lets watch the end of this attack."

* * *

Mario was at the end of the bridge he had gotten away from the others by firing a giant fireball both used to propel himself forwards and send them flying backwards. The Melee Master was waiting for him only 200 meters away. However Mario turned around to see the massive tidal wave of electric power rushing towards him. The Melee Master appeared in front of Mario and surrounded him with a sphere barrier.

"Pikachu do you still resent me?" The Melee Master asked. "Your hatred towards Master Hand has allowed this attack to get that powerful. Has your hatred gone towards me as well?" The Melee Master kicked the sphere that Mario was in into the air and braced himself for the attack by Pikachu. Pikachu hit The Melee Master and sent him sliding backwards. "Your conviction is strong!"

"I must know if I can avenge him!" Pikachu said. "This attack is meant for Master Hand."

"But you do you expect him to stand still while you charge at him and gain more power?" The Melee Master's eyes widened as he realized how far he was pushed back. He was now only ten meters away from the finish line. He cringed as the power that Pikachu was letting off as it surged through him. Both Pikachu and The Melee Master passed the finish line. "Congratulations," The Melee Master said knocking Pikachu down to the ground and neutralizing his attack. "You win."

All of the other Smashers appeared on the beach.

"Now make your wish!" The Melee Master demanded.

Pikachu just smiled at the thought of his prize. "I'm going to wait until after this ordeal is done."

"Very well," The Melee Master smiled. "One wish from the N-Sword will be yours and can be redeemed at any time."

Mario however was glaring at The Melee Master. "You interfered with the race!" Mario said.

"I'm sorry," He responded. "Had you continued forwards you might have won. However in my poor judgment I concluded that you had froze at the sight of the torrent of electricity. Had it hit you probably wouldn't be alive. As the official runner up, and as an apology I will also give you one wish."

Mario seemed a bit shocked at his prize. Link leaned over to Mario. "Take it, he's in a good mood!" he whispered.

"Then I too will wait until later to redeem this wish!"

The Melee Master smiled. "Very well, now we must continue. Master Hand's lair his here on this section of the planet!"

"The smallest part of the planet." Ness recalled from the map so long ago.

To be continued...

* * *

Author ramblings below (you have been warned)

I wanted to do a race scene... I figured this would be the most opportune time... Sadly I feel that this came off rushed… That was before when it was only 2 pages on Microsoft word… After a bit of editing it's five pages… Amazing what including all of the Smashers (that are in the party at this time) can do.

In this story I have found a few things that I find incredibly hard. One of them is: spelling Sheik's name right. For some reason I had it spelt as 'Shiek' before. Thankfully I was using Microsoft word and one replace all later problem fixed!

Another thing that was hard was remembering what Smashers I had in the story so far… especially since when writing this story I jumped around a lot. I would write the first 7 then get bored of the event tower, write a bit of the to the final showdown, go back in the middle… Geeze no wonder my stories take forever to write I do all of the chapters out of order…

Please note a few things: Volt Tackle: This was in the chapter before it was revealed on Smash Dojo to be Pikachu's Final Smash. Mind you a bit of research on Pikachu would of determined that was probably going to be his Final Smash anyways…

For 1 Volt Tackle is a move exclusive to the Pikachu line (as said in the chapter) and happens to be their strongest move. And in the TV show he took down a legendary Pokemon with it. (Regice) mind you the TV show might not be the best example because Pikachu's power seems to constantly fluctuate from near God-like to weakling with whatever plotline the writers have that week… why am I talking about this… this is irrelevant (That's right I watch the Pokemon TV show… Japanese Raw [trust me you don't need to know Japanese to actually understand it…… and at times the PUSA dub…) Oh wait Volt Tackle… and futile attempt to raise my word count…


	19. Chapter 19: The tower of Master Hand!

Chapter 19: The tower of Master Hand!

It extended into the sky beyond the clouds, a pure white tower that glistened in the sunlight. The Smashers looked up at the top and could feel that from up there Master Hand was gazing down upon them.

"Is this the final leg of our journey?" Kirby asked.

"Something tells me that this is only the beginning of something much greater." Ness replied. They approached the tower noticing that it was in a chasm, surrounded by cliffs on every side making it nearly impossible to approach it except for one specific way; a twisted path along the side of the cliff. "There are 23 of us."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief feeling the comfort of their numbers. "And he has a nearly endless army of clones," Marth reminded everyone.

"Plus we don't know the true strength of Giga Bowser and Crazy Hand." Link added in. "Link began to think back to the conversation between him and Dark Link. "He apparently has the ability to prophesize." Link suddenly felt his stomach jump. He remembered what Dark Link said, how Giga Bowser was trying to prevent the end of the universe, and the ones responsible for such an event was themselves. Link questioned if he should mention it.

"I don't believe in the power of prophecy." Ness said. "I can do it, but I always question the results. Would the same events have occurred if I didn't use it and avoided the almighty power of 'because destiny says so'?"

"Let us get off this subject," Zelda said urging them along. "We better go to the tower." They began to walk off closer to the tower.

"Link I want to talk to you for a moment." Ness shouted to him. Link walked towards Ness all ready knowing where the conversation was going to go. "I've read your mind and know what Dark Link told you. Don't trust it, it was probably just them trying to gain some sympathy."

"The fate of all things is to die," Link sighed. "It is apparent for the universe to eventually crumble."

"If you think like that than Giga Bowser has all ready won." Ness said. "Besides those who know their future are never really happy." Ness then rejoined the group. Link followed at a distance. He was mostly lost in thought.

When Link caught up to the group they were once again staring at the tower. In front of them also gazing at the tower were two Pokemon. Mewtwo, and Pichu. "Why are you here?" Pikachu asked them with both confusion and disgust in his voice.

"The crybaby wanted to be with his father." Mewtwo said telepathically.

Everyone stared at Pikachu in shock. Pikachu unfazed by this was still looking at Mewtwo. "You're wounded," Pikachu said.

"Ya... thank your stupid son for that one!" Mewtwo replied gritting his teeth.

"So who is he?" Popo asked Pikachu.

"Well he is a clone... ah crap." Pikachu realized what he said and noticed that everyone else was on the defensive. "He isn't a clone made by Master Hand." He tried to explain but to no avail.

Mewtwo lifted up his right hand causing Ness, Kirby, Nana, and Popo began to float in the air. "I just destroyed you," he said puzzled. "Oh well I'll do it again if I must, trying to impede my way!" Large amounts of pressure were suddenly put on them causing them to scream out in pain. This caused the remaining Smashers to draw their weapons.

"Mewtwo stop!" Pikachu pleaded. "Please let us explain!"

Mewtwo stopped his attack. "Fine," he responded not at all very amused. "However if I don't like the explanation consider their lives forfeit!"

Everyone began to panic. "In that case," Pikachu responded, "How about you just read our minds to find out what is going on." Mewtwo laughed and proceeded to read their minds. He placed Ness, Kirby, Nana, and Popo onto the ground.

"He's back." Mewtwo smiled, his body began to shake with excitement. Remembering his deceit at the hand of Master Hand 3 years ago. "Finally I can get what I am looking for! Now no more delays!" With that Mewtwo teleported however he reappeared in the same spot. "What's going on?" he asked confused.

"Master Hand sadly has the ability to write the rules of this world," The Melee Master sighed. "It looks like we have to cross the hard way after all."

"How is it that he is able to write the rules?" Link pondered. "I was positive they were the ones..."

"Perhaps this wasn't a byproduct of the Smash Crystal after all, and just an ideal world that Master Hand created. In other words, not the real Smash Planet."

Link looked back at Ganondorf. "Then there are things that don't make sense here."

They began to walk to a small narrow pathway carved into the edge of the cliff. Slowly they each began to walk along the side of the cliff, each of them making a mental note to not look down. However after they each made that note they either accidentally or through curiosity looked down.

"It looks so painful!" Pichu cried. "Even though it's covered by a dense fog there is sure to be tons of jagged and pain inflicting rocks down below."

Any of the Smashers that hadn't looked down now had. Mewtwo raised his hand and Pichu began to float in the air about 3 meters away from the edge that they were standing on.

"Listen rat!" Mewtwo hissed. "If you ever do that again and speculate what is down below I won't hesitate to send you on a first class trip to find out!"

"Mewtwo stop!" Link shouted. As soon as the words left Link's mouth Mewtwo lost control of his psychic powers and Pichu plummeted down to the ground. Quickly thinking Link jumped off of the edge of the cliff and flew towards Pichu. Link fired the Longshot at Pichu and by pulling it away at the last second he was able to change its course in order for it to wrap around Pichu and recalled it. In his other hand he had his Hookshot and he fired it at the cliff implanting it.

"Thank you!" Pichu exclaimed loudly with tears in his eyes. "You have saved me from a potentially painful death!"

"If anyone asks I am no longer related to him." Pikachu replied back on the edge of the cliff.

"Who knows what horrors would of faced me beneath that cloud, perhaps after bashing my head against the jagged rocks the would have been a beast banished down there to kill off any survivors. Or perhaps I would of just drowned in the cold abyss of water!"

"You have one incredibly overactive imagination." Link replied.

"He is too much like his mother," Pikachu cried. "As in he talks too bloody much!"

"Who's the mother?" Samus asked.

Pikachu pointed at Jigglypuff.

"Well all research data on Pokemon breeding be damned. Are you sure you're not telling us something Pikachu" Samus replied.

"Well that might explain the mood swings!" Kirby joked. Pikachu being right beside Kirby just used Iron Tail to knock Kirby off of the edge of the cliff.

"Good thing he can float." Pikachu muttered.

Kirby floated back up to the edge of the cliff, only this time he went to the end of the line to avoid Pikachu attacking him again.

As Link and Pichu got back up to the edge they continued along the path.

As they reached the end of the narrow path it widened out to the land in front of the tower. As each of the Smashers walked onto the land they stared in disbelief at what waited for them.

"Whats the hold up?" Kirby asked. He inflated himself and floated over the heads of the other Smashers and there he saw it. An army of clones waiting for them.

To be continued...

* * *

"Well all research data on Pokemon breeding be damned. Are you sure you're not telling us something Pikachu" - The baby pokemon that you get after breeding is the same (or a pre-evolved/baby form) as the FEMALE pokemon (save if you are using Ditto…)

"Good thing he can float." sort of like the line 'I can see their parachutes' or the ever so horrible 'good thing they evacuated the city' (despite having only 3 seconds of notice and were staring up as they blew up the city…) lines from DBZ the only difference was Kirby actually can float and it wasn't an attempt to cover up a death for little kids… Ya I hate those moments in TV shows… It's how we get places like "The Shadow Realm". Seriously do they believe that children are completely ignorant of death?!


	20. Chapter 20: break through!

Chapter 20: Break through!

"How many?" Link asked, his body shaking.

"Millions," The Melee Master replied. "The negative Smash energy they are letting off. It will affect our bodies."

"Is everyone clear on what we have to do?" Mario asked.

"Break through them and get to the top of the tower." Ganondorf smiled grabbing both his small sword and his large one.

"Should be fun." Fox laughed cocking his gun.

"Agreed." Falco said.

"Time to test my new programs I made for my suit," Samus laughed.

"No stragglers," Pikachu shouted. "If you're left behind we will pronounce you dead!"

"Don't have to tell me," Mewtwo snorted.

"I don't think he was telling you." Ness scoffed.

Bowser cracked his knuckles. "So it ends when we get to the top of the tower."

"Ready?" Marth asked.

"Ya." Roy replied drawing the Sword of Seals.

Pichu stared in wide eye amazement at what everyone was doing. "They're so brave." He muttered to himself. "I wish I could do what they are!"

"Hey your in this too! So don't die on us." Popo said to Pichu. Pichu then began to cry.

"Don't be so harsh!" Nana shouted at her brother

"Lets get them!" Luigi shouted as he slowly began to back away.

Captain Falcon looked ahead and cracked his knuckles he then stopped Luigi from going any farther. "Don't run." He sighed. "The way we came is all ready gone."

Dr. Mario gulped. "I'm a doctor!" He exclaimed. "My job is to heal, not to hurt!"

"Screw your profession and fight!" A clone shouted from the distance.

Everyone stared ahead and grabbed onto any weapons that they had. While some of the original twelve summoned their Weapons of Heart. "There are so many of them and they had to be made so fast," The Melee Master announced. "That they are weak. Remember our goal is to get to the top of the tower!" With that they all ran forwards ready to fight.

* * *

Bowser ran forwards and impaled several clones with his claws. After they were impaled, in a vital area, they would immediately explode. Bowser found this quite amusing however what he found even more amusing was that the explosions caused a chain reaction sending many other clones flying in every direction only to explode a few moments later.

Bowser jumped up into the air and breathed down upon the rocks turning them into magma. The clones that fell into the magma were burnt alive. It suddenly dawned upon Bowser that they have no way of telling which are the real Smashers and which were the clones. Silently he hoped that he would 'accidentally' hit the real Mario. As though just on cue he realized that he was surrounded by Mario clones. They all jumped at him at the same time so Bowser retreated into his shell and began to spin around violently.

Bowser however felt a strange resistance against his attack. He peeked out of his shell and saw that a barrier surrounded every Mario clone likewise when they attacked him a barrier surrounded him. "Right the pact with the stars," Bowser muttered agitated having forgotten about it. "Its pointless for me to fight against them."

Bowser jumped over the Mario clones and ran into the field of more clones scratching at any that passed his way. Bowser quickly got to the doors of the tower and noticed that they were still closed. "Yes I'm the first one here!" He shouted feeling fulfilled for finally beating Mario at something. He forced the doors open and forced them off of their hinges sending them flying into two different groups of clones running towards him.

Inside the tower was a pristine white room that extended 40 feet into the air. However just like outside the room was littered with more clones. Bowser cursed knowing that he should of expected this much and was naive to believe otherwise. Once several Link and Young Link clones raised their bows and fired arrows at Bowser. Bowser however jumped into the air and used his whirling fortress to cause the arrows to bounce off of him and pierced several cones causing them to explode and create a chain reaction.

Bowser rushed towards the staircase that went up the tower. Clones were guarding there as well. At first they rushed towards Bowser but Bowser impaled them. "This is beginning to get really old," Bowser muttered under his breath beginning to get gradually annoyed and overwhelmed by the presence of the clones.

The clones once again rushed towards Bowser however Bowser jumped into the air and stomped down on them. Several swordsmen clones rushed at Bowser. Bowser used his claws to block against their swords and hold them at bay. While he was distracted clones were mindlessly bashing his backside.

"I have to think of an attack," Bowser thought. "One that doesn't leave me open." He pushed back the swordsmen clones and slashed them causing them to explode. Across his scalely hands he noticed several cuts that the swordsmen had managed to make. Bowser felt like applauding his opponents however he decided against it. He withdrew into his shell and began to spin around at a high speed while breathing out fire from his mouth.

The fire surrounded Bowser and due to his high velocity the fire began to spin around him creating a fire tornado. Every clone in the room was drawn into the vortex and incinerated even before they had the chance to explode. The fire began to extend to anything flammable in the room to even consuming the whole room itself in flames.

Bowser stopped the attack and crawled out of his shell. He looked around the room at the aftermath of the attack; nearly every single clone was destroyed and most of the room was charred black. "I'll will call this technique: The Impenetrable Whirling Flame Tornado Fortress of Death and Extreme Agony" Bowser thought. He took a step forwards and quickly realized what the consequences of spinning around so fast left him dizzy. "Then again that name is far too long maybe just: The Whirling Flame Fortress" He noticed a door to his left and he slowly crawled over to the door. "Please Stars, let there be no clones in here." He said as he opened the door and fell in closing the door quickly.

Bowser breathed out fire to light up and see what was in the room. In the room was several wooden boxes covered by sheets and blankets of dust. He then breathed a sigh of relief knowing that there were no clones in the room.

"I cleared the way for you guys," Bowser said proudly. "Don't you ever say that I don't do anything for you ever again." He pressed his ear against the door. "Mind you by the time you get to the hall it will probably be filled with clones again. I just wasted all of that energy. What a laugh." Bowser said to himself before falling unconscious to the sound of hundreds of clones marching synchronized down the stairs.

* * *

Captain Falcon ran forwards and was smashing his fists against any clones that got in his way. He used his speed to rush through the clones. Any who dare opposed him was met with a barrage of punches, or a Falcon Kick. 

Falcon began to progress towards the tower until three Giant DK clones charged at him. "Falcon PUNCH!" He shouted punching a clone with his fist. The punch was so powerful that you could see the brief outline of a falcon. However this only sent the clone backwards it did nothing to destroy it. Falcon was temporarily shocked that it didn't explode and was punched by the other two Giant DK clones.

"Falcon Kick!" Captain Falcon shouted as he slid across the ground. He focused all of his energy into his legs and sprang towards the clones. Using the momentum he punched the DK Clone this time destroying it. The two remaining DK clones charged at him. "Rapid Falcon Punch!" He shouted punching the air in front of him. The two clones rushed into the barrage of attacks. However they proved to be nearly immune since the Rapid Falcon Punch was only 1/8th of the power of a normal Falcon Punch.

As a Donkey Kong clone began to punch Captain Falcon sent a full Falcon Punch against the apes fist. Had it been a normal person every bone in their hand would have shattered. However both the DK clone and Captain Falcon appeared to be in a deadlock. The last Giant DK clone decided to attack Captain Flacon, however Falcon grabbed the DK clone's hand and used him as a shield. The force of the punch caused the giant DK to explode.

It began to rain and Captain Falcon wasn't all too amused. He jumped towards the clone and kicked it too the ground with such force that it exploded. He looked up at the tower and walked towards it.

Captain Falcon walked into the tower casually. Standing there were several hundred purple fighters and Marth was fending them off alone.

Not sure what to do Captain Falcon turned to the giant doors and violently kicked them both off of their hinges. His eyes however flared up in pain. His hands rushed for his feet and quickly began to massage them. Not knowing what to say he faced the figures and casually said: "it's raining outside."

Marth glared at Captain Flacon. "You just kicked the doors off of their hinges and that's all you have to say?!" he shouted clearly annoyed.

"Well I thought if I showed off my incredibly sexy strength I could make the females swoon and the males run in terror!" Captain Falcon responded.

"I've been fighting them longer and let me be the first to tell you that they have no emotions!" Marth shouted a bit outraged.

"You need to work on your people skills prince." Captain Falcon sighed.

* * *

Donkey Kong swung his arms around wildly knocking around any clone that he came in contact with. When the clones began to avoid him he charged straight into them and moved to an area with more. He began to smash the clones around so wilding that he began to lose track of time and hadn't noticed that overall the amount of clones decreased.

* * *

A panicked look crossed Dr. Mario as the others charged forwards. He watched as Bowser pierced the clones with his claws. "Why do we fight?" Dr. Mario pondered feeling his stomach getting a little weak from witnessing the clones' decapitation. "Even if they aren't human don't the have the right to life?" From the corner of his eye he saw Marth cleave off a clone's head and Roy fry them alive. "Why am I here?"

Dr. Mario dodged several clones attacking him. "Why should I fight?" Several clones lunged towards Dr. Mario who closed his eyes in fear. There was a whistle in the air followed by several explosions.

"If you need a reason to fight," The Melee Master said standing above Dr. Mario. "Fight for your own survival, protecting those that you care about, and wishing to see them again. Protect your memories and your work. Everything may disappear if we fail here. Anyone that we may of held dear could die." Dr. Mario began to get up. "They may only look human. But they are incapable of emulating emotions. If it bothers you that much only destroy the non-human clones. Just do something."

With that the Melee Master disappeared and Dr. Mario was left alone. Dr. Mario stared at his hands as they began to glow. "I'm a doctor. I've sworn to protect lives with these hands and yet as I stand here fighting I'm a hypocrite. This won't be the first time that blood has been on my hands, and it won't be the last!" Dr. Mario ran forwards touching any clones with his hands. 'The Healing touch,' He thought. 'It will heal them, by shattering the smash shard. Truly a cruel way to die.'

He looked towards the tower and saw the door opening. He considered that it was a good idea to go to the door. But that was easier said than done. It seemed that the clones noticed that the door had opened and were now fighting twice as hard to stop anyone from progressing forwards.

Frustrated Dr. Mario ran forwards and punched a clone back into a group causing a chain explosion. They attacked him and knocked him back onto the ground. Dr. Mario looked up into the sky and noticed several clones surrounding him. He began to laugh and began to search for something in his lab coat pocket. He brought out a bottle. "Endless supply of Megavitamins" he read off of the label.

He opened the lid and grabbed a handful of the Megavitamins and tossed them into the air. They glowed with the power of the Healing touch and inexplicably grew 200 times their normal size. When they came down they hit the clones and they exploded.

Off in the distance a giant firebird rose up into the sky. Dr. Mario trembled and then noticed fire coming out of the tower. Intense heat suddenly came from the firebird. Suddenly it began to rain, and as suddenly as the firebird appeared it disappeared.

Noticing that a path had been cleared for him he ran towards the tower and entered it. He took note that nearly everything in the entrance was charred. He walked up the stairs and could suddenly hear synchronized footsteps marching towards him. Afraid he ran to the closest door and opened it.

Dr. Mario hid in the room. He jumped as soon as he saw the unconscious Bowser's body. He placed his hand on Bowser's shell and was relived when the Bowser didn't disappear. He quickly began to diagnose Bowser. "You used up a lot of energy." Dr. Mario muttered. "I better go find the rest of the Smashers."

He peeked out of the room once the synchronized footsteps stopped to make sure that there were no clones. After confirming this Dr. Mario slowly exited the room. Down in the entrance he saw hundreds of purple humanoid figures.

* * *

Falco disappeared in a blue light and reappeared at the other end of the battlefield. He had used his Falco Phantasm while running through the clones in a zigzag pattern to cause some damage. He looked around to see how effective his attack really was. Clones were thrown everywhere and several had all ready exploded. He drew his pistol and brought out a second one that was concealed in his vest. "Pistols set to rapid fire," he muttered as he pulled the triggers.

Two laser beams came flying out of the guns and hit several clones piercing them only to hit more clones and continue this pattern. After hitting 5 clones the laser however would die out.

Most clones tried to turn around but they were shot quickly. "Geeze," Falco thought to himself. "I would be doing so much better using a sniper rifle." An idea suddenly hit him. "This is Falco to the Great Fox!" He said into a communicator that was located on his vest. "Can you come to our coordinates and help with support?"

"Fox has all ready contacted us." ROB's mechanical voice replied. "We are on our way. Estimated time to arrival 4 minutes."

Falco grunted and shot more clones. Deciding that the attacks were ineffective he rushed into a group of clones that were charging at him. He roundhouse kicked one clone and then grabbed another to shoot it. He punched a clone in the face and fire began to emit from him. "Fire phoenix" Falco muttered rather agitated. The fire began to shape itself into a giant bird and Falco was engulfed in it. "One feather"

Its wings stretched out burning anything it touched. It slowly began to take flight and by flapping its wings it sent feathers composed completely out of flame down upon the battlefield.

As the tower erupted with fire some hit the phoenix further powering it up. "No!" Falco thought. "I can't control anything more than this right now!" The fire phoenix began to grow a second tail. Falco gasped feeling his energy leaving him. "How can I over come this sudden surge of power"

His power erupted and the phoenix got bigger. Falco screamed out in pain as the flames began to burn him. Suddenly he forgot how to yell. The pain was too much.

He closed his eyes and when all hope seemed lost he suddenly felt the flames getting weaker. As he fell towards the ground he opened his eyes and saw two cloaked figures standing at the top of the cliff with their arms extended.

"Did they just save me?" Falco wondered. Hitting the ground with a thud. "Damn" Falco laughed exhausted trying to get up. Suddenly he realized that it was raining. "How does Fox do it? That takes a lot out of you." He fell back to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Fox was running into the clones. "Great Fox come in," he said to his communicator. "Fly to my coordinates, we need back up!"

"Ok Fox." ROB's mechanical voice said. Fox suddenly disappeared using his Fox Illusion. He appeared behind all of the clones and hid against the tower. He felt that the best course of action was to stay at a safe distance and scout out the situation. He noticed that it was beginning to rain.

"That's strange," he thought to himself. "Normally I can sense when it rains…" he grabbed his gun. He felt a slight tremor but paid no attention to it. He brought out his blaster and shot several clones. Suddenly he could hear the engines of the Great Fox. Their lasers fired down at the clones. "ROB send down an Arwing." Fox ordered. Within a few seconds an Arwing materialized beside Fox.

Fox jumped in and took to the skies shooting clones.

* * *

Ganondorf began to run towards the clones. When he eventually got to them he didn't hold back. His fists bashed fiercely against them. A metal clone charged towards him, however Ganondorf concentrated his energy at his fists and a purple aura surrounded it. With one punch the metal clone shattered sending shards flying into other clones. Several giant clones rushed towards Ganondorf who quickly grabbed the large sword on his back and sliced them. "Pathetic," he muttered, laying to ruin anyone who dared challenge him.

* * *

Nana and Popo slapped their hands on the ground and focused their energy causing a small blanket of ice to move under a group of clones. With out warning a giant spire of ice came rushing out of the ground piercing most of the clones. As clones came rushing towards them they grabbed hands and extended their mallets and began to spin wildly around knocking around the clones until a Metal Mario clone stepped in the way of their mallet. They were both sent flying back and they stared at the single clone.

They ran towards it and a steady stream of ice came out of their hand. This froze the clone however it was able to get out of the ice. Nana and Popo then rushed towards the clone knocking it into the air. This was at the same time that Falco flew up into the air with his Fire Phoenix move. The flames extended to the Metal Mario clone and burned it.

However the clone came back down and was turning red. "The heat… we can use it to beat him!" Popo said.

"How?" Nana asked.

"Metal, when it changes temperatures too fast it loses its durability!" Popo explained. "If we freeze it quickly it should crack!"

They held out both of their hands and sent ice onto Metal Mario. Eventually he was incased in an icicle. Both Ice Climbers took their hammers and shattered the ice along with Metal Mario. They smiled at each other congratulating themselves for a job well done before rushing towards the tower.

* * *

Jigglypuff ran though the clones dodging any that reached for her. She was positive that out of the corner of her eye she saw Pikachu pass her with Volt Tackle. As a clone tried to punch her she jumped into the air and kicked the clone causing it to explode. "These are really weak." She remarked attacking another clone. On her way she began to spin around at a very fast pace.

When she hit the ground she sped forwards knocking away several clones and sending them flying. Suddenly Jigglypuff had trouble spinning around. She looked around and noticed that it was raining and the dry wasteland was now muddy.

She jumped into the air and looked around noticing that there were several patches where there were no clones. She smiled and an arrow zipped past her. She turned around and faced the tower. There aiming bows at her were several Link clones acting as snipers.

"Snipers for what though?" She wondered, as even the clones probably couldn't tell the difference from them and the clones and the Smashers. She watched as another arrow was fired and she effortlessly dodged. Deciding that it was best to return to the ground she exhaled and using a bit of momentum she flew towards the open doors.

Suddenly the giant doors of the tower went flying towards her. She dodged the first one but was hit by the second. She was suddenly across the battlefield, far away from where any clone was, on top of the doors imbedded in the cliff side. From shock she fainted.

* * *

Kirby ran towards the clones and began to inhale them. He suddenly transformed into Ninja Kirby form. He ran along through the clones throwing exploding shuriken at them. Within a few seconds a large group of clones were reduced to nothing. Kirby suddenly kneeled over having felt extreme pain in his stomach. He was sure that it was the multiple explosions from the clones.

He transformed into Fire Kirby thinking that it would help slow down the pain. He fried several clones until the rain came and transformed him back to normal. "Crap," Kirby muttered feeling more and more pain. "I should have brought some Pepto-Bismol."

Kirby transformed into his Mike Kirby form using his severe pain as an amplifier to his attack and letting out all of his screaming. A giant DK clone however smashed Kirby down into the ground.

He tried to get up but found it too painful. He eventually fell unconscious.

* * *

Link and the Melee Master ran forwards. "Observe the battle, only interfere if the clones are targeting you or you believe that a Smasher will die." Link ordered. "Once everyone is in the tower you can enter. This is our best opportunity." The Melee Master just nodded before disappearing into thin air. A green aura surrounded Link and he vanished from sight.

* * *

Luigi ran forwards towards the clones and then stopped. His knees were shaking and he lifted his hand in front of him. "Am I crazy-a?" Luigi thought. "Have-a I lost it and I'm going to stake-a my life on this battle-a? And why do I suddenly have-a an Italian accent and in-a my mind no less…" a green fireball was forming in Luigi's palm he fired it at the clones and then began to run away. The clones started chasing after him when Luigi suddenly tripped on a rock, fell flat on his face, and knocked unconscious.

* * *

Mario ran forwards with two red fireballs at his hands. He suddenly stopped moving and unleashed a barge of fireballs at a rapid pace. This plan worked until it started to rain. Mario watched as the clones came closer. Out of his pocket he pulled out a hat made completely out of metal and put it on his head. This transformed his entire body into metal.

Mario dashed towards the clones as much as they tried to hit them their attacks just bounced off of him. With every punch Mario delivered the clones went flying back and caused a chain of explosions. After a while Mario noticed that the clone numbers were decreasing and began to run for the tower.

* * *

Marth charged forwards wildly swinging his sword, cutting down any clone that happened to get in his way. "Weaklings," He thought.

Marth stabbed multiple clones and continued to run towards the tower. Suddenly he saw the Fire Phoenix rush into the air. Mystified he stopped fighting and stared at it. He clutched his sword and found his arm shaking. Noticing the clones taking advantage of the temporary distraction he swung around in a circle slicing up the clones. When his attack stopped the clones were more cautious of him. "They can learn," he thought to himself. "Perhaps they aren't the weaklings I gave them credit for. Lets try that technique."

Marth sheathed his sword and held the two in front of him. Seeing their opponent as defenseless the clones began to run forwards. "Mortal draw variation:" Marth muttered. "Scarlet slash." Marth drew his sword and all of the clones in front of him were cleaved in two. Despite his victory he was frustrated. "Why wasn't that technique perfect?" he suddenly felt a breeze behind him and rolled out of the way. There he saw The Melee Master had slashed the clones that were behind him and that he had forgot about.

"The technique is incomplete," The Melee Master answered. "You must be able to harness your aura into a deadly force in order to give warning of about your attack. Not only that you must be able to instantly transfer that aura to your sword." With that The Melee Master disappeared.

The rain began to fall and Marth dashed towards the tower. He saw that the door was open and entered. Walking down the stairs in perfect synch were several hundred humanoid purple creatures. They lacked faces and where the face was supposed to be was the Seal of Smash. Marth smiled grabbing his sword believing that this would be as easy as the clones. One rushed towards him and Marth cut off its arm. He was slightly surprised when the creature didn't explode. Instead it continued to charge at him and relentlessly attack despite the fact that it had lost an arm. Another one charged at Marth this time Marth could only roll out of the way.

"There is something strange about them!" Marth thought to himself assessing the situation. "I can't feel any emotion behind their attacks.

They rushed at Marth who jumped back towards the entrance. "I can't run!" he thought to himself. "I won't run! I'll stay here and fight to my death!"

He looked at the one that he cut off the arm and to his surprise saw it attaching it again.

* * *

Mewtwo teleported in-between a large group of clones. They jumped towards Mewtwo however Mewtwo just lifted up his hands and they floated in mid air. Mewtwo sighed a bit agitated and he closed his hand. Each of the clones exploded. "There isn't going to be a challenge here," he thought sitting down and creating a barrier around himself.

He suddenly felt a large amount of energy. He opened his eyes and stared at the Fire Phoenix. Mewtwo smiled. "This power." He laughed as he brought down the barrier and began to rush towards the Fire Phoenix firing several shadow balls at it. They hit the flames and exploded doing no visible damage. Suddenly it started to rain. Mewtwo watched as the flames died down. He suddenly noticed that he was in the middle of a group of clones. They all jumped towards him.

Mewtwo lifted his arms and a torrent of psychic energy sent the clones flying away. "I have no interest in weaklings." Mewtwo sighed. He began to walk towards the tower dodging the occasional attack by a clone that was swiftly destroyed. As the large doors were knocked off of their hinges Mewtwo smiled thinking that a challenging opponent was up ahead.

As he walked into the tower he saw Marth and Captain Falcon fighting several hundred humanoid figures. He threw a Shadow ball however it did no visible damage against what it hit. Mewtwo charged forwards and smashed it across the body with his tail sending it flying into the wall however it got up.

"Its useless." Marth said panting heavily. "I've cut off their limbs and they can just reconnect them."

"What are these creatures?" Mewtwo pondered trying to read their minds. Mewtwo suddenly fell to the ground gasping for air. His face was instantly covered in sweat and he began to visibly shake.

"What did you see?" Captain falcon asked.

"I don't know… it was almost as though they were part of a collective. The only thing I could read from their minds was their names: Wireframes" Mewtwo said. "Is there any advice for fighting these things?"

"Only that you can't read their moves and they are extremely aggressive." Captain Falcon responded.

Mewtwo rushed forwards and appeared in front of one. He noticed that they were slightly transparent and inside their chests were organs. He placed his hand over what he assumed to be the heart and unleashed a violent torrent of psychic energy upon it. The exterior shell cracked under the pressure and the organs were destroyed. The wireframe stopped moving and Mewtwo teleported away. "This might actually be fun." Mewtwo sarcastically moaned.

Both Marth and Captain Falcon shot him various mean glares.

* * *

Ness ran forwards faster than all of the Smashers. He brought out his baseball bat and hit any clones that he passed. Eventually his wooden baseball bat hit a metal clone and broke. From there Ness began to fire off his psychic energy in quick succession. "PSY Fire!" He shouted which was followed by a quick "PSY thunder!" He fired off an attack every two seconds for the next five minutes.

Ness suddenly stopped moving. All of his psychic energy had been expelled. "PSY Rockin'" He muttered lifting up his hands. The clones around him exploded and he fell down unconscious.

* * *

Peach closed her eyes. "Its time," She thought. "Time to prove why I came on this journey and prove that I can protect my people." She ran forwards kicking the first clone and pulling out a frying pan and smacking a second one. An arrow rushed towards her and she used the frying pan to deflect the attack. She reached down to the ground and magically pulled out a turnip. For a brief second she questioned how in a desolate wasteland with no vegetation she was capable of pulling a turnip out of the ground. However her mind decided to just accept the convenience. She threw the turnip at the clones and they exploded.

A clone threw a bomb at her. With out thinking Princess Peach took out a tennis racket and knocked it back at the clones. It exploded and sent the clones flying. Finally Peach brought out a golf club and hit a clone over the head. When it started to rain Peach brought out an umbrella and opened it up. She then began to walk to the tower.

* * *

Pikachu got on all fours. "Lets use Volt Tackle again!" He thought. He summoned his Weapon of Heart, the Electric Lance. It strapped onto his back and went in front of him by his shoulder so that it scratched the ground. He began to run forwards and electricity moved in front of him acting as a barrier.

He charged into a group of clones and sent them flying into the air. Suddenly Pikachu collapsed. His body had reached its limit. "Damn, not now!" He thought frustrated. "That accursed race left me weak and at my limit."

Clones approached him slowly. Pikachu tried to stand up on all fours however he just fell back down. His paw slowly began to reach for his electric lance that was sent in front of him. Slowly everything began to melt away and the deafening sounds of battle became softer as Pikachu was left in the darkness.

Everywhere was pitch black. The only light came from an odd pattern on the floor and Pikachu himself. "So foolish." A sinister deafening voice began to laugh. In front of Pikachu floated his weapon of Heart. The voice came from it. "To believe that you could wield me."

Pikachu just laid on the ground staring at the Weapon of Heart in front of him. "Do you know why you couldn't wield me?" The weapon laughed. From the electric lance emerged a completely black Pikachu, its eyes were crimson and its sharp teeth glinted. "Its because I'm different from the other Weapon of Hearts, you must constantly expel a certain amount of electricity to keep me active. Or at least that's how you have been using me so far."

"Is this death?" Pikachu asked.

"Of course its is!" The Dark Pikachu laughed.

Pikachu just smiled. "So tell me weapon how should I actually be using you?"

"To kill!" Dark Pikachu hissed. "Stain yourself with blood! Bathe yourself in the blood of your enemies! Of your friends! They are all the same! Your purpose is to kill!"

Pikachu stared at the Electric Lance; it was slowly beginning to fade away. "If I fade away on this plain, your inner plain you will never be able to summon me again." Its booming voice was now no more than a whisper.

"There must be another way." Pikachu thought. "Another way to control my Weapon of Heart. Another way other than constantly releasing energy." Pikachu slowly began to inch towards it.

"If you release any more energy you will die!" Dark Pikachu laughed. Pikachu just smiled as he grabbed the Electric Lance and stabbed Dark Pikachu. A smile crossed Dark Pikachu as his body transformed into dust. The room shattered and Pikachu fell into the dark abyss. The words "So you have chosen death," rang out.

* * *

Roy ran forwards towards the clones. With a swing of his sword flames emerged and rushed towards several clones they were quickly incinerated. "This is getting old fast." Roy sighed after incarnating 15 clones, not knowing the truth behind those words that I the author specifically had him say due to the tedious task of having to write out 24 separate battles this chapter and growing insanely tired of it and wishing nothing more to move on. Roy dodged an attack from several clones and cleaved them in half. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shiek running towards the tower. He decided to follow.

As he approached the tower fire erupted from it. Once the fire had died down he entered. Everything was charred black. Looked around the room and saw a weakened Bowser climbing up the stairs. He decided to follow until Bowser fell into a room. Roy decided to proceed up the stairs until he heard the echo of hundreds of synchronized footsteps

Not knowing what to do Roy ran into a nearby room and watched as they began to pass. Roy couldn't explain it but for some reason they were giving off a different aura than the clones. The air around them was cold, and Roy suddenly found his heart beating faster than normal. "Calm down!" he told himself but it was no use. "CALM DOWN!" He was screaming the words in his head. "If they find you you're dead." but they didn't find Roy. They just passed going down to the entrance of the tower. Roy clutched his chest wondering what had just happened and why he was breathing so heavily.

"This isn't like me!" Roy told himself. "Who or what were they?"

* * *

Samus sighed. "Severely out numbered." She muttered kicking several clones away, then using her grapple beam to grab a close one and blast it's head off. "Check." She fired a missile at a group of clones rushing towards her. "Alone, most definitely" She transformed into her morph ball and began to roll away laying bombs and super bombs across the ground. "Inexplicably fighting a large group that wants me dead. Double check. Just another day in the life of Samus Aran." She was annoyed to no end and it showed. With every attack her blows grew stronger and more devastating probably just because she wanted to get on with her life. She lifted up her blaster and fired a shot at several clones this time however the shot went through the clones.

"Wave beam upgrades complete." A robotic voice echoed through out her helmet. Samus punched a clone so hard that her fist went through the clone's skull and out the other end before the clone could explode.

"Computer, what's with this increase in strength?" Samus asked questioning why her attacks were now visibly doing more damage.

"Scans indicate that it was the Smash Shards that you put in your suit." The computer replied back. A blank expression crossed Samus' face and for a brief second she stopped reacting to the world around her. The clones stared at her puzzled. It was only the sound of the rain bouncing off her armor that had awoken her from this state. She looked forwards at the tower and began to scan it.

Several clones jumped towards her so she fought back by jumping up and kicking them in midair. "Computer search for degrading systems." She ordered before running for the tower.

* * *

Yoshi ran forwards and started swallowing clones and transforming them into eggs. Then he started to throw the eggs. Each egg was aimed at a group of clones and caused a chain explosion. When the clones got too close for comfort Yoshi rolled up and sped away. He then would swallow another clone and fire that egg at the eggs that he stored up before he moved. This tactic allowed him to destroy about 50 clones each time.

* * *

While the others charged forwards Young Link stayed back at Link's instruction. He readied his bow and arrows and fired at several clones.

"Why did Link want me stay back" Young Link asked himself. He noticed several clones charging at him. Young Link drew his sword and was ready for battle. But as they approached they were sliced to bits. In front of Young Link appeared Link. Young Link was frustrated and wanting to battle. "Why aren't you letting me fight?" Young Link asked.

Link just faced Young Link. "Do you know what awaits on the battle field?" He asked. "Some of us are releasing nearly 100, others are putting our lives on the line." Links hand went up to where his heart was. "Our lives are connected. If I die you will live on, but if you die, we all die." Link disappeared and reappeared behind Young Link. "It might be better for you to sit this one out!" With that he knocked Young Link unconscious.

* * *

Zelda had transformed into Sheik and was viciously ripping apart enemies while racing towards the tower. To her dismay she was constantly being attacked by clones and was not the first one to reach the tower. However she quickly snuck in and saw Bowser ripping apart each of the clones. Believing that the best course of action was to leave Bowser alone she ran threw the clones to the stairs and began to climb them.

She ran as fast as she could, suddenly the sound of hundreds of synchronized footsteps was heard. She smiled ready for a fight and prepared several bombs, and caltrops along the steps. She jumped to the ceiling and hanged on a chandelier readying several needles for an attack. As the steps became louder she set her eyes upon the Wireframes. They walked on the bombs and detonated them but they continued to walk. They stepped on the caltrops but didn't react instead they were crushed.

She fired her needles at one near the end of the group and pierced it in the chest area. It stopped moving. When the majority of the troops had vanished she went over to the fallen warrior and dragged it into a room to investigate it.

* * *

Pichu charged in and it wasn't long until he was lost in the endless sea of clones unable to tell the originals from the copies. After a few minutes of surveying he realized that there were no Pichu clones. His first thought as to why there were no clones of him was because he just joined the Smashers. But after seeing several Mewtwo clones this theory was disproved.

"My delicate ego" Pichu cried.

The actual reason why there were no Pichu clones was because the clones were made so weak that when the Pichu fired off their electric shocks that resulted in them being hurt they exploded. Needless to say Master Hand was not amused.

The fire phoenix rose into the air and Pichu could only stare. Suddenly he turned around and ran away. The next thing he knew was that it was raining. "Get me out of here!" Pichu screamed absolutely terrified. When he got to the edge of the cliff he saw part of it was destroyed and that it was impossible to go back. He thought about jumping and hoping to make it across and grab the ledge. However three cloaked figures were making their way down. Somehow the rainwater was coming together to form a ramp for them.

"What am I doing here?" he asked himself. "I can't fight like my father. And I'm afraid. I didn't want to come here but Mewtwo forced me!" With that Pichu ran behind a rock trying to conceal himself from them in order to determine if they were friend or foe. When he looked up he noticed that all three of them were looming above him.

"Don't worry little guy," A kind young male voice said. One of the cloaked figures extended his arm so that Pichu could smell it. "We won't harm you." Pichu licked the person's fingers and he was immediately picked up. Pichu looked around and noticed that he was in the smallest one's arms.

"It's been three years," An older male complained. "Three years and they come back here."

"They were destined to return." A female sighed. "We better get rid of these stupid clones." With that she brought out a Smash Crystal. Pichu looked at it and noticed how there was a small piece missing. A bright light radiated from the crystal and all of the clones outside disappeared. The ground and air was suddenly littered with the remains of the smash shards each the size of a grain of sand swirling about in the wind creating an artificial sandstorm. The cloaked figure quickly covered Pichu.

"We are also going to that tower," They assured Pichu.

"We want to know who is making these fake shards and why?" The older male explained. "And how the person was able to take the control away from us."

"Giga Bowser, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand." Pichu replied.

They suddenly stopped walking. Pichu could feel their gazes upon him. "He's still alive?" the female said shocked.

To be continued…

* * *

My original goal for this chapter was about a page for every character in Microsoft Word. Sadly I failed at that… Some of the characters I didn't even want to write a battle… (Link… I've done too many to count with him… and Luigi… just knock the guy out cold its perfectly in character for him to run away and hide.) I also believe that it is evident which fights I wrote first and which ones I wrote last.

Anyone who read my first story should know who the three cloaked figures are (all 4 of you…) anyways they are my three OC.

Kirby on the other hand requires a separate note: In my previous story 'Smash Wars: Quest for the 12'. Kirby gains the ability to transform into any previously obtained form with out swallowing the enemy mind you I find that him being knocked unconscious by indigestion is a bit stupid... Along with Ness falling due to over use of his Psychic powers.

For those who decided to just skip the long scenes (personally I don't blame you MS Word counts it as over 7000 words) here is an abridged version of the chapter and what character is currently doing:

Bowser: Unconcious

Captain Falcon: Fighting the Wireframes at the tower's entrance

Donkey Kong: Fighting clones

Dr. Mario: climbing up the tower

Falco: Unconscious

Fox: Flying around in an Arwing.

Ganondorf: Fighting the clones

Ice Climbers: Going to the tower

Jigglypuff: Unconscious

Kirby: Unconcious

Link: Separated from the Smashers for some reason that will be revealed later.

Luigi: Unconscious

Mario: Running towards the Tower

Marth: Fighting the Wireframes at the tower's entrance

Mewtwo: Fighting the Wireframes at the tower's entrance

Mr. Game & Watch: Not yet in this story…

Ness: Unconscious

Peach: Walking to the tower

Pichu: With the three cloaked figures

Pikachu: Fate unknown

Roy: Climbing the tower

Samus: Approaching the tower.

Yoshi: Fighting clones

Young Link: Unconscious

Zelda/Sheik: Climbing the tower

With that I leave you for a few days... I will be camping with no Internet and laptop. I will be back earliest Wednesday latest Friday.


	21. Chapter 21: The climb!

Chapter 21: The climb!

The three figures were rushing along. For the first time Pichu was looking around at them. Although he couldn't see their faces he noticed that on the youngest one's shoulder was a small black cat that looked down at Pichu and licked its lips. Pichu froze slightly and turned around to look forwards.

They had stopped moving and in front of them was Pikachu's body. Pichu jumped out of the youngest one's arms and rushed to his father. "What happened?" Pichu asked confused. The female approached the body and felt around for any sign of life.

"It appears that he is dead." She muttered. "There appears to be no wounds. Most likely he used up all of his energy."

"There are others scattered across the grounds that are unconscious." The older male sighed. "I'm going to get them."

The youngest male looked down at Pikachu. He placed his hand on Pikachu and electrocuted him acting as a deliberator. Within a few minutes Pikachu was breathing again.

When the older male returned in his tow he had Falco, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Ness, and Young Link. "Others are approaching the tower should we stop them in order to enter as a group?"

"That might be the best course of action since we now know who we are up against." They looked up into the air and saw an Arwing slowly approach them. Out of it came Fox with his blaster at the ready. "Fox long time no see."

"I don't believe that we met!" Fox spat holding up his gun. "Put down the bodies and step away, and I may just be forgiving enough to spare your lives."

"That's alright Fox," The older male laughed. "You wouldn't be able to kill us anyways."

"Who are you?" Fox asked.

"Rai," The youngest shouted out rather excited.

"Tei." The older male sighed.

"Sui" The female replied. "It's only been three years your memory can't be that bad!"

Fox smiled however he didn't drop his gun. "I didn't recognize you with the cloaks."

"I see," Tei sighed. "You won't be convinced we are who we say we are until we remove the cloaks." They each reached for their hoods and revealed their faces. Fox breathed a sigh of relief and put away his blaster. "I'm going to gather the others so we can all go up this tower as a group." With that Tei once again disappeared.

* * *

Bowser awoke he didn't know how much time had elapsed. All he knew was that someone was shouting something at him. "Wake up!" A muffled voice shouted. All Bowser could hear was someone banging on glass. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the dark room but eventually he saw a giant rectangle box with glass across it. Cautiously Bowser approached the box. When he got there he saw a silhouette of a human looking figure.

"Who are you?" Bowser asked.

"I am a prisoner. Sealed here by Giga Bowser for my knowledge." The humanoid figure replied. "I also have the power over dimensions. Please free me!"

Bowser was taken aback by this person's request. "How do I know that this isn't a trap?" Bowser asked.

"You will have to figure that out yourself." He placed his claw on the glass and it quickly shocked him.

* * *

Roy was running up the steps. It wasn't long until he heard a voice coming from behind him. "Roy wait up!" Roy grabbed his sword and quickly turned around standing there was Dr. Mario who was able to dodge, as though he was expecting the attack.

"Sorry." Roy hastily apologized. Dr. Mario just glared and began to walk forwards.

They both began to walk each one refusing to talk until Dr. Mario spoke up. "Do you know if anyone else is in this tower?"

"I saw Sheik enter it before me." he responded walking forwards.

Dr. Mario nodded. "We will have to hurry then."

* * *

Marth, Mewtwo, and Captain Falcon were fighting against the wireframes. Each of them didn't want to give up and were continuing to fight fiercely.

To be continued...

* * *

Sigh... Rai, Sui, and Tei, are my Original Characters and thus owned by me...

Well that was short... especially when compared to the previous chapter (7000 word chapters will not be regular...). And after today's Smash Dojo update I officially can no longer wait (actually I probably couldn't wait way back at E3 2006 but...). Sigh... 121 more days until December 3rd... No I didn't count I just found a countdown clock on the internet and had that do it for me...

Camping was nice... Really wish that I could of brought a laptop... I got one after I came back... that was $700 down the drain... Up next is college books... Sigh... And I was actually looking forwards to buying Metroid Prime 3... cues canned laughter ah well this will at least give me time to FINISH the first two... Well SMG and SSBB are still day one for me I probably should reserve them...


	22. Chapter 22: The prisoner

Chapter 22: The prisoner

Bowser stared at the glass screen. His claws in front of him ready to destroy it. With one slash of his claws he shattered the prison that the figure was in. Electricity surged through his body and he went flying back. Smoke covered the room and Bowser cautiously approached the prison. When the smoke cleared Bowser tried to find the prisoner. "Where are you?" He shouted.

"Right here!" A voice shouted back. In an instant Bowser was suddenly forced back to the other side of the room right near the doors. "You've come to kill me Giga Bowser?" Another attack hit Bowser with such force that the doors were opened and Bowser flew back over the railing. Bowser landed on several Wire Frames, his spikes piercing their hard skin and puncturing their organs. A black figure stood at the stairs. "Had your minions at the ready Giga Bowser?"

"This is all a misunderstanding!" Bowser tried to explain.

"It seems pretty clear to me," Mewtwo sighed appearing next to Bowser. "It's trying to kill you. Now if you don't mind could you sort of help us kill these Wire Frames. They are a lot harder than the clones."

Several Wire Frames rushed at Bowser tackling him down to the ground. "You're not Giga Bowser!" The figure shouted out in surprise. "You look just like him!"

"Yes I know already, you could say we are family now could you help us you strange creature!"

The two dimensional creature ran up to the Wire Frames and began to hit them with a mallet while simultaneously holding up a sign. Each time he would hit a Wire Frame a number would appear on the sign. Bowser carefully observed just incase the creature decided to attack him again. He noticed that 1 was the weakest while 9 was the strongest. Bowser also noticed that each attack seemed to have different elemental attributes corresponding to the numbers. However they both noticed that their attacks weren't doing anything.

"You have to pierce their skin and attack their organs!" Mewtwo telepathically told Bowser.

Bowser attacked with his claws piercing the Wire Frame that was in front of him and ripping out his heart. It fell down onto the ground motionless and Bowser crushed the vital organ. Bowser was slightly surprised as it felt a lot like sand as it disintegrated away.

"Their bodies are just shells now." Mewtwo thought. He raised his hand and took control of the empty Wire Frame much like a puppet. Mewtwo commanded it to attack its former comrades and noticed that they wouldn't fight back. "They have no way to determine who is with them or against them it seems." A smile crossed Mewtwo's face as all of the empty shells got up and Mewtwo teleported to the stairs where he figured it would be safer to puppet them.

However Mewtwo noticed that despite how powerful their hits were against his body they only seemed to be weak against the other Wire Frames. "Why?" He pondered. Suddenly Mewtwo fell backwards exhausted. "Controlling them is proving to be exhausting." With that the Wire Frames fell back onto the ground motionless. Mewtwo was gasping for air as he noticed that that several Wire Frames were approaching him. "What's going on?"

The two dimensional creature ran in front of Mewtwo and hit all of the Wire Frames knocking them back. "Thanks," Mewtwo said.

"Don't mention it." The two dimensional creature replied. For a split second Mewtwo noted a bit of aggression towards him from the creature.

'He's dangerous! But whose side is he on?' Mewtwo pondered. 'Could he just be our ally for the moment because Giga Bowser is our enemy?' he watched, as the creature wasn't showing any signs of hostility towards Marth or Captain Falcon. 'Or perhaps there is something more.'

Several Wire Frames noticed that Mewtwo was loafing around. They charged at him and Mewtwo jumped into the air and floated above everyone. He charged up several shadow balls and threw them doing no visible damage to the Wire Frames. It was evident that everyone else was also getting tired.

Mewtwo landed on the ground. "I think we should retreat for right now!" Mewtwo told Bowser, Marth, and Captain Falcon. Each of them nodded in agreement. They quickly turned around to face the entrance.

At the entrance was Rai, Sui, and Tei. They each drew swords from underneath their cloaks and stared at all of the Wire Frames. "Wait," Tei ordered. "Let me do this alone." he held out his sword in front of him and then dropped it. "True power," he muttered. When it hit the ground flash of flames emerged and consumed the whole room. Several seconds later the flames disappeared and Wire Frames were dead.

"What was that?" Mewtwo asked shocked. He was trying his best to hold back his rage, any Wire Frames that he destroyed it took effort but this kid had managed to destroy nearly three hundred in less than five seconds.

"That was my attack: Flame Genesis." Tei said walking towards the stairs. "Now we must hurry up this tower before someone challenges Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Giga Bowser alone."

"Wait before we go" Bowser said looking at the two dimensional creature. "What is your name?"

"My name is Mr. Game and Watch." He replied.

"And you said you knew the secret to defeating Giga Bowser. What is it?"

Mr. Game and Watch suddenly became extremely nervous. "About that I lied." Bowser's eyes lit up in rage and he punched Mr. Game and Watch across the room. "Or at least I did know about it. Where I was imprisoned was a different dimension where the longer you spend in there the more you degrade. I am sure that it will eventually come back to me!"

* * *

Link and the Melee Master appeared on the top of the tower. It was flat and resided in the clouds. "And here I thought you would use the normal way." Master Hand sighed appearing. "How naïve of me!"

"You know why we are here." The Melee Master sneered. "To free the real Master Hand."

"So you knew, but then again you were a part of me once before. But is that really your resolve?"

To be continued...

* * *

And with that I have every Smasher in the story now... Finally... 10 more chapters… and epilogue… Sigh… Chapter 21 and 22 should have been a single chapter… yet another flaw of jumping all over the place while writing this story... not to mention the sprint pace, the forgotten plots Coughdragonscough... missed potential. Sigh... I am so going to heavily edit a few upcoming chapters...

And thank you for the reviews. Sigh... 120 days... ok fine thats the last time I will do that...


	23. Chapter 23: Unlimited Power

Chapter 23: Unlimited Power

Master Hand just floated there while both Link and The Melee Master were lying on the ground in bad shape. "You tricked us." Link managed to spit.

"Perhaps" Master Hand responded. "But you fell for it. Out here on the top of this tower our power is unlimited, that's just the rules that we wrote."

"Who knew we were walking into a trap?" The Melee Master laughed.

"Now ready for the final attack?" Master Hand laughed. He opened his palm and in the center of the tower a black hole had appeared. "Within a few minutes it will consume you."

"To believe that it would end in such a stupid trap." The Melee Master sighed. "Our weapons of heart were restricted here."

"I don't think this is the end." Link laughed. "Wouldn't you agree Princess Zelda?" From out of the shadows stepped Zelda.

Master Hand however was shocked. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know what tricks are up your sleeves!" Zelda said firing a blast of Din's fire. The attack hit Master Hand causing him to lose concentration over the black hole. "And long enough to figure out that this unlimited power works both ways!"

"Zelda don't!" The Melee Master shouted. "You may have unlimited power here but once you leave your body will suffer a great shock." Zelda turned to The Melee Master. "Had we used it Master Hand wouldn't be around right now."

"I summon you Crazy Hand!" Master Hand shouted slamming his hand against the top of the tower. Crazy Hand flew in. "It seems that the Smashers are smarter than we gave them credit for."

"Brother are you having trouble against her?" Crazy hand asked.

Zelda was using this opportunity to heal Link and The Melee Master. "No," Master Hand sneered. "We can't let them pass on this knowledge to the next Smashers that come up here."

* * *

Roy and Dr. Mario were running up the tower. Suddenly Roy stopped causing Dr. Mario to subsequently follow. To their side was a door that was different from all other doors that they had passed. They both cautiously approached it. They observed the door noting the carvings of the three dragons. The only other thing that they saw that was unusual about it was that the handle was shaped like a hand. Suddenly the hand flew off of the door and grabbed Roy's cape. "What the?" Roy shouted. 

The Hand began to drag Roy back to the door. Roy grabbed onto Dr. Mario in an act of desperation. Just as it looked like they were about to hit the solid door Roy's cape began to go through it. Roy began to scream afraid. The whole wall began to ripple, eventually consuming them. A few seconds later the Smashers along with Rai, Sui, and Tei appeared in front of the door. They had begun to run after hearing Roy's scream.

"They were definitely here," Sui muttered pointing to markings on the ground from both Dr. Mario and Roy's shoes. "They were dragged by something strong... into the wall?"

Tei glanced at the door. "There is a magical energy emitting from the door." He announced. "One of them was most likely able to sense the energy and curiosity got the best of them. Its obvious what lies beyond this door."

"Hooktail, Bonetail, and Gloomtail." Princess Peach answered. Yoshi and DK stared at the door both grunting at it and remembering their embarrassing defeat at the hands of the dragons. Not waiting for any orders they jumped towards the door and opened it.

"We won't follow." Tei ordered beginning to run up the stairs. The others hesitated but eventually followed.

* * *

DK and Yoshi rushed into the room, it was a large dark room. A room that was obviously manipulated to be much larger. Flying around the room were the three dragons. Each of them laughing. "So they're back for a second beating!" Gloomtail laughed. In the center of the room was Dr. Mario and Roy. Both of them were breathing heavily. It was evident that they were exhausted. 

Both Yoshi and DK wasted no time summoning their Weapons of Heart. DK lifted up his tomahawk while Yoshi held his egg bazooka. The three dragons rushed towards them. DK swung his tomahawk it suddenly grew ten times its normal size and he knocked the dragons against the wall with such force that it caused the whole tower to shake. Yoshi then fired ten eggs at the dragons. When the eggs exploded they caused Bonetail to shatter.

Both Dr. Mario and Roy were getting up. Dr. Mario brought out a case filled with several pills. "Take one, it will temporarily give you energy." He said to Roy. Roy grabbed a pill and swallowed it.

Roy ran towards the dragons. Readying themselves for an attack Hooktail and Gloomtail breathed fire and poison at Roy. However with a swing of Roy's sword the poison was ignited transforming the room into a fiery hell. Yoshi fired several shots from his egg Bazooka temporarily distracting both dragons as Roy and DK rushed towards them. Roy jumped up towards Hooktail while DK jumped at Gloomtail. Roy brought down his sword upon the dragon's head while DK brought down the blunt side of his axe. They all smiled ready to leave the room. However Hooktail filed in front of the door.

"I won't let you leave!" She shouted preparing to once again breath fire upon the warriors.

"You don't stand a chance against us." Yoshi said seriously aiming his Egg Bazooka directly at Hooktail.

"I won't let you leave!" She said once again. "I will avenge my siblings!"

Roy jumped up and slashed the beast across the neck. She fell down onto the ground. Giga Bowser appeared in front of Hooktail his scaly hands rubbing against the beast's snout. "I don't want to go back there," She whined. "Please give me the power to kill them." a sinister smile crossed Giga Bowser's face as he snapped his fingers. Both Hooktail and Gloomtail's bodies began to glow along with the remains of Bonetail.

"Come forth Deathtail." Giga Bowser laughed disappearing. The three dragons fused together into one giant black dragon. Its black scales glistened and the air around it became cold. Its empty yellow eyes shot fear into the four fighters. Roy however stepped forwards with a fiery aura surrounding him.

"That monster." Roy said angered. "He will stop at no ends. We can beat this Deathtail."

"Your right!" Yoshi said readying his Egg Bazooka. "Ever since we set foot on this planet we have been stronger."

"Alright." Roy said. Yoshi, DK, and Dr. Mario faced Roy. "The most important thing that we have to do right now is remain calm and stall for time." Deathtail's claw suddenly attacked. All four of the Smashers jumped out of the way and watched as the claw impaled the floor of the room. "Dr. Mario do you have any drugs that will calm him down?"

"Yes!" Dr. Mario replied. "However it will require a much larger dosage than what I have." Yoshi was constantly firing his Egg Bazooka the only thing it was doing was causing Deathtail to become even more enraged.

Roy quickly assessed the situation. 'The only thing we have going for us right now is Donkey Kong's brute strength. But Deathtail is a lot stronger and he is even able to destroy this room.'

Deathtail attacked once again this time slashing at Roy who simply countered. However the counter was quickly broken and Roy was sent flying across the room. His back hit the wall. Yoshi had ran over to Roy concerned. "I'm fine." Roy said beginning to slowly get up. "Yoshi I need you to aim your Weapon of Heart at the ceiling! Make it collapse on Deathtail."

Yoshi nodded in agreement and began to rapidly fire his Egg Bazooka. However no matter how many shots that Yoshi fired he was unable to destroy the ceiling. "Its no good." Yoshi told Roy.

Roy was clearly flustered. He held the Sword of Seals tightly and charged forwards. He was eventually in front of Deathtail who had quickly swatted both DK and Dr. Mario away. They looked up at each other. "We're the same." Roy muttered. "We both have the same blood in our veins."

"You are the same as me?" Deathtail laughed, he was clearly insulted. "You on the other hand are a human whose dragon blood has been severely diluted."

"It is still in my veins none the less." Roy rushed forwards Deathtail brought down his claws but Roy was able to evade. Deathtail then breathed a mixture of fire and poison down at Roy. Roy jumped out of the way, however Deathtail's tail flicked Roy knocking him to the ground. Donkey Kong and Yoshi ran towards Deathtail and attacked with their Weapon's of Heart. Neither of their Weapon's seemed to do any real damage.

Roy looked up. 'Was I wrong?' he thought. Roy suddenly grabbed his chest in pain. His lungs had begun to burn. Dr. Mario rushed over to Roy.

"You must have inhaled some of the poison gas." Dr. Mario deduced. He pulled out a vial of liquid from his jacket. He opened it and forced Roy to swallow it.

"I'm sorry." Roy apologized. "I could sense their dragon blood, and I dragged you down here with me."

"If it weren't for you though Donkey Kong and Yoshi would both be dead!"

Roy held his sword close to him. "Dr. Mario, Deathtail is slowly rotting away. His insides are in excruciating pain. He is becoming more and more violent. He is trying his best to try and kill us before its life is ended. And because of the scales we can't see how much time he has left. The antidote to the poison how long will it last?"

"About 5 hours." Dr. Mario replied.

A smile crossed Roy's face. "I've figured out a way to win! Donkey Kong, Yoshi!" both Donkey Kong and Yoshi began to retreat when they got to Roy he immediately ordered them to run back towards Deathtail this time Roy and Dr. Mario joined them. "Listen carefully Donkey Kong I want you to launch me right at Deathtail's mouth! Yoshi your job is to make sure that mouth is open."

"Your plan is suicidal!" Dr. Mario shouted shocked.

"Don't worry, the antidote will protect me from the poison and my sword will protect me from the flames."

"I was more worried about the giant teeth." Dr. Mario pointed out. "What will protect you from that?"

"My armor." Roy replied.

Yoshi stopped and aimed his Egg Bazooka at Deathtail. He fired and got an egg in Deathtail's eye. Instantly Deathtail began to scream in pain. Donkey Kong grabbed Roy by the cape and threw him in into Deathtail's mouth.

Eggs began to fly into Deathtail's mouth. Yoshi was firing them from his Egg Bazooka and he had created a large supply for DK to throw. Deathtail screamed out in pain. Roy was forced to cover his ears otherwise he would go deaf. 'I didn't think about this!' suddenly Dr. Mario was thrown up into Deathtail's mouth. In his ears was cotton to block the sound. He gave Roy two cotton balls who put them in his ears.

Dr. Mario immediately began to fire Megavitamins down Deathtail's throat. Roy on the other hand began to slash Deathtail's mouth. Suddenly Deathtail swallowed. Dr. Mario pulled out a scalpel that he had concealed. Both of them began to slash Deathtail's throat. "I'm sorry doctor!" Roy shouted forgetting that neither could hear the other. However both of them knew that it hurt the other to kill even a monster like Deathtail in such a brutal way.

Suddenly they were back outside. Both of them on the ground. It was apparent what had happened. Deathtail had thrown them both up. Their clothing was both stained in blood and vomit. They both looked disgusted.

Deathtail looked down at them. Both Dr. Mario and Roy what was coming next and began to run towards DK and Yoshi. Deathtail breathed fire down upon them. Engulfing the whole room. However with a swing of the Sword of Seals Roy, Dr. Mario, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi were protected by a part in the sea of flames.

They each breathed a sigh of relief. However it was short lived. Deathtail began to scream in great pain. One that could be heard through out the tower. Roy and Dr. Mario nodded knowing that they finally had greatly wounded the beast.

"My body, it burns!" Deathtail shouted out. "What did you do?"

"We cut your throat!" Roy replied. "When you breathed fire and poison at us the poison and fire went through out your body. Its only a matter of time!" Deathtail's eyes widened in horror.

"Then I will kill you!" he once again began to breath fire this time the whole room became a fiery hell. One even Deathtail was clearly having a hard time in. However Roy, DK, Yoshi, and Dr. Mario were perfectly safe behind the Sword of Seals.

A gust of wind put out the fire and pushed them back to the wall. The looked at Deathtail who had caused the fire to burn so intensely he even burnt off his own scales. Flying in the air was a combination of burnt dragon and a rotting corpse.

Deathtail's claws reached towards them. Just when it seemed to be the end Deathtail stopped moving and fell to the ground.

"A fusion of creatures is a dangerous thing," Roy sighed. "A living being with a dead one is perhaps the most dangerous, although it grants them exponential power it quickly kills them. We got lucky." The dragon's corpse began to turn into dust. The dust then began to go into a large Smash Shard.

The Smash Shard floated down to the ground. Giga Bowser teleported in grabbing it. A smug smile crossed his face and he disappeared. Roy, Dr. Mario, Yoshi and DK were in shock. "He intentionally killed his own subordinates." Roy gritted his teeth having become agitated.

"We better find the others." Dr. Mario said standing up. "But we best conserve our energy and don't fall into any more stupid traps."

* * *

They stood at a door that led to the top of the tower. "We can not go further," Tei sighed. 

"You can't or you won't?" Bowser snarled.

"We were told not to interfere by Link and The Melee Master." Sui replied. "What comes next is something that you Smashers must do alone."

The Smashers walked onto the top of the platform. Zelda, Link and The Melee Master were still fighting Master and Crazy Hand, both of them cursing at the appearance of the others. Link and Zelda just smiled. Both Ness and Mewtwo read their minds and quickly telepathically told everyone else what was going on. "This will be the end for one of us." Master Hand shouted outraged.

To be continued...

I actually forgot about dragons... and this was pretty much the only place to put them… I'm actually quite satisfied with the result.

This would have been up sooner but 3 and half hours of sleep sadly kills any and all will for me to do anything… except play videogames… (My job is a night shift… 11pm –7am)


	24. Chapter 24: Master and Crazy Hand

Chapter 24: Master and Crazy Hand

"You're all here..." Master Hand laughed. However after he did a second count he realized that there were four missing. "Where are the other four?"

"Probably still climbing up that stupid tower!" Pikachu shouted out.

"Wait there are only 21 of you... then why did I count 22?"

"How can giant hands with no eyes see us?" Samus questioned. "Perhaps when we defeat them we should dissect them for further analysis!"

"I'll save you the time. They're psychic." Mewtwo replied. "And right now I'm positive that they are staring at Mr. Game and Watch."

"You!" Both Hands shouted out simultaneously. "All three of us sealed you away in that chamber! Only one of us should of been able to free you! How did you do it?" Everyone seemed slightly confused as they both continued to talk simultaneously through the whole sentence. "Answer me!"

Bowser raised his hand. "I freed him!" he shouted proudly.

"Yes you would be the only one capable of doing that..." they both continued to talk.

"Their minds are one!" The Melee Master pointed out.

"You who are the thorn in all of Giga Bowser's plans. The one unseen variable."

"No," Bowser responded. "He should have known all about me. After all we were once one. I am not the unseen variable! But I know what it is."

"And what is that?" they asked.

A smile crossed Mario and Bowser's face. "You'll see." Bowser replied.

"There are several unseen variables." The Melee Master sighed. "Even those we don't know about."

Master Hand just laughed. "You are all fatigued. Your climb up the tower was perhaps more daunting than you expected."

"Your fatigued as well." Link replied.

"With Crazy Hand I will become much more formidable. Now lets begin. May your death be swift!" Both Master and Crazy Hand began to circle around the tower their fingers pointed towards the Smashers.

"What are they going to do?" Mewtwo muttered frustrated, as he was unable to read their minds or capable of using future sight in this tower. The air around their fingers suddenly became much like bullets. They began to rapidly fire the bullets towards the Smashers who soon found out they had very little space to run to. They were forced to dodge the bullets or let them hit them. Within a few seconds all of the Smashers were on the ground in pain.

"Get up!" Master Hand ordered. "You have unlimited power here, tap into it!"

"No," Each of the Smashers replied in an eerie synchronized way.

The Melee Master stood up and glared at Master Hand. "If those shots were to kill you would of been able to do it." He said. "You're holding back! Or perhaps I should say something is holding you back!" Master Hand flinched. "Yes, its gaining strength isn't it? It seems as though your own unlimited strength zone has backfired!"

"We know how your power works Master Hand!" The Melee Master laughed. "You can't change the rules while there are other people using this area." Master Hand flinched signifying that the Melee Master had gotten it right. "I'm also going to guess that once you are out of the picture the rules will be lifted. Including the ban on the Weapons of Heart."

"You truly are amazing, and you deserve every bit of recognition for being my other half." Master Hand laughed.

"Once we separate them you will take care of Crazy Hand." Link said to The Melee Master. "We will finish Master Hand."

"Understood!"

Nana and Popo rushed forwards towards the giant hands. They both jumped into the air and brought down their hammers on Master and Crazy Hand. Both Master and Crazy Hand tossed them up into the air. However their safety line had got caught in between Master Hand's fingers yanking him a few feet away.

Ganondorf and Captain Falcon rushed forwards. Ganondorf began to attack Crazy Hand, while Captain Falcon attacked Master Hand. Electricity began to spark at Master Hand and Crazy Hand's fingertips. The electricity surged and those in between them were shocked. A ball of electricity had appeared in the direct center between the Hands. Pikachu rushed towards it absorbing the electricity. His cheeks began to spark as a way to let go of the excess energy.

The Hands clapped together crushing Ganondorf, Captain Falcon, and Pikachu in their palms. The Hands stopped and readied themselves for another attack. As they were about to clap on the three fighters once again Kirby inhaled and sucked them towards him while Ness threw a blast of psychic energy. When they clapped this time the psychic energy exploded causing the Hands to go flying.

Mr. Game and Watch ran forwards along with Peach. Peach charged at Master Hand while Mr. Game and Watch ran at Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand began to roll around on the ground however Mr. Game and Watch just disappeared. A moment later Crazy Hand was encased in ice.

Peach hit Master Hand with her frying pan. When Master Hand charged towards her as a fist she froze and closed her eyes. When she noticed that she hadn't been hit she opened her eyes and floating in mid air was a Toad. "How can such a small creature hold me back?" Master Hand asked.

"What do you know, the Toads can actually protect the Princess." Bowser joked.

Princess Peach once again froze, she couldn't move. "You can't fight!" Master Hand began to tell her. "You only rely on others to protect you!" Master Hand opened his fist and pointed every finger at Peach. From the tip of each finger a laser.

Peach screamed. Noticing that once again that nothing had hit her she opened her eyes and saw that someone had jumped in front of her to protect her. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I can't let you get hurt." Bowser replied. Each of the lasers did no damage to his shell. "It would sort of end the negotiations quite quickly if you were to die. We both know that the decision for the peace talks was greeted with much controversy on both sides. And I fear that if you were gone your heir would see the obliteration of my Koopa clan."

Princess Peach began to walk backwards until she tripped and fell on her behind. She noticed a hand at her shoulder. "You said to me that you wanted to help defend your people." Fox said. "Here we are all allies, standing together with a common goal. If you can't find the strength in you to fight go stand at the back with Pichu and Young Link."

Mario and Luigi attacked Master Hand. "Are you okay Bowser?" Mario asked. Everything suddenly became quiet. "Wow I never thought I would say that." Mario quickly said to try and break the tension.

Marth rushed forwards slashing Master Hand. Suddenly the sound of ice shattering. Crazy Hand tried to do an attack however failed. "They are too far away and can no longer do any combo attacks!" Link shouted.

The Melee Master rushed towards Crazy Hand while Link jumped in front of Master Hand with his bow and arrows ready. He fired an arrow and it scraped Master Hand's index finger. Mewtwo teleported above Master Hand and quickly began to fire a barrage of shadow balls upon him forcing Master Hand to the ground. Nana and Popo ran towards Master Hand and froze him to the ground. Marth rushed forwards and slashed Master Hand causing the ice to shatter. Captain Falcon ran forwards and kicked Master Hand into the air he then jumped up into the air and rapidity punched and kicked him. Ness lifted up his hands and fired his psychic energy at Master Hand. As Master Hand fell towards the tower Samus shot a super missile at him, causing him to fall off of the tower and plummet towards the ground.

They all breathed a sigh of relief until they realized that Master Hand was completely capable of flying and Master Hand floated back up. "I'm not going down like that!" Master Hand shouted. Pikachu pierced Master Hand with his electric spear his Weapon of Heart. "What?! How? They are restricted here!"

"My Weapon of Heart is different from others!" Pikachu replied. "I can both summon it and create it out of electricity I let off!"

"The original twelve were truly the greatest minds of their time." Master Hand laughed. "You of all people had to inherit their abilities." Samus fired a plasma beam at Master Hand hitting him and causing him once again to plummet.

Sheik, Fox, and Falco ran down the side of the tower after Master Hand and Pikachu. Sheik threw her needles piercing Master Hand while Fox and Falco continuously fired their guns. Link at the top of the tower began to rapidly fire light arrows towards Master Hand. In order to evade the attack Master Hand fired a blast of energy at the tower and used the momentum to force himself away. This also sent Pikachu, Fox, and Flaco flying. Sheik stood on the tower using magic to stick to the side of the wall and used her chain whip in order to grab Pikachu, Fox and Falco.

Fox summoned his Weapon of Heart, the Demon Launcher, and instantly fired a beam of energy at Master Hand who was unable to dodge. When the attack had finished Master Hand was in a crater.

Mewtwo and Ness lifted Pikachu, Sheik, Fox and Falco up to the top of the tower. They all stared at the middle of the platform where a purple void was beginning to from. From it stepped Giga Bowser and with a quick snap of his fingers the void disappeared.

To be continued...

The ban on Weapons of Heart was only at the top of the tower.


	25. Chapter 25: The Showdown!

Chapter 25: The Showdown!

"Its such a pity." Giga Bowser laughed along side him appeared a Ganondorf and Mewtwo clone. "Here I thought that Master Hand and Crazy Hand would be able to kill you. It looks like I was wrong."

The Smashers faced Giga Bowser each of them ready to fight. However a sound much like glass shattering went through the air and each of the Smashers collapsed.

"The unlimited energy zone is gone." Giga Bowser laughed. "Even if you didn't want to use its power your body subconsciously used it. Sadly with that gone so is the ban on the Weapon's of Heart. Not that it really matters."

"Damn," Link shouted frustrated.

"We might be able to win if we don't do anything reckless." Mario muttered. Mewtwo and Ganondorf charged towards their clones.

Mewtwo charged up a shadow ball and threw it at his clone. The clone however created a shadow ball and it collided with Mewtwo's. The attack was enough to send them both backwards. "At last," Mewtwo thought to himself. "I have found a worthy opponent!"

The clone however just smiled. "You are not worthy to fight me!" with that he disappeared and reappeared behind Mewtwo. Mewtwo teleported away leaving a Shadow Ball where he was, the clone hit the shadow ball causing it to explode.

Ganondorf was trying to punch his clone but found it to be too fast. Both Ganondorf and the clone punched at the same time causing their punches to collide. Ganondorf jumped back holding his hand feeling as though it had just shattered due to the force. Suddenly Ganondorf threw of his heavy cape and charged forwards rapidly punching the clone.

Both Ganondorf and Mewtwo delivered their final attacks upon their clones causing them to explode. Giga Bowser however just smiled as the two smash shards flew over to him.

"Now then," Giga Bowser calmly said, "lets begin." With that his body began to transform. "Now into my Giga form!"

* * *

Yoshi, DK, Dr. Mario, and Roy were running up the stairs. Each of them was wondering what the shaking they had felt was. They could each feel that they were getting closer to the top of the tower. Suddenly they saw a door that the stairs ended at. They rushed through the door only to find most of the Smashers on the ground badly wounded. Link and Giga Bowser were in a deadlock. Link was using his sword while Giga Bowser was using his claws.

"At last," Giga Bowser said eyeing the final four warriors. "You have all come together."

"Enough!" Link shouted temporarily overpowering Giga Bowser. "Your fight is with me!" Giga Bowser looked back at Link and used his weight to throw him across the tower. Link got up and glared at Giga Bowser. He reached into the pouch at his side and pulled out a handful of Smash Shards. "Explain these Smash Shards now!" he demanded.

Giga Bowser leered at Link. "With honor. These smash shards are different than normal ones. I have created them myself. They give the user more power but at a cost. Those who use them slowly become corrupted and eventually die. Now you are probably wondering about the clones as well. Well the Smash Shards are used as the base and that's pretty much all I know."

Link for the first time looked at Roy, Yoshi, DK, and Dr. Mario. He then glanced at Pichu, Young Link, and Princess Peach. He then glanced at Mario and Bowser. 'There are ten of us capable of fighting.' Link began to think things through in his head. 'This isn't a winning hand… Mario will be unable to attack Giga Bowser due to the pact. The only thing I can think of us doing is stalling until everyone regains consciousness.' He once again looked at Roy, Yoshi, DK, and Dr. Mario. All of them were breathing heavily.

"I could kill you all right now!" Giga Bowser laughed. "But it wouldn't be worth it!" with that Giga Bowser appeared in front of Roy, Yoshi, DK and Dr. Mario. "For you to slay that monster must have meant that you were strong." Giga Bowser withdrew into his shell and began to spin around while at the same time he breathed out fire creating a tornado out of fire. Roy, Yoshi, DK and Dr. Mario went flying backwards.

Giga Bowser's gaze fixed upon Pichu, Young Link and Peach. "And then there are the cowards. Those who hide behind their so called friends not wanting to get their hands dirty while they suffer!" Giga Bowser moved quickly in front of Pichu, Young Link and Peach. He was about to attack them when Link jumped in front and blocked with a barrier of Nayru's Love. However Giga Bowser's claws quickly pierced the magical barrier.

With a second swipe of his claws Giga Bowser attacked Link sending him flying to the edge of the tower. Young Link quickly ran to the aid of Link. "You three aren't even wroth the effort to protect or kill. You have only brought down the Smashers."

"Don't talk about our son like that!" Pikachu and Jigglypuff shouted regaining a bit of strength and rushing towards Giga Bowser. However with a flick of Giga Bowser's tail they were once again on the ground.

"And then there is you Princess. I wanted to kill you back in the Mushroom Kingdom to start war!" Giga Bowser admitted. "However that was averted due to a small detail on my side. But I doubt for long. You coming to the Smash Planet was probably the least smartest thing to do."

"What do you mean?" Princess Peach asked confused.

"Please Princess you can't be that dumb!" Giga Bowser laughed. He had raised his claws almost ready to impale her. "Bowser is seen entering the castle and a few minutes later the castle is attacked from the inside. You then disappear. The logical conclusion would be that Bowser had kidnapped you in the middle of negotiations. Unless someone had seen you run away to the Great Fox or you left a note. However I made sure to kill all witnesses that could vouch for your safety and Master and Crazy Hand had all ready put all of the town's inhabitants into a temporary sleep. The latter option would also be impossible due to the time restraints, and if by such an event you did leave a note the fire more than likely burnt it. And then there would be the matter of your heir. Its common knowledge that the peace treaties with the Koopa clan were controversial, and your successor could have been on either side of the coin. If your successor would wish to continue the peace talks all it would take would be a small toad child playing in the woods when suddenly he comes across the corpse of a maiden. On the other hand if your successor had all ready determined that you were dead war may have all ready begun! However the only thing stopping a war may have been Bowser disappearing at the same time."

"The Koopa clan knows the truth that you are an imposter!" Bowser shouted out. "They wouldn't be forced to war!"

"No," Giga Bowser laughed. "As dimwitted as your minions are something that even Mario can vouch for is if they are being attacked they will defend themselves. War would be inevitable. They would be unable to prove your disappearance, and even if they could The Mushroom Kingdom wouldn't be willing to listen." Giga Bowser faced Princess Peach. "Now then I can only guarantee that such a war happens. Don't worry Princess death will be painless!"

"Why are you doing this?" Peach asked.

"For my own pleasure!" Giga Bowser laughed. "Now die!" Giga Bowser's claws rushed towards Peach, at the last second Mario jumped in front of the attack. A barrier appeared in front of Mario. It very clearly reflected Giga Bowser much like a mirror. Suddenly Giga Bowser was sent flying backwards his right arm was bleeding as though his own claws had pierced it, and his claws were shattered. "What the hell was that?!" Giga Bowser asked both clearly annoyed and shocked.

Bowser just began to laugh. "The unseen variable! Mario and I can't attack each other due to a pact!"

"But why did it extend to me?" Giga Bowser screamed. He was clearly frustrated.

"Simply put you are my clone!" Bowser laughed getting up off of the ground. "The very thing that you have been flaunting around."

"But there were other clones!"

"I avoided them." Mario replied. "It was hard to try and not fight them and make it look unintentional."

"But in the event tower! You clearly attacked that clone!"

"Yes that's true." Mario replied. "I tossed the clone around despite the pact. The pact however didn't allow any direct damage to the clone. I think that had to do with how the clone wasn't a perfect one of Bowser and I knew that it wasn't the real Bowser. However since the clone retained Bowser's likeness the pact still held up."

"And you destroyed it how?" Giga Bowser asked.

"I used my Weapon of Heart." Mario replied. "I believe that it's was a similar loophole that allowed Pikachu to get his Weapon of Heart during the battle with Master Hand despite the ban. If I had to guess what the loophole was it would probably be that I inherited the Weapon of Heart and that it isn't mine." Mario summoned his Weapon of Heart: the Chakram. He threw them at Giga Bowser. While the pact didn't deflect them they did no damage to Giga Bowser.

Giga Bowser rushed towards Mario extending his left hand and claws and attempting to pierce where Mario's heart was, however the barrier appeared and the attack backfired on Giga Bowser once again. This rendered both of his arms useless.

"We are at a stalemate." Mario admitted.

"No." Giga Bowser laughed. "Your barrier has a weakness. I may be unable to attack you, but I can attack Bowser. And once he is dead…" Mario's eyes widened in realization of what Giga Bowser meant. "Your pact will be broken! I could also kill all of your Smasher friends. But I won't!" Mario's heart skipped a beat when he heard these words.

"What?" Link asked standing up slowly.

"I deem you unworthy to slaughter at the moment." Giga Bowser replied. "That's why I'm going to give you seven days! You have seven days to spend however you want, recovering, training, running away, or doing the impossible and trying to divert war."

"Why are you doing this?" Bowser asked shocked.

"I find it stupid to slaughter you here since you weren't at full power and already exhausted." Giga Bowser replied. "And with my arms ruined I will need to heal. Plus I know that you Mario and Bowser will remove the pact before our next battle. You will have seven days, then on the eighth you will confront me."

"I don't like how you are suddenly writing out everyone's life!" Samus replied getting up and aiming her cannon at Giga Bowser.

"Don't try it," Giga Bowser sighed. "Your suit has two of my Smash Shards in it. I could easily cause it to self destruct right now." Samus backed down knowing that it was the truth. "If you fail to beat me on the eighth day my armies will go out and conquer the universe. And then…" a crazed look crossed Giga Bowser's face. He became even more insane looking than he did before. "I will destroy everything and rebuild it." Giga Bowser shouted out. "I have witnessed the destructive nature of all beings. For it was from that destructive nature I was born. Destruction breeds hatred. And it is inevitable every being will be destroyed in humanity's conquest for power."

"What are you talking about?" Mario asked.

"The Revolution!" Giga Bowser replied. "Humanity will find it in 6 years and use it to bend the universe into their own naive image of what it should be!"

"Just who are you?!" Bowser shouted enraged. "How do you know these things?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I was you," Giga Bowser replied. "After you had used the Star Rod to fulfill your selfish wishes I was born. I was created by gathering all negative wishes and feelings to become one perfect monster. But it was you who truly gave me form. After I was created the leader of our organization found me. Everything then slowly fell into place. With the Star Rod's negative energy I can gaze into the future and create an unlimited number of dark smash shards. Your other option is to join my dark army and serve me!"

"We will never join you!" Mario shouted out in a rather clichéd manner. "We will defeat you and then stop the Revolution from destroying everything!"

"I doubt that," Giga Bowser replied. "It is in fact you the Smashers who will find the Revolution and will bring the demise to every being in the universe!"

Everyone was quiet and silently shaking in fear. Each of them was muttering, "That's impossible."

A smile crossed Giga Bowser's face. He knew that he had now won. "In that case I will be waiting at the most treacherous part of the Smash Planet. If you think you can change the course of destiny then try!" Giga Bowser began to laugh. "You have seven days!" With that the tower began to disappear and the Smashers appeared on the ground. Right next to the edge separating the third and fourth parts of the planet. In front of them was a narrow stone bridge that extended over a giant ravine.

They looked forwards and began to walk across the bridge. It for some reason was a lot shorter than the other two that they had crossed before. Along the way none had wanted to talk about what Giga Bowser disclosed.

When they reached the final part of the Smash Planet waiting patiently for them was Rai, Sui and Tei. "You walk onwards knowing your fate if you face Giga Bowser again." Tei sighed.

"You know our resolve!" Pikachu said. "Help us."

"You can't surpass Giga Bowser in only 7 days," Rai responded. "We can train you all you would like but it's impossible. At most you will only gain the strength that Link has in the past 3 years.

"We don't have time to train." Mario responded with a new fire burning in his eyes. "We have to return to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"That's right." Fox muttered. "You have a war to stop."

"If we can avert the war then we will return and train with you." Princess Peach replied. "Bowser I'm more than certain we need you with us!"

"Yes," Bowser replied. "We will also need Mario and Luigi. Should we bring along Dr. Mario?"

"No," Mario replied. "That may just cause more trouble. Everyone else should train."

They all nodded. "Then in that case." A familiar voice calmly said, "I will use the N-Sword to transport you back. However you are going to have to find your own way back." Everyone turned around to see the Melee Master walking towards them.

"Where were you?" They asked.

"Crazy Hand turned out to be a bit tougher than I imagined." They all however found this hard to believe.

"Send us now!" Mario ordered. With a slash of the N-Sword a portal was opened up. Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Bowser all walked through knowing the near impossible task that they must do: avert war. And if it had all ready started stop it.

To be continued...

* * *

Strangely the whole war thing was a sub-plot thought up at the last minute during editing… (actually it was a forgotten plot line that I suddenly remembered...) Its strange how it all fell into place… sigh more editing of the next few chapters…

Also I wanted Pikachu's and Jigglypuff's ("Don't talk about our son like that!") one line to Giga Bowser was originally going to be "Not our son you bastard!" so that it was similar to a certain line in the last Harry Potter book ("not my daughter you bitch" I believe that was the line… of course it was in All Caps). However I opted against it since I edited Giga Bowsers text before so the line wouldn't make sense.

_"What the hell was that?!" Giga Bowser asked both clearly annoyed and shocked._ Giga Bowser was going to say something much more extreme than 'hell' **CoughFwordcough** but I also opted against that.


	26. Chapter 26: Seven days of training begin

Chapter 26: Seven days of training begins

"All right!" Sui announced dropping several fifty-pound weights. "You will now wear these for the next seven days, the only time that you can take them off is when we switch you to a heavier or lighter weight depending on your progress. You will get two on your legs and two on your arms. DK you are starting with 100-pound weights while Pichu, Pikachu, and Zelda will start with 25-pound weights. And for you two," Her gaze was set upon Ness and Mewtwo. "All further use of PSY is forbidden unless we tell you otherwise! So you can stop reading my mind!"

"I wish you told us that sooner." Both Ness and Mewtwo moaned now knowing the horrors that they would have to face during training.

"Now then, Rai" Sui said sweetly to her little brother. "Go with Link and The Melee Master to make sure that they come back in seven days to see the effects of the training."

"While we are gone don't kill them." Link sighed before walking away. He then turned around and faced Sui. "On second thought give the Melee Master four 500 pound weights and me four 200 pound weights."

"Link are you sure we should be doing this handicapped?"

"We'll take them off if the battle proves to be too harsh." Link replied putting on the 200 pound weights. The Melee Master did the same. "Good bye." With that they disappeared.

Sinister smiles crossed Tei's and Sui's faces. Both Ness and Mewtwo began to whimper. "We will hold nothing back!" Sui announced. "You will undergo hellish training!"

"We will start with your first training exercise." Tei sighed. Both Tei and Sui lifted up their arms. "Withstand this!" with that all of the Smashers were sent flying back by an unseen force. "We will continue to exert this pressure, your current goal is to pass us. Any use of barriers are strictly forbidden. You have 2 hour to complete this task. Failure to do so will result in doubling your weights and a punishment activity."

Shock covered their faces and in a spurt of confusion the vast majority ran forwards. A few seconds later they went flying back. Mewtwo being one of the ones who stood back began to slowly walk forwards. Suddenly he stopped for a moment before continuing to walk forwards. "I get it," Ness shouted out. "Mewtwo is allowing his body to get used to the pressure that they are exerting. As we get closer the pressure is greater and there is more resistance."

"It seems that he figured it out." Sui sighed.

"He did read our minds." Tei responded.

"Do you think the rest of the training will be this easy?"

"No." Tei glanced forwards. "Since you figured out how this works its time for a bit of motivation!" A giant firewall appeared behind them. "If we find that you aren't going at our pace this wall will burn you forcing you to continue, and if we find that you are idle for too long." A ball made out of water about the size of a baseball went flying towards Mewtwo who couldn't dodge it and was sent to the ground. "We'll force you to move."

"This isn't fair!" Pichu shouted.

"Battle isn't fair!" Tei responded. "Your opponent won't give you any time to figure out how their attacks work and how to counterattack perfectly. You have to figure out all of this during the heat of battle!"

Pikachu threw a jolt of electircty only to see it fizzle out from the extreme pressure. "You have 1 hour and 55 minutes to pass us!"

* * *

Link, The Melee Master and Rai reappeared in a desert area. "We're here." Link said.

"And so am I," A voice responded back to them.

"Does Giga Bowser know you have come here?" Link asked.

"Not yet." He replied.

"Then show yourself!" The Melee Master demanded.

From behind a rock floated Master Hand. "I'm holding nothing back, and I hope you do the same!"

* * *

Mario, Peach, Luigi and Bowser walked out of the portal appearing in front of Mario's house. They breathed a small sigh of relief when they noticed that the house was still intact.

"Where should we go first?" Mario asked.

"The Mushroom Kingdom." Bowser replied. "If there would be a war they would probably be the ones to attack first. At least according to how Giga Bowser was saying it."

"I agree with Bowser." Luigi replied.

"And so do I," Peach responded.

Mario nodded in agreement. "I also would like to see the Mushroom Kingdom first. Now please follow me." Mario led them to a warp pipe behind his house that was hidden from view by a shrubbery. "If we go through this we will appear in front of the castle." All four of them jumped into the warp pipe. Luigi was first followed by Peach. Bowser went in third and Mario jumped in last.

When they emerged in front of the castle it appeared that renovations were underway. "Giga Bowser did set fire to it." Peach reminded them.

Bowser suddenly stopped moving forwards and everyone could see why. Toads with spears had surrounded them almost as if they knew that someone was going to use the warp pipe.

"You show yourself now Bowser?" a Toad asked. "And with your servants disguised none the less!"

"Commander," Peach sternly said. "Stand down this is all a misunderstanding!"

"Silence imposter!" the Toad shouted. "How dare you come dressed as the late Princess Toadstool."

Peach was about to shout back however Mario stopped her. "Remember there were no witnesses to see you escape from the burning castle."

"So why are you here Bowser?"

Bowser looked at the commander. "I'm here to prevent a war!" Bowser replied. "I will turn myself in." He then faced Mario, Peach and Luigi. "You must go back to my castle and inform everyone that I have repented for my sins."

"No," the Commander Toad laughed. "They will die with you. Do you think your single life will be able to repay the hundreds slaughtered?"

"Giga Bowser was right," Luigi whispered. "Its nearly impossible to stop this war!"

"Silence!" The Toad once again shouted. "We will not have you talking amongst yourselves."

"Before you take me away," Bowser said. "I want to know do you all hate the Koopa Clan with all of your heart and that you would give nearly anything to eradicate them off of the earth?"

"Yes!" All of the Toads replied.

"You're so easily manipulated." Bowser laughed knowing that this strengthened Giga Bowser.

"Now all of you come peacefully or die!"

"Okay." Bowser replied. He looked like he was about to walk forwards. "I'm sorry but it would appear that my foot is stuck in the warp pipe!" Mario, Luigi, and Peach looked at Bowser's foot. It was stopping the warp pipe from closing. "GO!" Bowser shouted kicking it open. Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach jumped towards it.

Suddenly all of the Toads threw their spears. A few of the Toads rushed towards them trying to stop them from entering the warp pipe. It looked like they were about to be skewered alive however a giant shield appeared out of thin air blocking the spears. "Your Weapon of Heart!" Mario shouted to Luigi before they went down the warp pipe.

"Rescue me!" Bowser shouted before he destroyed the warp pipe.

"No one will be rescuing you scum!" The commander Toad replied.

* * *

When they reemerged form the Warp Pipe they were breathing a sigh of relief that they got out of that situation unscratched. "Did you summon your shield?" Mario asked.

"No," Luigi replied. "It summoned itself as though it had a mind of its own and was only trying to protect me. This has never happened before, save for the first time that it was summoned."

"That may have caused us more trouble than necessary." Mario sighed. "Princess does anyone else beside you in the castle know that Luigi's Weapon of Heart is a shield?"

"No why?" Princess Peach asked.

"I was hoping that they could of connected the dots and find out that you were the real princess."

"Sadly if one did know they would probably say that you two had betrayed the crown and sided with Bowser."

"But that's stupid!"

"That's how war works. It creates panic. Mind you we can use this to our advantage." Princess Peach replied. "If they do know they would have entered a state of panic. Besides we now have a hostage." Peach pointed to a young toad that had been knocked into the warp pipe by Bowser as a parting gift. He now was on the ground unconscious.

"And they have Bowser I'm pretty sure that Bowser outweighs nameless peon #1337 in worth and in general"

"This situation probably will be a lot better with out your sarcasm." Princess Peach shouted. They all stopped and took a brief second to catch their breath. "So what do we do from here?"

"We go to the Koopa Clan." Mario replied. "Bowser wanted us to go there."

"Yes we can just see how well that will go" Luigi sighed. "'Hi I'm the ex-princess Peach. By now it's a well known fact that the last peace talks was really just a huge disaster and in reality it was torn down by an evil clone of Bowser who is actually Bowser's son given birth by the unending selfish wishes of the people in the universe and Bowser using the Star Rod. He would like noting better than to watch a war start and see people eradicate themselves. Oh did I mention that Bowser is now captured by the Mushroom Kingdom and sentenced to death?' yes that would work SO well."

"Except that the Koopa Clan does know about Giga Bowser!" Mario replied. "Would they be trusting of us is the question." Mario's eyes focused on the unconscious Toad. "Princess, do you have an item with you that you can use to identify yourself as the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Yes." Peach replied.

"Good, I just figured out what we are going to do with this Toad!"

To be continued...

Boy I hope that my story doesn't screw up again and chapters mysteriously vanish…


	27. Chapter 27: Truth

Chapter 27: Truth

Link and The Melee Master stared at Master Hand. Link grabbed his bow and arrow preparing for his attack. "I just need a clear shot." Link reminded The Melee Master.

"It won't be easy."

"Now will all 3 of you be fighting me?" Master Hand asked. With that Rai threw off his cloak and drew a sword. "I'll take that as a yes."

Link fired an arrow and quickly put away his bow. He then rushed towards Master Hand drawing his sword. Master Hand easily evaded the arrow and rushed towards Link. A barrier of spinning air appeared around Master Hand and repelled Link and the Master Sword. The Melee Master rushed towards the barrier and pierced through it and pushed Master Hand back into a rock that shattered from the pressure. Sparks of electricity left Master Hand and shocked The Melee Master. Arrows composed out of electricity left Master Hand and rushed towards Link however they stopped in mid air. Rai's arm was stretched out and was now controlling the electricity. Each arrow went flying back at Master Hand who once again created the barrier of air. The two attacks hit and canceled out.

"He's weaker than last time," Link observed.

The Melee Master lifted up his arm and energy surged from it. A giant blast of energy left his hand and rushed towards Master Hand, however at the last second a barrier of sand appeared around Master Hand.

"Its safe to assume that he has control over all elements," The Melee Master sighed not at all amused. "He has used so far electricity, wind, and now the earth."

"I told you that I was holding nothing back." Master Hand sighed. He opened and closed his hand quickly. Suddenly the ground began to shake and the three fell into a hole. From the walls of the hole sand shot out at them and bound them to the wall. The hole then closed up. A few seconds later a beam of light shot into the air and Link, Rai, and the Melee Master were standing on the ground.

"Weapon of Heart!" Link shouted as a sword appeared in his right hand. He held the Master Sword with his left. "Heart Sword, Level up!" Link shouted. With that the sword glowed a bright white color and grew in size until it was about six feet tall and 2 feet thick. Link could easily lift it with one hand. "Weapons of heart can evolve. They naturally become stronger and bend with the will of the holder. During my training with The Melee Master my Weapon of Heart had to evolve in order to fight at the same level as him. It also comes with a special ability... lets see if you can figure it out!"

"I doubt the battle will go that far." Master Hand replied creating an air barrier around himself. Link however ran towards the barrier and destroyed it with the Heart Sword and cut Master Hand with the Master Sword. "Can it stop energy?"

"Wrong" Link replied cutting upwards. "Here's a hint; it relies on my health, hence the name Heart Sword!" Sand came up and rushed to Link who was easily able to evade it. "I forgot that my speed increased with this. Rai take off these weights!"

Rai snapped his fingers and the weights on The Melee Master and Link disappeared. Link effortlessly threw his Heart Sword at Master Hand; it stabbed him in the palm of his hand and pierced him to a rock.

"Do it now!" The Melee Master ordered. Link grabbed his bow and an arrow. He shot the arrow and it turned into a bright white light. The light hit Master Hand but it couldn't pierce him. Link was surprised to find that his body was still converting magical energy into the light.

"What's going on?" Link asked in shock.

Master Hand just began to laugh. "An echo! It's finally over for me. The only thing protecting me is ironically your Weapon of Heart. Once you disable it the light will pierce me. Your Heart Sword has sensed your determination and is pumping out as much energy as possible to try and pierce me. That's its ability." With that the Heart Sword disappeared and the beam of light pierced Master Hand.

He began to glow and violently shake. Until all of the light disappeared. Master Hand fell to the ground and an onyx jewel dropped onto the sand. "Thank you," Master Hand weakly gasped. "He has been controlling me for too long. I'm too weak at the moment." The Melee Master on the other hand walked towards the jewel as though the battle didn't happen and drew a circle around it followed by several runes across the circle. Until finally he stepped away and a green light surrounded the jewel.

"Thats one less problem we have to worry about," The Melee Master sighed. "Now for Crazy Hand and Giga Bowser."

"No, Crazy Hand is fine." Master Hand replied. "He was only following orders from me. I told him to follow me and watch me closely to wait for the opportunity to free me from the imposter meanwhile he would follow all orders from Giga Bowser until told otherwise."

Link nodded understanding. "So now we just need to return Giga Bowser's servant to him."

Master Hand placed a stone white rod on the ground. "The dominion rod. Under certain conditions it can control even Giga Bowser. Its what I used to control Crazy Hand."

Link nodded and grabbed the rod. "Come forth Crazy Hand!" He ordered. From the sky Crazy Hand appeared. Crazy Hand descended down to the ground and stared at Link.

"What do you wish for me to do?"

"Your first job is to return this stone to Giga Bowser, and tell him that is all that remains of Master Hand. You will say that the Smashers did it and that they are coming for you next. You will then return here where you will be set free from the Dominion Rod. Also tell Giga Bowser that it has been sealed with the light and as such it will be nearly impossible for him to break it."

Crazy Hand took the jewel and disappeared.

"Do you think it was wise to trust him?" The Melee Master asked.

"Yes," Link responded. "How is their training going?"

The Melee Master closed his eyes. "They have become much stronger. They are now 1/3rd your strength. Do you think you should allow them to catch up?"

"No, we will resume training soon." Link then stared at Master Hand. "Just what exactly are you?" he asked.

"I am a divine being," Master Hand responded. "I was created to over look the worlds and make sure that they stayed at peace. However one day that fiend distracted me and possessed my body sealing me away. He used my ability to create nearly anything to his advantage and gained significant ground. However from time to time I would take over, and at all times I was subconsciously aware of what he did. I am terribly sorry for the pain that he has caused you."

Link clutched two Smash Shards "Even though they are fake," Link muttered. "They retain the strength of the originals."

"Yes," Master Hand said. "Giga Bowser studied the Smash Crystal heavily in order to try and replicate it. Yet somehow the shards still fell to the light of the true Smash Crystal. You are well aware of the side effect that it gradually corrupts and degrades the users. This was something that not even Giga Bowser could change."

"He was created by the power of all of the selfish wishes made in the universe, my guess is that he also is composed of the other wishes that were used with the Star Rod. But also being composed of the energy from the Star Rod he can probably use that power to create an unlimited amount of Smash Shards. And it was those selfish wishes that would corrupt and degrade them."

"Yes," Master Hand replied. "He can also create five different generations of Smash Shards. The first generation are the weakest while the fifth are the strongest and can resist even the light of the Smash Crystal. However only five Generation 5 crystals were ever produced. They were in Hooktail, Gloomtail, Bonetail, and the Ganondorf and Mewtwo clones that he always had near him. They were destroyed and Giga Bowser reclaimed the shards."

"So what can he do with all five of the G5 shards?" The Melee Master asked.

"He could create a monster more powerful than anything the universe has ever seen before!" Master Hand replied. "The G5 shards have all ready absorbed the life force of 5 different beings and have gained the individual strength of all of those beings."

Link took the two Smash shards and placed them on the Master Sword. "They aren't being repelled," he noted. "In fact they are being purified." He then pushed them into The Master Sword. An aura of holy power suddenly began to explode off of the Master Sword. "Its a lot stronger." Link said as he sheathed the sword. Link however stared in disbelief, as the sheath couldn't even hold back the swords power.

"Ready?" The Melee Master asked.

"Rai," Link said. "Return the weights." Rai snapped his fingers and the weights reappeared on their limbs. Link drew the sword and a beam of white light rushed towards The Melee Master who effortlessly dodged to the side. They both noted the ground that had been torn up.

Link and the Melee Master stretched until they decided to run at each other and began to fight. Master Hand just watched with intrigue. "I see," he muttered to himself after watching them exchange a few blows. "Iron sharpens iron."

* * *

The Smashers were breathing heavily. Most of them were on the ground gasping for air. "That only took 5 hours." Tei smiled. "Certainly above expectations."

"Above!?" Ganondorf shouted outraged. "What was the whole purpose of the time limit then if you knew we would fail?"

"Motivation." Tei simply replied. "But we are true to our words. Your weight will double and you will have to do a punishment activity."

"You should now be at about one third of Link's true strength." said Sui.

"However it only gets worse from here on..." Tei laughed.

* * *

Mario, Peach, and Luigi had surrounded the awakening toad. They had been carrying him on the way to Bowser's fortress. When they heard his moaning they placed him on the ground and watched him as he regained consciousness. "What happened?" He moaned. When he opened his eyes his face was covered in shock that Mario, Luigi, and Peach had surrounded him.

"You imposters captured me!" He shouted.

"Not really," Mario sighed.

"Your going to torture me aren't you? Well I'll never speak!" The toad began to shout.

"Princess you better show him that item now." Luigi whispered into Peach's ear. Peach grabbed a necklace around her neck and took it off. On the necklace was a ring with a sapphire embedded into it.

"We won't torture you!" Princess Peach sternly said to the Toad to make him stop screaming. When Toad had calmed down she held the necklace in front of him. "Tell me do you know what this is?"

The Toad's eyes began to go over the ring. "This ring." He muttered. His hands approached the ring and he began to fiddle with the ring eventually gazing into the sapphire jewel. In the jewel was engraved the crest of the Mushroom Kingdom: a giant mushroom, with various scribbles around it. Underneath the mushroom was a banner that had several words that were too small to read. The toad looked up at Princess Peach and immediately bowed down.

"I'm so sorry Princess!" The toad cried. "How can I make up for this horrendous act?"

"By telling us what has happened since the castle was burnt down." Princess Peach said, unfortunately the toad didn't hear her.

"I will kill myself to redeem such honor!" The toad yelled.

Mario summoned his second Weapon of Heart the mallet and smashed it against a tree to silence the Toad.

"Just tell us what has happened?" Princess Peach replied. This time the toad heard her.

"Well the first act we had to do was confirm that you were dead so we had to search obsessively to find that ring."

"But wouldn't of there have been the possibility that the ring was destroyed in the fire." Luigi asked.

"No," Princess Peach replied. "The ring was blessed by the stars so that it wouldn't break." She pointed out a star shaped engraving on the inside of the ring.

"But what about replicas?" Luigi asked once again.

"Mario summon a fireball." Peach ordered. In Mario's hand a fireball appeared she swung the ring through it. Across the side writing appeared. "This is one precaution," Princess Peach explained. "Had there been a replica Toadsworth would of put it through the exact same test. Anyways please continue."

"When we couldn't find the ring we believed that Bowser had kidnapped you. A few people on the Mushroom Kingdom Council seemed almost obsessed with finding the ring."

"Why would that be?" Luigi asked.

"With out the ring a successor can't be chosen and they would most likely want to declare war. And since they thought that the bloodline was killed off they would need to find someone who was worthy of the crown." Peach explained.

"And how would they find someone who was worthy of the crown?" Mario asked.

"The person would have to put on the ring in front of the castle and find out if the castle would give them strength." Peach sighed. "We really need to stop with these baseless questions."

"And what would happen if you were kidnapped and killed and they took the ring?" The toad asked.

It was suddenly silent until Peach spoke up again. "You know I never thought about that… The Mushroom council would probably vote on the successor. Why?"

"Because that is sort of what just happened!"

"Oh," Peach said relatively calm, after a second that the shock had worn off "Wait what?! They have all ready chosen the successor?"

Mario and Luigi were both shocked to see Peach like this. "Yes," the toad replied. "And the successor has all ready declared war and thinks that you are nothing more than a naïve fool for trying to make peace with the Koopa Clan."

A fire of determination glowed in Princess Peach's eyes. "All right." She said putting on the ring. Instantly the sapphire began to glow. "Bowser wanted us to tell the Koopa clan that he had been captured. However if we tell them that they will probably attack. And then there is the matter of who my successor is."

"We must return back to the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario said. He then faced the toad. "By the way what's your name?"

"Fungi" the toad replied.

"And the name of my successor?" Peach asked.

"To be completely honest no one but the council has seen your successor, I'm doubting that the person even exists." Fungi replied.

"We better get back to the castle!" Mario said. Luigi, Peach, and Fungi nodded their heads in agreement. With that they set off towards the castle.

* * *

In a dark room there was a strangely shaped table. It was shaped like a mushroom. Around the mushroom table were 11 chairs. One chair that looked like a throne and was at the base of the table was unoccupied. The ten other chairs however were occupied with various toads.

"Toadsworth, again and again you oppose our decisions." One Toad said.

"Yes," Toadsworth replied. "I believe that we should search for the Princess and find if she is still alive."

"We have talked about this. If she was still alive she would have shown herself by now!" A female Toad said.

"I also believe that we shouldn't be manipulating the soldiers like this." Toadsworth pleaded. "I know they all lost family and friends but we are on our way to destruction! Some soldiers are all ready suspicious that the new successor hasn't greeted them or told them any orders to attack. Plus we have just captured Bowser surely there isn't any need to attack!"

"I agree with Toadsworth on the fact that we should actually find a temporary successor so that they don't get suspicious. "

"I have found one. Bring her in."

In the room walked a toad covered in pink. "All in favor of Toadette?" all but Toadsworth raised their hands. "Now then Toadette you shall be the new ruler of the mushroom Kingdom. You can come in now!" from the door appeared an old toad. "You are the Master of the Toad Town dojo right?"

"Yes," He coughed.

"We have a mission for you." The toad threw over three photos. "These are the people who were seen with Bowser and escaped, we know that they were using disguises to try and sneak in." a video began playing on a plasma TV on the wall. "They managed to escape but we believe that they will return to rescue Bowser."

Toadsworth stared at the TV and then suddenly saw Luigi's Weapon of Heart. 'Those were the real Mario Brothers!' he thought to himself. 'They won't believe me if I tell them. And if I tell the Master that they are the real Mario Brothers he will probably tell the council. Mario please forgive me. I just hope you are strong enough to defeat this person.'

"Your job is to defeat them using any means necessary, you can even kill."

Toadsworth did his best to hide his suddenly pale face. "But why were they working with Bowser?" Toadsworth silently asked himself.

To be continued...

* * *

"One ring to rule them all,  
One ring to find them,  
One ring to bring them all,  
And in the darkness bind them!"

Seriously that was the only thing I could think about when writing that part about the ring. Major LOTR influence.

The Master was the one from Paper Mario on the N64.


	28. Chapter 28: Bowser’s execution

Chapter 28: Bowser's execution

Tei and Sui were a lot harsher than any of the Smashers seemed to predict. "You only have 7 days!" They were constantly and painfully reminded over the course of the first day. They had clearly outlined their schedule for training only allowing 6 hours for breaks. Three 20-minute periods for food and 5 hours for sleep. For punishment they would increase the weights. Even eating was turned into an intensive training session as they wouldn't remove the weights and force the Smashers to eat hardly edible food.

Those that wasted or complained about the food would find their weights increase. "I'd rather be fighting Master and Crazy Hand and Giga Bowser!" Pichu cried.

"I don't remember you doing anything against Master and Crazy Hand! And when Giga Bowser came you were paralyzed in fear without putting up a fight!" Tei said knocking Pichu to the ground.

"What an accute memory for someone who wasn't even there." Pichu commented. "I seemed to remember that you didn't go through the door and fight with us!" Tei kicked Pichu.

"Your job is to listen to me and train. If I say something I expect you to respond with respect. If I say jump I expect you to ask 'how high?' If I say run your respose should be 'how fast.' Not some dribble about how you were there and we wern't! Do you understand trash?" Tei asked.

Both Pikachu and Jigglypuff rushed at Tei who knocked them both down to the ground. "Yes," Pichu responded.

"Good." Tei responded.

And so the day of brutal training continued and the Smashers persevered.

* * *

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Fungi were at the gates of Toad Town. As they entered they felt a large amount of pressure. Mario's eyes fixed on the Master of the Toad Town Dojo.

"Princess you have to find another way to the castle!" Mario whispered. "Go with her Fungi." Princess Peach and Fungi ran off back into the forest. Mario and Luigi stared at the Master.

"Guards have been set up all over the castle, they will not be able to go there." The old toad replied. "If you want to go there you will have to fight me. And even if you try to run away I will still chase you. The Mushroom Council has hired me to capture you, dead or alive."

"Then let us fight in a clearing in the forest." Mario replied. "I don't want anyone to get hurt while we exchange blows."

"Very well." The Master said walking out towards the forest. Mario and Luigi led the way until they came across a clearing in the forest about five minutes away from the town. "Don't hold back." The old toad told them.

"Should we really be fighting him two on one?" Luigi asked.

"If he is serious and has gotten stronger than the last time I've fought him then yes." Mario replied wasting no time in summoning both Weapons of Heart. "Besides all we have to do is stall for time!"

The Master punched the air sending a bullet of air at Mario and sending him flying back. "If you try to stall you will die."

Both Mario and Luigi rushed at the Master. Mario threw his chakram at the old toad only to see him effortlessly dodge it. Mario then swung his mallet only to see the Master disappear into thin air and reappear behind them.

"This is going to be hard…" Luigi cried.

* * *

Peach and Fungi were approaching the castle and constantly had to jump into alleyways in order to avoid being seen by guards. "The moment they see us its all over," Peach muttered while hiding in an alleyway. "They won't give me a chance to explain what is going on."

"The castle has been on high security for quite a while." Fungi sighed.

"Stop that Koopa!" A voice shouted out. As though it was a cue the Koopa immediately went into the same alleyway that Peach and Fungi were in. Both of them silently swearing. The young Koopa looked terrified at the sight of Fungi.

"We won't hurt you!" Princess Peach said. They quickly noticed that in the alleyway was a conveniently placed door. They opened the door and entered they Young Koopa followed.

"I have been awaiting your arrival." A mystical voice proclaimed. "Though to be completely honest Princess Peach I was expecting you to use the front door."

"How do you know who I am?" Peach asked a little cautious not looking around the room.

"I have foreseen it. For I am Merlon." Peach stared at the person who was cloaked in a blue cloak; all that was visible was a white moustache and two gleaming yellow eyes.

"Have you looked at anything else in the future?" Peach asked.

"Sadly everything is cloudy." Merlon admitted. "A lot of things are uncertain as destinies are being tangled together. Bowser for instance is at a fork in the road. He will either die or live depending on your actions."

"And Mario and Luigi?" Peach felt herself asking.

"They are fine, the Master of the Toad Town Dojo all ready knows that they are the real ones and are training them. Perhaps not in the nicest way but they are being trained none the less."

"You said Lord Bowser was captured?!" The Koopa said shocked.

"Yes," Merlon replied. "He went out to seek his imposter but it seems that he came back here for some reason."

"To prevent a war." Peach said. "Giga Bowser, his imposter, believes that he has sparked a war. Sadly I let this happen with my all to convenient disappearance."

"There is still time." Merlon replied. "You still have your castle's power. Although they have chosen the successor she has not gone through the ritual. Nor does she have the ring. In five minutes they will begin the execution of Bowser, they will seal the gates, but remember that you can still open them. The castle still empowers you the rightful ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Five minutes had passed and the large clicking sound of the gates closing and being locked filled the lands. Peach stood up and walked out of the house and onto the street. Fungi and the koopa followed. Even Merlon followed greatly interested in what Peach was about to do. Peach approached the doors. "OPEN!" She shouted and in an instant it looked like they were forced open with such speed and force that they nearly shattered the walls.

"I Toadette, as my first act as princess of the Mushroom Kingdom will execute criminal Bowser for the murder of countless inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom." Through out Toad Town the words echoed. Peach approached a small hill that all of the toads were standing on ready to watch the execution. "Criminal Bowser, do you have any last words?"

"Yes I do!"

* * *

Mario and Luigi were on the ground heavily bruised. They could hear what was going on from the speakers. However the Master wasn't hesitating. He jumped up into the air and kicked at Luigi who blocked with his shield. Suddenly the Master landed on the ground and shifted his feet's position.

"It looks like Princess Peach failed." The Master said stopping all attacks.

"Wait when did you figure out that we were real?" Luigi asked confused.

"Since you didn't want to fight in Toad Town." He replied. "You proved to me that you were the real ones when you were concerned about the town's people. A real Koopa wouldn't care about bystanders especially when they are about to go to war."

"And you still fought us?" Mario asked puzzled.

"I have been watching you with the help of Merlon, back when every inhabitant of Toad Town fell into a deep sleep both Merlon and I were unaffected due to our special abilities. We saw you take off and concerned we watched you through his crystal ball. I did this to train you because I know your allies are going through a similar process."

"We better hurry and rescue Bowser then." Mario said.

* * *

Bowser looked at the crowd of toads. For a brief moment he saw Princess Peach. "I want to tell you that all I see are a crowd of fools manipulated by Giga Bowser. Why I thought sacrificing myself would stop this war I don't know, clearly my death would ignite the Koopa clan's desire to fight and get revenge. Tell me Princess Peach do you believe that my assumption is correct."

The toads all stared at Princess Peach. "The imposter is back!" they shouted charging towards her.

"No she isn't an imposter!" Fungi shouted to his fellow toads. However they didn't hear him. They just charged. Everything seemed lost.

Luigi jumped in the way of their attack and blocked with his shield. "Are you okay, Peach?" he asked.

"Yes," Peach said slightly shocked by their sudden appearance. Mario and the Master were fending off against the toads. When all of the toad guards were unarmed they faced Bowser.

Surrounding Bowser were the ten council members. "We hired you to kill the imposters." One shouted.

"That would be assuming that they were imposters to begin with!" The Master shouted back.

"Yes!" Toadsworth replied slightly nervous. "Luigi's Weapon of Heart is the shield and Mario's is the chakram and hammer."

"You have betrayed the council Toadsworth." One member said. "Princess Peach, we warned you about the Koopa Clan. How this treaty was a bad idea, and how above all you should keep the interest of the people in mind. You know as well as I do that they want Bowser dead, they don't want their next door neighbor to be a Koopa!"

"If you kill Bowser either the Mushroom Kingdom or the Koopa Clan will fall. You will be sent into war!"

"If?" They asked puzzled. "It seems to me that Bowser is ready to die at any second."

"This is funny isn't it. We're saving Bowser's life now." Mario laughed.

"I hardly see the humor in this situation." Bowser replied.

The executioner raised his axe ready to cleave off Bowser's head. "Help me!" Bowser pleaded.

"We can't do anything can we?" Mario asked.

"Not in this situation." Luigi replied. Everyone looked grimly at Bowser.

"Now then if any of you take a step forward's Bowser will die!" One of the nine other council members began to laugh. The other eight also joined in laughter. Mario however took a step forwards. Everyone stared in disbelief. With out hesitation the executioner brought down his axe upon Bowser's head.

However a shield appeared and deflected the blow shattering the axe, and sending the executioner flying backwards. "What was that?" He shouted surprised. Even Bowser was staring in wide eyed amazement at how he was still alive.

"Directly or indirectly." Mario replied. Bowser smiled. "Now Princess can you free him?"

Peach waved her hand and Bowser's shackles came undone. All of the toads ran away in terror. Peach, the Master, Luigi, Fungi, Merlon, the koopa, and Mario went up to Bowser.

"Lord Bowser!" The Koopa shouted immediately bowing down. "Are you back from defeating that imposter?"

"No not yet." Bowser replied. "Tell everyone back at my fortress that I will return soon victorious."

Peach approached Toadsworth and they began to talk.

"War has been averted for right now." Mario sighed looking at Luigi.

"Yes. I wonder how the princess feels right now knowing that her most trusted members were trying to start the war." Luigi replied.

"Betrayed probably." The Master replied. "I think that deep down that they knew she was the real Princess Peach, however they opposed her decision for the peace treaties between the Koopa Clan and the Mushroom Kingdom. Sadly her disappearance couldn't of came at a better time. Along with Giga Bowser's attack on the castle."

"How do you know about that?" Mario asked.

"We have been watching you through my Crystal ball." Merlon replied. "Now you must go and find the way back to the Smash Planet."

"And where is that?" Luigi asked.

"Shooting Star Summit." Merlon replied. "I think you know what has to come next Mario."

Mario looked up into the sky. "Yes." he replied.

When Peach was done talking to Toadsworth she walked towards Mario. "Everyone, thank you." She said. "However since I am going back to the Smash Planet with Mario, and the vast majority of my Mushroom Council has just been banished there are a few open spots." She glanced at Fungi, the Master, and Merlon. "You three are now members of my council. I will leave it with you to find six more members who I can trust won't try to spark war again."

"Thank you Princess Peach." Merlon sighed.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Peach asked.

"With the item that started it all." Mario replied. "The Star Rod!"

"Why the Star Rod?" Peach asked.

"Giga Bowser was created from it." Mario replied. "I think he might fear the very item that gave him power. Perhaps we can use the Star Rod to defeat him. Or at least hinder his plans."

"Its crazy enough to work." Luigi replied.

* * *

They approached the star shrine. As they entered the shrine Bowser immediately flinched. The seven Star Spirits glared at Bowser. They also felt uneasy about Bowser's presence. They all ready knew why everyone was there.

"We are uneasy," Eldstar admitted.

"That much is obvious." Bowser snorted. Everyone shot him a glare.

"We were watching from up here. I guess you are here for two reasons." Skolar replied.

"We can guess the two reasons why you are here." Kalmar replied.

"The first reason is you want the pact removed." Mamar replied.

"The second is you want the Star Rod." Misstar replied.

"Yes," Mario replied.

They sighed. "We will undo the pact. However we are uneasy about giving you the Star Rod." Muskular replied.

"Especially when considering what happened last time!" Klevar said.

"Don't worry," Mario said. "I will personally hold on to it!"

To be continued...

I could probably write a book on procrastination and how to do it...


	29. Chapter 29: Sacrifice

We are in the homestretch. Only 3 chapters left plus epilogue. (Not counting this chapter.)

Chapter 29: Sacrifice

The Smashers were surprised to see Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser at the end of the first day of training. Each of them thought that in their heads their task would take much longer. Each of them seemed surprised that they had brought the Star Rod to the Smash Planet. In all honesty it was potentially the worst move that they could have done. Even Sui and Tei were rather harsh about them bringing an item of high omnipotence, let alone the very item that started this whole adventure.

"Well I thought that Giga Bowser would fear the power of the Star Rod!" Mario explained.

"Yes like he would fear the very item that gave him his power first." Tei replied. "Fear for we can give you MORE POWER! That sounds so threatening! Remember he was made through selfish wishes and if we carelessly use the Star Rod we will give him more power."

"In any case you are a day behind in your training. You have two options, the first is start tomorrow, the second is to start right now and do the training through out the night and day to catch up." Sui replied. "We will give you a few seconds to think about it."

With that Sui walked away. Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Luigi however didn't need to think about it. "The Star Rod can be used to stop us from being fatigued."

"Then it's agreed." Peach said. "We will catch up to the others. We can't drag them down."

Tei seemed to smile as though they knew that they would do such a thing. "I expected Bowser, not all of you." He laughed. "Then lets begin."

The training through the next few days was brutal. Yet somehow the Smashers continued along. Each of them breathed a small sigh of relief when their breaks came along. They could feel that they were becoming stronger. When any of them came close to collapsing Tei or Sui would just use the Star Rod to restore them. Slightly inspired by this they changed the training regimen so that they would be training nearly non-stop. The only breaks that they got would be for washroom breaks and food. The Smashers were torn between hating Mario for bringing it back or thanking him.

On the last day the Smashers were exhausted. Sui and Tei had removed the weights and they collapsed onto the ground. "All right." Tei smiled. "Your training is done! Rest up because we are going to have an all out assault tomorrow."

Tei however glared at Pichu. "You should have evolved by now." He muttered

"No," Pikachu replied overhearing Tei. "You see when Pichu was born he went on an uncontrollable eating spree and pretty much ate everything in front of him. Sadly this included an everstone."

"Wow that sucks," Tei sighed.

"It also doesn't help that evolution from Pichu to Pikachu is happiness based, and to be completely blunt this training has been anything but." Pikachu replied.

"Complain all you want but you will be thanking me soon enough." Tei smiled walking away.

* * *

It was the morning and across the horizon several people were running as though as several lives relied on them. In reality this was the truth! Link, Rai, and The Melee Master were running as fast as they could while Master Hand and Crazy Hand were flying as fast as they could. "Damn Giga Bowser," Crazy Hand said. "Attacking now when they wouldn't be expecting it." 

"Worse they would be too exhausted from training to properly fight." Link added on. It wasn't long before they reached the camp; so far Giga Bowser's forces hadn't touched it. "How far away are they?"

The Melee Master closed his eyes and focused. "They are about 30 minutes away." He replied. "If they don't move this place will become a battle field."

"A battle field?" Tei laughed sneaking up on them. "Almost sounds fun."

"Wake them up," Link ordered. Tei stared a bit baffled. "Unless you have an idea to defeat an army of 10 000."

Master Hand threw a bag down on the ground. "Give them each 1 of whats in the bag. And what ever you do, under any circumstances, don't say its from me! It would take too long to explain these issues."

"You better disappear," Tei responded walking away. "I'm barely resisting the urge to kill you after what happened last time." With that Master and Crazy Hand ascended into the sky.

Link and The Melee Master just stared at the horizon expecting them to come. "What are you going to do?" Link asked.

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Be careful then," Link replied walking away. "Knocking them around is easy, killing them though, that is a whole different story. Don't die."

The Melee Master didn't respond. He just faced forwards and stared at the oncoming army. He closed his eyes readying himself for the storm, feeling little comfort in his friend's words. Link began to walk away. "Don't hesitate Link." The Melee Master said. Link turned around and faced his comrade. "We came this far. And remember even if Giga Bowser's prophecy is true it means that you will be victorious! Even if you have to use that technique." Link's eyes widened and his body began to shake. "You won't hesitate. Will you?"

"I can't use it." Link replied. "With out you there to stop me, there is no telling what can happen! Even you received a few serious wounds from it."

The Melee Master faced Link. "As it stands right now, you only have one third of your true power. It may not be today but one day you know what will happen! It's inevitable! Now go!"

Link ran through the camp. All of the Smashers were all ready evacuating the area. It was almost as though Tei and Sui had anticipated such an attack as Link suddenly noticed that several of the tents had explosives in them. Tei was sitting patiently on a crate just staring off into the distance. "I don't know what to classify him under," Tei muttered. "Extremely brave, or extremely stupid." With that he got up and began to walk away. "You better warn him, the explosives will leave a pretty big crater."

"He'll be fine," Link replied. "They won't even get to the explosives."

"We'll be leading you to Giga Bowser's castle." Tei muttered. "After that we will just have to watch from the sidelines."

"You won't be joining us?" Link replied.

Tei glanced at The Melee Master who was standing perfectly still. "As much as we would like to there is too much of a risk that Giga Bowser will get the real Smash Crystal. We'll follow you and watch from a distance and interfere if it's necessary. Besides I think this is only the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Have you ever heard of The Smash Wars?" Tei asked. "Probably not, it was a time in history where everything was nearly destroyed due to the Smash Crystal. People did whatever they thought necessary to try and obtain the limitless power that this jewel contained. Even trying to create their own." Tei closed his eyes. "This is the only time in history that there are no documentation of. And there are only 4 items left in this universe that proved it even existed. The Smash Crystal, The Revolution, The N-Sword and its four pieces."

"But thats only 3," Link pointed out.

"Yes there was one final item: The Genesis!" Tei stood up looking serious.

"The Genesis?"

"Something that can reset everything to the beginning of time itself." Sui said walking over glaring at her brother. "Don't worry about the Genesis, as we have obtained it and are planning on destroying it!"

Link looked at them confused. "Why?" he asked

"The Government. They have been more active recently than in the past." Sui sighed.

Link was no stranger to The Government, they had gone after Samus for disobeying their orders to terminate the 'world hoppers' and even burned down a library filled with priceless documents about different ages in hopes to catch them. After the 12 had returned to their respectful worlds The Government seemed to show no interest. Link and The Melee Master on the other hand for the past three years had been pursued by the Government almost obsessively. Each time they managed to get away with only a few scratches. They had concluded that the Government were super human.

"We want to avoid confrontation with them the most, they would probably destroy us." Tei sighed. "We don't know their exact numbers but it's probably in the millions"

"We have a theory," Sui began. "We think that this group that calls themselves The Government wish to initiate another Smash War."

"We've talked far to long." Tei interrupted his sister. "We have to get out of here."

"Agreed." Link replied glancing at The Melee Master. With that they ran and rejoined the Smashers. Tei and Link took one last moment to look behind and see The Melee Master. Despite trying his best to hold back the mindless army he was having difficulty and about 7000 hand all ready passed and were charging for the Smashers. Tei snapped his fingers the next second a large explosion had covered the ground and spread out incinerating the 7000 wireframes that had gotten past The Melee Master. The force from the blast sent the Smashers flying over the side of a cliff.

* * *

Giga Bowser sat atop of his throne and could sense the Smashers coming towards him. "Master and Crazy Hand, why have you betrayed me?" He asked the air. "My visions they never showed you. Why?" 

He closed his eyes and clutched the black jewel that Crazy Hand had delivered to him. In front of him on the pitch-black floor several insignias glowed. "It's time," he muttered getting up. "They will be here in a few hours." On the ground lay an empty male Wireframe shell. Giga Bowser just placed his hand on the chest of the Wireframe. "Before they get here I'll create someone to execute my revenge."

* * *

The Smashers landed in water. Each of them could suddenly float and walk on the water. "This river will lead us eventually to Giga Bowser." Sui said. Everyone ran down the river until it entered a cave. They stared at the dark entrance and hesitated to go in. 

"Wimps" Tei muttered while snapping his fingers. Suddenly a path of flames appeared out of thin air leading them into the caves. "If you're afraid of the dark how will you fare against Giga Bowser?"

"Its not exactly the dark but more of the feeling of the impending and highly clichéd waterfall." Pikachu retorted.

"The sarcastic peanut gallery can shut up." Tei snapped. With that they all entered the cave.

To be continued...

Sigh this chapter brings up one thing that urks me... specifically with Pichu (And now the confirmed Red... I mean "Pokemon trainer" DO WANT!), no matter HOW MUCH EXPERIANCE they get the pokemon cannot evolve for story purposes (Or in Pichu's case they all ready have a Pikachu in the cast). Of course Pichu is miserable this was one way to counter it since his evolution is happiness based... The other way for when Pichu eventually does get happier is the tragic fate that Pikachu explained. And although a rock will pass through the digestive system Pichu absorbed the properties from the rock. (Since I know someone would point it out)


	30. Chapter 30: Bitter feelings

Chapter 30: Bitter feelings: Prologue to the battle

Giga Bowser smiled. Hours of hard work had finally come to an end. "At last my son you may rise!" Giga Bowser shouted cheerfully. Slowly a human boy stood up. He looked only 4 years old. A devilish grin crossed Giga Bowser's face. He had selected all of his ingredients carefully. A wireframe body that had seen its comrades destroyed by the Smashers and harvested feelings of hate and vengeance even to death. A smash shard, one that couldn't be destroyed by the light of the normal Smash Crystal, all five G5 Smash Shards merged into one. Most of The Master's power had also been transferred into the boy, as around his neck was the black jewel on a chain. With one final snap of Giga Bowser's fingers clothing appeared on him. Baggy jeans along with a dark shirt and a white cloak.

"Tell me do you remember your name?" Giga Bowser asked.

"No," He replied.

"Your name from this point on shall be Surgam! Now do you remember who the Smashers are?"

"No" He once again replied.

"They are your mortal enemies, and you must hate them no matter what. They are evil for they are coming to claim my life." Giga Bowser explained. "You must escape here and return to one day exact my revenge upon them! Do what ever it takes to kill them for if left alone they will destroy the universe in 6 years!"

* * *

The Smashers breathed in the fresh air as they exited the cave. Instead of stopping for a minute they began to run. Off in the distance they could see Giga Bowser's castle. Looming over it was a dark cloud. Suddenly Master and Crazy hand descended from the sky. Not knowing what to do the Smashers got ready to fight.

"Stop!" Link shouted running between them. "They're with us!"

"Like we are going to believe that!" Mr. Game and Watch shouted. "They work for Giga Bowser!"

"We can help you." They said. "You can't beat Giga Bowser no matter how strong you have gotten!"

"No we are not going to trust you!" Marth shouted drawing his sword.

Link faced the hands. "I'm sorry but I still haven't told them. Just trust us."

Master Hand and Crazy Hand began to float away. "Didn't tell us what?" Zelda asked Link.

Link sighed. "They aren't our enemies anymore."

"How can we trust them?" Mario asked.

Samus however was a bit harsher. "We can't really trust them unless they help us kill Giga Bowser, and even then their motives are still unclear. We can't trust them even if our lives depend on it!"

"Damn it!" Link shouted frustrated. "This is too hard to explain and the worse part is my memories are still blocked from being read by Mewtwo and Ness. I've only brought this upon myself."

"Let it be." Sui said trying to comfort Link. Link nodded continuing forwards.

They approached the entrance of a forest. Each of them looked in and could see Giga Bowser's castle in the distance. "If we run through this forest it will take about ten minutes." Tei confirmed. They all stared at the forest and began to walk into it. Each of them harvesting their own feelings about the battle ahead. Most of them had wondered why it had been so calm, and that they hadn't met any resistance. Most of them had reached the conclusion that the army that he sent was all the resistance that he had, or that he was expecting them to take a different route.

"Prepare yourselves for what comes next!" Tei ordered. "You can only win if you all work together."

"You only have one shot!" Sui reminded them. "We can only watch from the sidelines."

Mewtwo turned around enraged. "Why can't you fight with us?" He asked. "These fake Smash Shards involve you more than us! All worlds will be destroyed!"

"We can't fight because of the fake Smash Shards." Tei replied. "If he gets his hands on the real Smash Crystal his power will intensify."

"But you can take Giga Bowser down!" Ness shouted. "You have that power."

Tei closed his eyes and briefly thought about what would happen if they did fight against Giga Bowser. "No it's impossible." Tei replied. "We can't defeat him. Only you can."

"But what do we have that you don't?" Pichu shouted. "You three are a lot stronger than us!"

Tei turned around and began to walk away. Everyone followed wondering if he just dodged the question or would answer it. Eventually after five minutes of travel Tei stopped and turned around. "What you have that we don't is life!" He replied. Everyone stared shocked each trying to interpret what this meant. "We also don't have freedom. If we kill Giga Bowser the natural order will have been tampered with. Giga Bowser will die, and it must be at your hands."

"But you said it yourself!" Said Roy. "We can't defeat Giga Bowser! What can we do?"

Tei leaned against a tree and pondered this. "Find that one out on your own." He replied.

"What is this natural order that you were talking about?" Kirby asked. Behind everyone Link just smiled all ready knowing what it was.

"Its something that the Government made up and they treat it like law." Sui sighed knowing that Tei would once again dodge the question. "Punishment is severe. However above them all exist one rule that must never be broken, and for you it is why the Government is or was after you."

"And why are we listening to the Government?!" Marth spat. "They are an organization that only thirst for power."

"Because genocide isn't above them." Tei sighed. "Breaking this single rule can lead to the genocide of your planet."

Sui looked around "One point of this rule states that when visiting a world that has lesser technology than your own you can not introduce your technology." Everyone flinched knowing the new trade routes that had been established because of the event 3 years ago. "It further states that one can not interfere with another worlds political issues. Or influence any negative events. This single rule they have made known to all worlds and will destroy those who have disobeyed. That is what their Natural Order means."

"Its obvious that they fear opposition which all of us gathering together is." Bowser laughed.

"They rule by installing fear upon the people and only use the name 'The Government' in order to help simplify their goals." said Ganondorf. "Anyone with any sort of political power on any world has had a run in with them before. They came to me shortly after I took over Hyrule."

Sui took this time to look around. "I'm positive after this battle all of us will be under surveillance by The Government. Its an event like this that is too big to ignore, a planet appears out of nowhere and a titan wanting to conquer the universe appears followed by you 26 defeating him. They won't ignore this."

"We best continue to the final fight." Fox commented.

With that all began to run towards Giga Bowser's castle. Each of them was nervous. Some could hear their heart beating in their ears. While others were all ready for this battle and willing to stake whatever it took in order to win. Even their life.

Rai looked to the side to see someone running through the forest away from the castle. Curious he turned around and began to chase after the person. Sui and Tei slightly confused also began to run after Rai. The Smashers on the other hand approached Giga Bowser's castle oblivious that the three had disappeared. They stared at the large doors that were all ready opened. Each of them hesitated and they all stared into the darkness. With out warning the castle began to disappear, this time leaving nothing more than a barren wasteland. Standing in the middle of it was Giga Bowser.

"It begins!" Giga Bowser hissed.

To be continued...

Chapter 30 and 31 were too short on their own, so I bunched them together... Bitter Feelings was chapter 30's title, Prologue to the battle was Chapter 31's. And they still feel too short...


	31. Chapter 31: Begin the battle!

Chapter 31: Begin the battle!

Rai had chased down the cloaked figure to a cliff. Both Sui and Tei were right behind him. "Who are you?" Rai asked the cloaked figure.

"Are you the Smashers?" the figure asked. They could see the figure clearly shaking as though he was afraid.

"No," Tei replied drawing a sword from underneath his cloak. With one slash a blade of fire rushed towards the cloaked figure. Not knowing what to do he stood in the same spot, a dark power radiated off of him and canceled out the fire. Tei stood there speechless. "Giga Bowser created you." Tei muttered. His sword and body was suddenly engulfed in flames and he rushed towards the cloaked figure swinging his sword. The attack hit and knocked him off of the cliff. Tei looked down the cliff and watched as the cloaked figure fell into the abyss until finally his power disappeared.

Rai was staring in shock at his brother wondering why he would do such a thing. No response however was given. "We best return to the Smashers." Tei muttered walking away.

"Why?" Rai shouted outraged. "That person could of been our ally!"

"You couldn't feel it?" Tei said a bit puzzled. "Giga Bowser's power radiated off of him."

* * *

"I've been waiting." Giga Bowser muttered. "It took you long enough, in the seven days I was able to do something that not even Master Hand could do. I've created a Pichu clone that won't self destruct." 

"LET ME AT HIM!" Pichu shouted. Pikachu and Jigglypuff did their best to hold back their son. They looked around and saw at the sidelines that Master Hand was watching, or at least that was what he had been doing; now Crazy Hand was holding him back.

"But lets get serious. Its inevitable," He laughed. "It was inevitable that we would have to fight each other. And I can see it in your eyes, the urges to slay me, however none of you have the strength to defeat me! Not even combined."

Mario charged towards Giga Bowser jumping in front of him and kicking, Giga Bowser however blocked the attack. A fireball appeared in Mario's hand and he threw it towards Giga Bowser. "The pact has been destroyed," Mario muttered. "Don't expect the stars to protect you!"

A smile crossed Giga Bowser's face. "So what now you can hurt me a bit, it isn't going to change anything!"

"A mountain may seem indestructible, but it will crumble to years of erosion." Mewtwo replied. "We can defeat you after all it was you who predicted that it was us who destroys the universe, surely we can't be defeated here!"

Giga Bowser flinched. "So you're taking my prophecy as a guarantee to your victory, how cute." With that he swatted at Mario causing him to jump away. "I won't hold anything back!" His voice roared. Off of him came a devastating aura. Giga Bowser began to change; his claws and spikes were becoming longer. "The more hatred I hold towards you the stronger I will become!"

The 12 brought out their Weapons of Heart. "He is using his emotions to make himself stronger." Link shouted. "We can do that as well!"

All 26 Smashers rushed towards Giga Bowser. Samus charged up her Chaos Beam Cannon while Fox charged up his Demon Launcher. They both fired their weapons at Giga Bowser. However Giga Bowser did nothing to defend himself, he just let the beams of energy hit him. When the smoke had cleared they saw that the blast did nothing. The aura had just acted as a shield and protected him. Link swung his heart sword and even upgraded it to level 2, however both attacks did nothing. Giga Bowser punched Luigi who blocked with his shield. Luigi however went flying back. Mario threw his chakram, however once they got within a foot of Giga Bowser they stopped spinning and fell uselessly to the ground.

Captain Falcon drew his guns and shot at Giga Bowser. Once again the attack did nothing. Both Link and Young Link fired light arrows at Giga Bowser. When they hit they exploded and temporarily destroyed part of the aura. However the aura returned quickly. DK brought down his axe but once again the aura blocked it. Ness hit Giga Bowser with the Heart bat however once again nothing seemed to damage him.

Samus began to scan Giga Bowser. Looking for any sign of weakness. However no matter how long she scanned nothing appeared on her visor. Link and Young Link fired light arrows once again. This time Samus and Fox fired their Weapon's of Heart at the same time creating a super attack. As it hit it decimated a large portion of Giga Bowser's body. However it only regenerated. "We can't win." Samus muttered.

A smile crossed Giga Bowser's face. He knew now that the Smasher's fighting sprit had been broken. "I win," he muttered, "now to end this! Ten Thousand Smash Shard Rush!" Giga Bowser shouted as he snapped his fingers. From the air materialized ten thousand Smash Shards. With another snap of the fingers they rushed towards the Smashers.

"I wish that someone would save us!" Pikachu shouted at the top of his lungs.

However they didn't hit. Someone else had taken the full force of the blow. They all stared mystified at The Melee Master who appeared at the last moment. "Go," he said trying his best to stand up. "I'll be fine." They stared at him in disbelief.

"We can't win." Samus repeated. This time her voice was shaking.

"Then you have all ready lost!" The Melee Master shouted. "It is not like the members of the Twelve, or even the Smashers to give up! After all that training you suffered through do you think that it was pointless?"

"But his aura!" Samus began to plead with him.

"There is a way!" The Melee Master replied looking at Mario. Mario nodded in agreement.

"My wish," Everyone stared at Mario. "Although I would of liked to use it on something else, the whole fate of the universe is more important than my personal wishes. I wish that his aura was destroyed!"

The Melee Master smiled. "If that is what you wish."

Giga Bowser just began to laugh. "Why didn't you give them death?" He asked.

The Melee Master glared at Giga Bowser, suddenly everything became cold and Giga Bowser's aura disappeared. "Shut up!" The Melee Master ordered. Giga Bowser began to quiver in fear but a moment later the intense feeling had vanished. "Your Weapons of Heart rely on the feelings from your heart. If you doubt yourself your weapon loses power. The stronger the feelings you have the stronger your weapon. Finish this fight!" With that The Melee Master fell towards the ground unconscious.

"What a fool!" Giga Bowser laughed.

Link stood up a look of deep hatred went through his eyes he walked towards Giga Bowser. None of the Smashers followed as something about his body language just said 'let me do this alone.' Link held out his Heart Sword and it grew to its second stage.

"You can't do anything! All your attempts are futile!" Giga Bowser laughed. With out a moment's hesitation Link stabbed Giga Bowser's shell piercing it and coming out the other end.

"Next time you badmouth anyone." Link shouted enraged. "I won't miss your heart!" Link pulled out his Heart Sword and began to walk away. Giga Bowser fell down to his knees, however he just began to laugh.

"Heart?" He laughed. "You don't get it, do you? I am created out of endless negative energy! The selfishness of the worlds! The dark desires of all beings! I am the embodiment of them and their legacy!" Giga Bowser stood up and extended his arms. "Just try it! You will be unable to slay me, you and your weak friends. I will kill you all and then rule the universe in order to prevent its very destruction!"

Link turned around and glared at Giga Bowser. He then disappeared only to reappear a few moments later behind Giga Bowser who was now laughing uncontrollably. "You can't kill me!" He laughed as his body fell apart. "Turn me into mincemeat and I will regenerate!" The separated pieces of his body attached to each other and then reformed back into Giga Bowser. Link just began to uncontrollably slash. When Giga Bowser was tired of regenerating he decided to retaliate. His claws came out but Link blocked with his shield. However Giga Bowser's claws got stuck in Link's shield. Giga Bowser drew Link in and began to breath fire upon him. Link however attacked Giga Bowser by piercing his sword through the roof of Giga Bowser's mouth. Giga Bowser began to scream out in intense pain.

Kirby rushed forwards and began to inhale all of the fire. He quickly spat out a giant fireball towards Giga Bowser. "They are willing to hurt you." Giga Bowser laughed looking at Link.

"We agreed on killing you no matter what it took." Link replied. In his eyes there was a definite look of determination. Giga Bowser stepped backwards afraid for a brief second. In the next second Link disappeared. Giga Bowser looked at Mario and saw the Star Rod in his hand. Kirby attacked Giga Bowser with a projectile. When Giga Bowser turned around he saw the Star Rod in Kirby's hands. Naturally this confused him.

"Whats going on?" Giga Bowser asked.

"We all come from different worlds," Mario replied. "Naturally there are also several duplicate items, at least in looks." Kirby began to wildly swing his Star Rod and stars began to fly at Giga Bowser.

Mr. Game and Watch ran up towards Giga Bowser and smashed his mallet against him. Ganondorf ran up and smashed Giga Bowser into the air and proceeded to jump up and rapidly bash against him with his fists. The force of the blows was so strong that Giga Bowser's shell began to crack. When Ganondorf finished his attack he kicked Giga Bowser down to the ground where everyone was waiting. Ness fired blasts of psychic energy at Giga Bowser tossing him around. Samus shot a plasma beam from her cannon. The blast pierced Giga Bowser's shell and he landed on the ground. Bowser stood above Giga Bowser. Quickly Giga Bowser jumped up and slashed at Bowser who simply dodged. "You even stole my moves." Bowser muttered.

"How did you all get so strong?" Giga Bowser asked.

"We trained nearly nonstop for 7 days." Bowser replied.

Giga Bowser attacked Bowser once again, this time bashing his skull against Bowser and knocking him back. "I see." Giga Bowser laughed. "But your bodies aren't used to the power and you don't have the experience." Fox and Falco rushed towards Giga Bower who began to breath out fire. Both of them put up their reflectors. Giga Bowser quickly withdrew into his shell and began to spin around as he breathed out fire to create a fire tornado.

Zelda waved her hands and a gust of wind blew away the fire and canceled out the tornado. Frustrated Giga Bowser looked at Pichu and began to charge forwards. Pichu however lunged at Giga Bowser. Their heads collided and Giga Bowser was pushed back. They looked at each other and both of them agreed silently that nothing came from that attack except a sidesplitting headache. Giga Bowser looked around noticing that nearly all of them had grouped together after that last attack. "26 against 1." Giga Bowser laughed. His eyes however fixed on Peach. She was alone, and open. He charged at Peach his nails beginning to spark, fire emitting from his mouth. He then breathed fire down upon Peach.

* * *

The Smashers stared shocked at Tei and Sui's decision. "What!?" each of them shouted with mixed feelings.

"You heard us." Tei replied. "This is our strategic decision." Everyone looked at Peach, Pichu, and Young Link; their faces were covered with mixed expressions. "We think that Giga Bowser may try attacking you three again since you didn't fight him last time and just stayed at the back and watched. Odds are that he will attack you in a moment of weakness in order to try and get someone to protect you. This happened in the previous fight."

"However we want you to be ready so that you are luring him into a clever trap." Sui continued on. "The strongest among you can probably go one on one with Giga Bowser, just remember that this plan requires bait. And sadly you three are it!"

"But this move," Mario began to plead. "We can only use it once before we are all fatigued. What will happen if we miss?"

"Don't miss," Tei replied. "Just surround him like a circle or whatever a twenty six pointed object is called. Sadly this leaves him capable of jumping into the air."

"And what about Link? How will he know what to do?" Luigi asked. Sui just pointed at Young Link.

"He all ready knows."

* * *

Peach used her frying pan as a shield. "I wanted you to attack me!" Peach shouted so that everyone could hear. "I wanted to repay you for what you did to my kingdom!"

"And just what can you do?" Giga Bowser laughed. A beam of light suddenly surround Giga Bowser and it weakened him, even reverting him back to Bowser.

"Peach Beam!" Peach replied. "It was created in order to cancel out the power of the Star Rod, but I'm sure you all ready knew that!"

Bowser just began to laugh. Peach took this time to walk away backwards. All of the Smashers surrounded the imposter Bowser. "It ends here!" Yoshi shouted. In each of the Smasher's hands was a ball of energy varing in color depending on which Smasher held it. Giga Bowser's eyes widened in horror, as he seemed to know what was coming next. He tried to jump but he noticed that his legs wouldn't move.

"That brat!" Giga Bowser shouted.

* * *

"But there is always the chance he can evade!" The Smashers pleaded.

"Then use your abilities to your advantage." Tei sighed. "You can't be that stupid can you? Ganondorf you remember what Pikachu did to you right?"

"How long have you been stalking us?" Pikachu asked. Pikachu then received a swift punch to the face.

* * *

"I paralyzed you!" Pichu shouted gleefully.

"Is it ironic that the weakest member was ultimately my downfall?" Giga Bowser asked.

"That is arguably either Yoshi, Zelda, Mr. Game and Watch, Ness, Bowser, Kirby, Pichu, or Mewtwo." Tei shouted from the sidelines.

"Weak?!" Mewtwo shouted outraged.

"Look I'll explain it to you later." Tei sighed. "Just finish this fight!"

They all looked at Giga Bowser who still couldn't move and released their attack. "26 member technique!" They shouted out synchronized. "Final Smash!"

The 26 beams of energy rushed towards Giga Bowser tearing up the ground as it went along. It then collided and a blast of white light engulfed everything.

To be continued...

* * *

If there has been one thing I learned 5 chapter fights are boring, tedious and stupid. Only the next chapter and epilogue to go. After that I will be taking a one day break and then it's onto the next story... The Virus.

On the other hand... Cliffhanger endings are fun and full of drama.

"That is arguably either Yoshi, Zelda, Mr. Game and Watch, Ness, Bowser, Kirby, Pichu, or Mewtwo." - that was the bottom tier of the current Smash Boards Tier list... as of July 10th 2006. 4th wall breaking that sadly doesn't work in the context of the story.

Whenever I used the word 'finish' followed by 'fight' with a word in between I can't help but think of the Halo 3 marketing campaign... Guess that means that it at least it's working...


	32. Chapter 32: Delaying the inevitable

Chapter 32: Delaying the inevitable.

"Is it over?" Pichu was the first to ask. Everyone was breathing a sigh of relief. Each of them collapsing onto the ground due to the large amount of energy that they had just let off.

"I don't see how even Giga Bowser could of survived that." Samus replied staring into the smoke. She was constantly switching visors to find any signs that somehow Giga Bowser survived.

"Then this is truly over." Mario laughed.

"Shame that he wasn't left in one piece," Bowser laughed. "I wanted his head on my wall!"

The Smoke cleared and there were no traces of Giga Bowser. "We won!" Each of the Smashers cheered.

"Don't count me out yet!" Giga Bowser's voice boomed through out the battlefield.

Everyone stared in wide-eyed amazement, and fear as Giga Bowser began to regenerate from where he used to be standing. "No that's impossible!" Jigglypuff cried. Everyone uttered similar things. Giga Bowser however was badly wounded. His shell was cracked in several areas.

"I must now return to my true form!" Giga Bowser cried. He began to grow bigger as he transformed into Giga Bowser once more. "I won't let you defeat me like this!" Giga Bowser shouted.

Link stood up with some of the Smashers. "We will still fight!" Link replied. Everyone nodded in agreement. "We will defeat you!"

"Hopefully that will be after you stop saying clichéd lines!" Giga Bowser snorted back.

Donkey Kong charged forwards at Giga Bowser. Punching him in the shell cracking it further. Giga Bowser just stood there as DK continuously punched him. DK suddenly jumped into the air and grabbed Giga Bowser's horns and flipped him. While still in mid air DK brought down a great deal of pain against his opponent. Until he finally knocked Giga Bowser down into the ground. DK however didn't stop attacking he continued to fight against Giga Bowser. Pounding him into the ground. Frustrated Giga Bowser swiped his claws at DK and caused DK to jump back. Once DK landed on the ground he jumped back towards Giga Bowser and began to attack with a barrage of punches.

"How is DK able to fight while we are exhausted?" Marth asked.

"Perhaps DK didn't force out all of his energy." Pikachu suggested. "He probably has a lot more energy than the majority of us and only forced out an equivalent amount."

Giga Bowser slashed at DK who ducked under and began to take advantage of Giga Bowser being open and attacked once more. He rapidly fired twenty punches until Giga Bowser blocked the last one. Giga Bowser smashed his head against DK knocking him to the ground.

Bowser rushed towards Giga Bowser. "What are you all just fighting against me one on one now?" Giga Bowser asked. Giga Bowser glared at Bowser. In Giga Bowser's hand a small black spore materialized. He flicked it at Bowser causing Bowser to fly back and the spore to go into his body. "And with that its finished." Giga Bowser looked at the standing Smashers. He glanced at Marth and saw that his sword wasn't drawn. He charged at Marth.

Giga Bowser however stopped his rushing attack at Marth. The air around Marth was different; it was cold and seemed to cry out for blood. "Your killing aura is remarkable. But it won't do you any good!"

"Mortal Draw variation: Crimson Slash!" Marth shouted slashing Giga Bowser diagonally. Giga Bowser just pierced Marth with his claws.

"It won't hurt me!"

A smug smile crossed Marth's face. Across Giga Bowser's shell where the sword hand hit there was a gash. Giga Bowser pulled his claws out of Marth's body staring as Marth still stood up. "You're bluffing!" Giga Bowser shouted afraid.

"Maybe, maybe not!" Marth replied.

Giga Bowser once again rushed at Marth. Marth this time countered with his sword however Giga Bowser broke through it and sent Marth flying onto the ground.

Pikachu jumped up into the air and attacked Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser however just punched him down to the ground. "No don't count me out yet!" Pikachu shouted. With that Pikachu jumped into the air. Electricity sparked around his body. In his mouth appeared the electric lance. "Flying rat attack!" Pikachu shouted as he brought down the lance upon Giga Bowser. At that moment lightning rained down from the sky and shocked both Giga Bowser and Pikachu knocking them both away.

Giga Bowser stood up. Glaring at all of the downed Smashers. Captain Falcon rushed up to Giga Bowser and punched him in the face breaking his jaw. Captain Flacon then kicked Giga Bowser into the air. He then summoned his Weapon of Heart, two small handguns and shot them at Giga Bowser. Fox and Samus aimed at Giga Bowser and fired their Weapon's of Heart. When Giga Bowser landed on the ground his shell was severly cracked. Giga Bowser just stood up. The Smashers all stared in disbelief that even Giga Bowser could survive the onslaught that had received.

Out of nowhere Master Hand and Crazy Hand rushed at him knocking him down to the ground. "Smashers, we're sorry but as it stands right now you can't kill Giga Bowser. In order to do that you have to let go of all of your emotions!"

Giga Bowser stared at Master Hand shocked that he would attack him. "Why have you betrayed us?" Giga Bowser asked. Master Hand didn't respond he just floated there "You realize that you will die now!"

"No, I won't die." Master Hand replied. "It is you who will die!"

"But didn't you just finish saying that only someone with out emotions can kill him?" Pikachu asked.

"There is another way." Master Hand replied. "He won't die, he will just be sealed away."

Giga Bowser's eyes flared up. "You wouldn't!"

Master Hand however faced the Smashers. "Tell me can you last long enough for us to finish the spell?" Master Hand asked.

"We will try!" Mario responded.

Master Hand then faced Link. "We have no choice but to use The Melee Master, as he is the only one who will be capable of surviving Giga Bowser's power."

"I understand." Link replied.

Master and Crazy Hand approached The Melee Master. They slammed themselves down upon the ground causing a giant stone slab to float in the air with The Melee Master attached to it. "We only have one chance." Master Hand reminded his brother. With that they began to concentrate as an aquamarine light went across The Melee Master's abdomen.

* * *

The Smashers were running away from the camp. Suddenly Sui came up to them. "Smashers, each of you please take one." in her hand was a bag; each of the Smashers grabbed a small pill that was in the bag.

"This is an energy pill!" Dr. Mario said shocked. "It will give us a temporary boost in power for 5 minutes. Why did you give us these?"

"Just incase you need them for the final battle. You may have misfired the attack or Giga Bowser may somehow survive. However, take note. Continuous usage will put strain on your body. Since you are unnaturally forcing nearly all of the energy in your body. Any attacks after the first will be significantly weaker, however with 26 of you it really won't matter. However no matter what you do at least give your body 5 minutes to recover from the shock of the first attack. We also believe that firing 3 shots could be deadly."

* * *

Everyone at the same time ate the pills that Master Hand had given Sui to give them. Instantly all wounds were healed and they were bursting with energy. Marth, Roy, Link, and Young Link rushed forwards and began to rapidly attack Giga Bowser with their swords. Giga Bowser found that he couldn't counterattack.

DK jumped into the air and punched Giga Bowser in the head. "You are all fools!" Giga Bowser shouted. "Even though you know you can't win why do you fight?"

"Because we can." Link replied.

Giga Bowser slashed at them causing them to jump away. "Its inevitable!" he shouted. "You will cause the destruction of the universe!"

"We will prevent it!" Peach shouted. "Just like we prevented war!"

Giga Bowser glared at Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Their preparations were well underway. Recklessly Giga Bowser charged at them however the Smashers all jumped in the way. A smile crossed Giga Bowser's face. "Fools!" He laughed.

"We only have one last shot!" Mario shouted. "Its time to use it!" Everyone stood up and lifted their hands up so that the palms faced Giga Bowser.

"Again?" Link smiled. "I guess that means we're on our last legs."

"But we can't do it to the same extreme. Giga Bowser won't be defeated and we will leave ourselves open." Kirby exclaimed doubting that the attack would work.

"We just have to try!" Mario shouted. "3... 2... 1!"

"Final Smash attack!" All 26 of them shouted synchronized.

From their hands came energy that hit Giga Bowser, eventually it consumed him and when it cleared it left a battered Giga Bowser on the ground. "Its over," He muttered to himself. "its all over. I can only do one other thing..." Giga Bowser stood up and raised his hands. From every fingertip and spike on his back Smash Shards began to shoot out. "Behold my 2nd greatest creations! These Smash Shards are unlike any you have seen before! Not only that but I've spread them to the far reaches of the universe. Plus they can't be destroyed by your Smash crystal!" Giga Bowser held out a crystal that hadn't been sent across the universe. "Power release," He muttered. Across his arm appeared several pieces of armor. "Power return." With that the armor returned to the crystal. "No matter what you will always be fighting against me! Good bye!"

The aquamarine seal appeared around Giga Bowser who didn't move an inch in gradually shrinking barrier. Giga Bowser then disappeared into the seal and it floated down onto The Melee Master's abdomen. Each of the Smash Shards within his body began to glow with the same aquamarine light, expelling the excess energy within the Melee Master. The Melee Master raised his hand up into the air firing several Melee Canons into the air. Eventually they stopped glowing and everyone was crowded around him to see if he was ok.

"It was because of the Smash Crystals and your immortality that you survived." Master Hand announced. "Sadly that seal is just temporary and you will have to dispose tons of energy every few months. Sadly your body will get used to the large amount of energy and begin to obtain it faster." The Melee Master just lied there and smiled. Master Hand then faced the Smashers. "Thank you friends," he said.

"Don't consider us friends yet," Marth said bitterly to Master Hand.

Master Hand bowed down humbly. "I understand why you should hate me," He said. "After all I put you through you can still hate me. But I know there has to be someway I can make amends. Name it and I will do everything in my power to help you!"

"If you want to make amends then you're going to have to start over," Link replied. "You're going to have to put your past behind you. Whether it was you or not who caused so much pain and suffering."

"Yes I see..." Master Hand replied. However something was troubling him along with Rai, Tei and Sui. They unlike the Smashers had seen the spore that Giga Bowser threw into Bowser but felt that it wasn't worth bringing up.

To be continued...

Epilogue coming up next...

Flying rat attack: I'm sure we all yell out obnoxious things such as this during SSBM battles...


	33. Epilogue: Beginning again

Epilogue: Beginning again

Mario was once again relaxing on his hammock wondering when he would go on another adventure. Only a month had passed since Giga Bowser had been sealed away. Mario jumped up and walked to the mailbox. To his surprise there was a letter there addressed to him. "That's odd Parakarry doesn't come this early..." He opened it up and noted that it was neatly folded.

On the top of the letter was "Dear Mario Mario, please make sure that no one else sees this letter and once you are done reading it, burn it." He opened up the letter and began to read. "Greetings Mario, this is from Master Hand." Mario flinched. Quickly Mario rushed into his house.

"In an attempt to redeem myself I have decided to gather all 26 of you warriors together to protect the universe from those who wish to do it harm. This is an open invitation to join us. Together Crazy Hand and I will train you on the Smash Planet in the Smash Mansion. However in return you must do a few things for us such as monthly tournaments." Mario took a second to think about this.

"Enclosed with this letter is a Smash Shard" Mario looked in the envelope and saw the Smash Shard.

"Even if you don't accept this invitation please hide this Smash Shard safely. All ready I have made amends to Sui, Tei, and Rai. I have explained that people will now come after the Smash Crystal and that it would be safer to shatter it into several shards and give one to each of the Smashers."

Mario bit his lip quickly realizing that even if he refused he would still be drawn into the web just because he possessed a Smash Shard. The reality of the situation was Master Hand wasn't giving them a choice and no matter what they would all eventually come back.

"I will be by later to hear your decision. Sincerely, Master Hand"

Mario just smiled as a response and began to burn the letter in his hands. Outside he heard a light thump. He stood up and began to walk towards the door outside. "It seems that you want to make amends." He said to the shadows.

"Yes," Master Hand replied. "And your decision?"

"I'm going!"

* * *

Somewhere far away there was a shaded figure sitting on a throne. "So they have all failed me," his raspy voice echoed through out the empty room. "Smashers I eagerly await the day we meet. I know my former colleagues will make you all worthy opponents!"

The end... for now

Woot, finally done! One day of rest and then the craziness begins again with: The Virus. Thank you for all of your reviews.


End file.
